CrossGene: Mara
by Santaimaz
Summary: Han pasado 150 años desde que la humanidad encontrara la paz luego de la Guerra de Mundos. En una sociedad que se reestructura, Mara intenta hacerse con un espacio en ella para encontrar respuestas a sus "misteriosos" poderes y a lo que ella es realmente, sin saber que ella no es la única en busca de eso...
1. Prologo

Los humanos buscamos poder, ansiamos conquistar todo y ser los más fuertes, los más inteligentes... ser perfectos... pero pecamos de ser arrogantes... eso es lo que nos hace ser humanos y no dioses, ser corregibles y mejorar. Si las fuerzas de la naturaleza son imperfectas y unas se complementan a las otras, entonces... ¿Quién nos puede controlar? (Deducción que hago a partir de muchas obras que he visto y leído en mi corta vida, que por supuesto, puede mejorar)

**_Prologo_**

La "Guerra de Mundos" había provocado la desaparición casi completa de nuestra sociedad. Los conflictos que acarreaba la humanidad desde principios de los 2000 sepultaron la poca cordura que existía. Nos vimos enfrascados en tantas guerras sin sentido para poder acabarnos entre nosotros mismos que jamás nos acordamos de aquellos llamados al espacio que hacíamos de manera inocente. Grave error.

Cerca del año 2065, las naciones de la Tierra estaban enfrentadas en lo que parecía ser la inminente "Tercera Guerra Mundial". Estados Unidos, China, Rusia y la India habían logrado maximizar las tensiones a puntos surrealistas. Fue en ese momento donde una raza alienígena de muy muy lejos de nuestro sistema solar, escucho los "patéticos" mensajes que enviamos al cosmos mediante las sondas "Voyager" 1 y 2. No hizo falta siquiera una orden, todo estaba decidido. Una semana de ocurrido esto, justo en el momento más tenso que percibía la humanidad desde su aparición en la faz de la Tierra, fuimos atacados.

Terror, horror y muchos otros apelativos podrían usarse para poder definir la invasión. En cuestión de unos meses, la humanidad parecía sentenciada a su desaparición a manos de una raza similar a los insectos que conocemos, pero de un gran tamaño y mucho más resistentes. Aun así, como si de un milagro se tratara, esa situación cambiaría.

No solo aquellos hostiles extraterrestres escucharon nuestros primeros pasos en el Universo. Otra raza, una mucho más gentil y acomedida a la paz también nos escuchó. Tan rápido como pudieron llegaron a la Tierra, encontrándose con un desalentador panorama. Su ayuda hizo que la "Guerra de Mundos", como se le bautizo a aquella invasión, se revertiera hacia nuestro lado. La tecnología que trajeron aquellos alienígenas fue de gran ayuda, a tal punto que una nueva especie de humanos apareció, una con poderes que en nuestra época serian inimaginables.

Esta historia trata de esos humanos, de esos poderes y del conflicto que trajeron después de la guerra.

**Año 143 después de la Guerra de Mundos:**

Era una noche tranquila, el pueblo Melissa era un apacible lugar donde vivir, pero últimamente había rumores acerca de un grupo de personas que iban de aldea en aldea asesinando a las familias y quemándolas después. Las motivaciones no eran claras, pero lo poco que se sabía era que iban detrás de gente que tuviera "poderes especiales", humanos con características nuevas aparecidos después de la guerra. Hasta aquel día, nadie en la aldea había tomado en consideración estos rumores, pero eso cambiaría...

En las cercanías se podía oír a un grupo de jóvenes correr, gritando desesperados, todos ellos de no más de 13 a 14 años. Mientras corrían, uno de los invasores se percató de que, entre los jóvenes, había una que parecía tener "poderes", este dio la orden de atraparla, pero ya estaba muy lejos, por lo que acabaron con uno de los chicos del grupo.

Ante los gritos, los aldeanos salieron a mirar que demonios estaba ocurriendo, encontrándose con una situación que ellos creían improbable. Entre su incredulidad, se logró oír un grito a lo lejos, con un tono desafiante y de motivación, los invasores se alzaron:

_\- ¡ACABEN CON TODOS, NO PODEMOS CORRER NINGÚN RIESGO! ¡POR LA HUMANIDAD!_

Acto seguido, en el cielo se pudo ver como caía lo que aparentemente era un cuerpo... era uno de los chicos, había sido asesinado y lanzado como amenaza... ante esto, mucha gente salió de sus casas, desesperados por la inminente invasión.

Mientras avanzaban, uno de los jefes de la invasión alerto a los demás del posible hallazgo, diciéndoles:

\- _¡Dentro de la aldea hay una chica con esos malditos poderes, acaben con ella y con todos a su alrededor!_

Dada la avanzada invasora, una línea defensiva de personas con "poderes" intentaron detenerlos, sin éxito, debido a que el grupo llevaba un aparato que inmovilizaba y noqueaba a quien intentara un acercamiento en contra de ellos.

Mientras esto ocurría, la joven que aquel invasor vio estaba intentando escapar junto con sus padres, pero seria interceptada por el jefe del grupo y sus 2 secuaces, una mujer alta, de facciones toscas y un tipo escuálido, pero que de solo verle daba mucha grima. Ante la situación crítica, la madre de la joven intento atacar a uno de los secuaces, pero fue interceptada por la mujer y atacada brutalmente, cayendo sin vida al suelo. Acto seguido, rápidamente el tipo escuálido tomo por la espalda a la joven, levantándola del suelo por la polera que tenía puesta. La chica estaba increíblemente callada, pero podía sentirse una ira que en cualquier momento estallaría. Su padre en cambio intento hacer lo mismo que la madre, pero esta vez, siendo más precavido y no dejándose llevar por completo ante sus iracundas emociones, utilizo un ataque que se asemeja a una gran ráfaga de viento, pero el jefe, utilizando uno de los aparatos que llevaban en el antebrazo, dejo estéril el ataque. Sorprendido, el padre pregunta:

-_ ¡¿Qué demonios quieren de nosotros?!_

El jefe responde: Simple, acabarlos. Ustedes fueron útiles cuando se les creo para poder combatir en la guerra, pero ahora que existe la paz, ya no son necesarios.

Luego de la respuesta, se dispuso a acabar con la vida del hombre, pero la muchacha dio un grito se soltó de su captor y exploto en un ataque de ira:

_\- ¡NO TOQUES A MI PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

El grito de la joven estremeció el lugar. Seguido de eso, una oscura aura recorrió todo el sitio haciendo volar a todos los que estaban ahí y al mismo tiempo dejando mal heridos a los 2 secuaces del jefe. Lamentablemente el arrebato también terminaría acabando con su padre... Luego de la explosión de energía, un malherido jefe indico la retirada del lugar a su séquito, sin percatarse de que la joven aún estaba viva...


	2. Preguntas de una chica sin memoria

**Capítulo 1: "Preguntas de una chica sin memoria"**

**Año 153 d.G.G, 10 años después del incidente...**

Es un lugar oscuro, con suerte se lograba distinguir un cuerpo. Una chica, de una altura aproximada al 1,70 comenzó a caminar en dirección a la misma.

-"¿Qu...Quien e...res?"

-"Fufufu... aun no estas lista pequeña"

Respondió una voz femenina. Tan solo escucharla daba la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a arrasar con todo a su paso, era espeluznante.

-"Pe...pero, ¿Dónde estoy?, la chica aún se encontraba desorientada."

Al preguntar eso, se escuchó un fuerte grito:

-**_"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ DEBILUCHA!"_**

El grito genero un fuerte estruendo que provoco el despertar de la muchacha.

**De vuelta a la realidad...**

En una habitación con un ambiente muy cálido, una chica notoriamente agitada mira hacia todos lados, desorientada.

\- ¡AAHHHH!, otra vez ese sueño...

La joven se tomó la frente, aun jadeando y exaltada por el sueño

La brillante mañana de aquel día de verano ilumino al pequeño pueblo. Entre los cerros que tapaban el horizonte el Sol hizo acto de presencia. Las calles con sus casas un tanto rusticas, pero eficientes darían el recuerdo de una población de humilde carácter en nuestra época. Aun así, una escuela y un hospital hacen acto de presencia en el bello poblado, repleto de amigable gente.

Ha pasado una hora desde que la chica se levantó. Estaba en su cuarto aún. Por su apariencia se podría decir que tiene cerca de 20 a 22 años. Ella está arreglando una mochila con ciertas cosas que parecen ser útiles para un viaje. Mientras lo hace su madre sube las escaleras y acto seguido toca la puerta:

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

\- ¡Si ma!

La madre entro en la habitación, mirando con mucho cariño a su hija.

\- Has crecido tanto Clara... parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando te adoptamos.

La joven le devolvió una sonrisa, en su cara se podía ver un agradecimiento que ninguna palabra podría describir a la perfección. Clara es una muchacha muy amigable, pero, al contrario de lo que normalmente se podría pensar, es bastante introvertida. No le gusta mucho comunicarse con la gente, pero cuando lo hace y esta le devuelve con amabilidad el gesto, ella pierde la tensión inicial y comienza a ser más amigable.

Terminado el orden de la mochila, Clara se dispuso a iniciar su viaje. Mientras estaba en la puerta se preguntaba dónde podría estar su padre:

-Mmmm... ¿Dónde estará pa?, espero que no se haya retrasado mucho, no me gustaría partir sin antes decirles adiós...

\- Seguramente se quedó conversando con sus amigos.

Clara se mostraba preocupada. Melissa no es un lugar muy grande y sus calles no son tan complejas por lo que alguien que se retrasase tanto como lo estaba haciendo su padre es porque había tenido algún problema. Mientras la muchacha miraba el horizonte para ver si se aproximaba, su mama le pregunto.

\- Clara... ¿estas completamente segura de esto?

La muchacha salió de su concentración un momento para poder responder.

\- Si, es algo que necesito resolver si quiero estar tranquila...

Si bien Clara es una chica amigable, como ya dijimos, también es introvertida. Esto se debe en gran parte a que ella perdió parte de la memoria que tenía desde antes de los 12 años, por lo que recuerda muy pocas cosas de esa época. Lamentablemente ella perdió a sus padres y luego de ese incidente, toda la gente que viva con ellos la miraba de manera distante. La mayoría consideraba que todo lo que la rodeaba era extraño, aun mas inusual por el hecho de que siendo tan pequeña no pudiese recordar buena parte de su niñez. Aun así, sus padres adoptivos fueron muy cariñosos con ella y la mayoría de los niños y niñas del lugar la trataron con bastante normalidad (No obstante, muchas veces se tuvo que involucrar en alguna pelea por culpa de las burlas). A medida que Clara creció, su intriga por saber que fue de sus padres creció, ya que recordaba muy poco de ellos. Fue a los 16 años que, sin previo aviso, mientras salía de paseo con sus compañeros de clase, tuvo un recuerdo muy nítido

**_Hace 5 años:_**

**\- ¿Clara, estas bien?**

**\- ¡Ngnhnnhhnnhnhnggn! ¡Ahhhhhhh!, ¡dueleeeee!**

***¡¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIEREN DE NOSOTROS?!* AGH... *¡NO TOQUES A MI PAPÁAAAAA! * -se desvanece en una sombra oscura-**

**_De vuelta al presente:_**

Ese recuerdo recuperado hizo un gran cambio en la vida de Clara, quien a partir de ahí tomo la férrea determinación que marcaría su camino.

\- "Cuando pueda valerme por mí misma, buscare la manera de encontrar más respuestas acerca de ello".

El día había llegado por fin, ella termino sus estudios básicos e intermedios y opto por un curso técnico sobre habilidades en curación y enfermedades varias (que duraba cerca de 3 años, por lo que se harán a la idea de que termino sus estudios básicos/intermedios a los 17/18 años).

Su padre se acercaba por fin a la puerta, al encontrarse se miraron y se abrazaron:

\- Cuídate mucho hija y por favor llámanos de vez en cuando para saber cómo estas.

\- No te preocupes pa, estaré bien...

Ya habiéndose despedido de sus padres, Clara emprendió rumbo hacia su primera gran parada, la biblioteca de ciudad Gesia. El lugar donde ella vivía estaba bastante alejado de allí y la movilidad de este se reducía a tener que caminar unos cuantos días para poder llegar a la estación de transporte. Clara estimaba que en 2 días estaría por allá y un día más le tomaría poder llegar a Gesia. En su camino pasaría por el valle de Grama, conocido por un mercadillo donde se vende de todo tipo de cosas y por las excelentes preparaciones de comida que tienen, desde asombrosos platos de puerco con repollo frito hasta una simple sopa de remolacha, además de sus edificios extravagantes, todos muy antiguos, pero con gran resistencia, similares a los que uno podría encontrar en Marruecos en la actualidad.

El plan de Clara era simple. Se abastecería de frutas y algunos implementos extra que no llevaba desde casa y preguntaría a alguno de los vendedores donde poder hospedarse para pasar la noche.

Fue un viaje largo, Pueblo Melissa queda bastante lejos del Valle de Grama, por lo que Clara tuvo mucho que caminar. Por suerte este tipo de viajes los hacia muy a menudo, ya que a ella le gustaba ir a escalar uno de los cerros que tenía alrededor su pueblo natal.

Al llegar al mercadillo el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, había conseguido hacerse de algunas buenas frutas y además de un bastón con el que podría defenderse en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarla. Hasta ese momento Clara no se había percatado de algo. Una mujer la venia siguiendo sigilosamente desde que entró al mercado, prestando atención a cada lugar donde entraba y cada paso que daba.

La noche comenzaba a caer en el valle, por lo que Clara decidió preguntar sobre algún lugar donde quedarse por la noche, decidió acercarse a uno de los puestos que aún no había cerrado, era uno de los famosos restaurantes que tenía el valle:

\- Disculpe señor, ¿Conoce algún lugar por aquí en donde pueda quedarme?

\- Ahhh... una turista... Claro, puedes quedarte en el edificio de la esquina. Pero te advierto una cosa... al decir esas palabras la mirada del señor cambio radicalmente.

\- Pasar la noche en este lugar puede significar incluso hasta tu muerte...

Asustada pero intrigada, Clara agradeció el dato y el consejo. Acto seguido el señor, quien se había percatado del susto que Clara paso, le pregunto de donde era, para amenizar el ambiente:

-Por lo que veo no estás muy familiarizada con estos lares, ¿de dónde vienes?...

\- Jaja... La verdad es que sí

Clara sintió algo extraño detrás de eso, lo que la hizo pensar que había algo anormal en el viejo, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Vengo caminando desde Pueblo Melissa pe-

\- ¡¿Pueblo Melissa?!, ¡Ese lugar queda a más de 25 km del valle! , – Clara miro al señor con cara de asombro, para ella era muy normal caminar ese tipo de distancias.

Luego de calmarse un momento, el señor le ofreció un plato de comida a Clara, ella tenía bastante hambre y las frutas no satisfacían del todo ese apetito (Casi un día entero sin comer y caminando, hambre debe tener y mucha), por lo que acepto con bastante gusto.

\- No te preocupes por la paga, ¡Esta comida va por cuenta de la casa!

Pasados unos minutos y con la situación mucho más distendida:

\- Disculpa si te molesto, pero... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Clara termino de comer, dejando ver su relajo al saciar su hambre

\- Ahhh... eso estuvo bien, tenía mucha hambre... Perdón, pero ¿Qué me pregunto? Jeje :D

El viejo dueño, sorprendido por la calma que inspiraba la chica al preguntarle, repitió...

\- Tu nombre...

\- Mi nombre es Clara, Clara Hernández.

\- Ya veo, es un bonito nombre, el mío es Navarro, soy el dueño de este local y también, ¡el orgulloso cocinero del mismo!

\- Ja, es un gusto conocerlo, dijo la muchacha con un tono inocente.

\- Y bien, ¿qué haces viajando tan joven? Asumo que tu viaje ha de ser largo, por la mochila que llevas.

Sorprendida por la perspicacia del viejo, Clara respondió.

\- Si... supongo que va a tomar algo de tiempo conseguir respuestas sobre mi niñez. Sobre todo, considerando las pocas pistas que tengo.

\- Por el tono de eso ultimo deduzco que, si sigo preguntando sobre ello, te va a incomodar mucho.

\- Mhhm... así es, no me gusta mucho intentar recordar lo poco que se, pero aun así... siento que, si no se dé ello, estaré incompleta.

El viejo no respondió nada, simplemente se remitió a mirar la determinación de Clara al decir esas palabras. En todos sus años vividos no había visto algo como eso.

En ese momento entró al local la mujer que estaba siguiendo a Clara. Al verla no aparentaba más de 30 años, tenía un cuerpo bastante deportivo, no era muy alta, pero tampoco baja y su pelo era corto de color rojizo, con un mechón al frente más largo que los demás. Al entrar, el ambiente cambio rápidamente, tanto el dependiente como Clara notaron algo extraño con la mujer.

\- ¡Oye viejo! ¡Dame una sopa de fideos con cerdo!, grito la mujer, quien con su sola forma de hablar dejaba en claro su fuerza. Clara decidió retirarse del lugar, agradeciendo la comida.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida Señor Navarro!

Al momento de irse, la mujer le miro y Clara le devolvió la mirada, en ese intercambio se podía sentir una tensión gigante, como si en cualquier momento una de las dos hubiera dado el primer golpe.

Saliendo del local, Clara tomo rumbo al lugar que el señor Navarro le había indicado. Aun con la advertencia de que podía ser peligroso, la muchacha decidió ir, pensando que nada malo podía ocurrir y que solo eran cosas que el viejo decía para darle más "mística" al lugar aprovechándose de su condición de turista.

Desde fuera del edificio se podía ver claramente que era un edificio restaurado de la época preguerra, por lo que, si bien avanzado, palidecía con respecto a los que había en Ciudad Gesia, aun así, tenía una bonita fachada y algunas de las habitaciones tenían balcones. Al entrar se encontró con la recepción, un mesón bastante deteriorado, pero que al menos estaba limpio, detrás del mostrador se encontraba un joven, de cerca de unos 30 a 35 años, alto y flacucho. Dados unos pasos dentro del lugar, el joven saco la voz, muy profunda, la misma se podría decir que calaba hasta los huesos.

\- Buenas noches y bienvenida a la Posada de Guile, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, señorita?

Con evidente sorpresa al escuchar el vozarrón del recepcionista, Clara le respondió.

\- Bu... Busco una habitación para poder quedarme por la noche.

\- Muy bien señorita, deme un momento...

El lugar tenía una apariencia bastante antigua y un aire como si muchas cosas hubiesen ocurrido ahí. Clara estaba bastante agotada, había sido un día largo, así que lo único que tenía en mente era poder dormir.

\- Listo, su habitación es la numero 15.

El espigado joven le entregó la llave de la misma, con cara estoica.

\- En la habitación existe un botón con el que se puede comunicar con recepción... aunque le advierto que de noche puede que no funcione...

-Gracias por el aviso... creo.

Clara subió por las escaleras y encontró su habitación. Luego de entrar en ella y ponerse cómoda decidió echar un vistazo por el balcón. La vista que tenía la habitación no era nada del otro mundo, eso debido a que el valle tampoco era gigante. Aun así, se podía ver la Luna en el cielo brillante.

\- Es muy bonito -dijo, con un tono de esperanza-

En el momento en que se disponía a entrar de nuevo a su habitación, Clara oye un paso en la orilla del balcón:

\- Buenas noches, forastera.

Rápidamente Clara se da vuelta y pregunta:

\- ¿Quién er-

La sorpresa invadía de nuevo el cuerpo de la joven al percatarse de quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella. Era la mujer que había entrado al local de comida hacia unas horas.


	3. Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: "Encuentro"**

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cuerpo de la mujer parada en el balcón, con suerte se podía distinguir su chaqueta, que tenía un aro en la parte del cuello. Mientras se mantenía de pie, contemplaba la cara de Clara...

\- ¿A qué viene la sorpresa jovencita?

Clara estaba paralizada, ni un solo musculo se movía en ese momento de tensión. La mujer se bajó del balcón y dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba la joven. Una sensación muy extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Clara, quien por un momento recordó el botón que el recepcionista menciono. A duras penas pudo moverse unos pasos hacia atrás, en búsqueda del mismo. En ese momento la joven se percató que los dichos del recepcionista eran ciertos, el botón, ubicado a un lado de la cama, no funcionaba. Ante esto, la situación se ponía mucho más compleja. La intrusa siguió avanzando y Clara no hacía nada, estaba nuevamente paralizada y con la sensación de que lo que estaba viendo no tenía relación alguna con ningún otro de sus sentidos.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo sentir sus pasos?, pensó la joven.

Consternada y aun sin reacción la muchacha solo veía a la mujer acercársele. De un momento a otro, Clara sintió una voz venir de atrás suya:

\- Es una bonita mochila la que traes... dijo la intrusa mientras la revisaba.

Si no fuese suficientemente confusa la situación, la misteriosa mujer apareció en un zarpazo detrás de Clara, justo al pie de la cama, donde se encontraba la mochila. Ni un solo ruido, ni el viento hizo que se moviera la larga cabellera castaña de la joven, era como si un fantasma hubiese pasado por su lado. Clara no entendía absolutamente nada y de manera casi instintiva dio un salto hacia fuera de la habitación, intentando quedar de frente a la intrusa. Había logrado volver en sí, pero no solo confusión recorría su mente, sino que un miedo terrible. Se encontraba enfrente de un monstruo, pensó.

\- ¿Qui...quien demonios ere...es?, Dijo titubeante Clara.

\- Fufu... eres la primera persona que no corre muerta de miedo luego de eso... supongo que a modo de premio te diré quién soy...

Terminada la frase el silencio reino por unos segundos en el lugar, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido.

\- Yo soy Johanna, pero en este valle la gente me llama "_la mujer fantasma"_...

\- ¿La mujer... fantasma? Respondió Clara, quien seguía sin poder entender a cabalidad como fue que aquella persona se había desplazado sin mover ni un poco el aire.

\- Por lo que puedo ver en esta mochila, estas intentando llegar a Gesia... ¿o me equivoco?

\- S... si

Armándose de valor, Clara salió de su catatónico estado y decidió dar un paso adelante, pero en cuestión de un segundo sintió como algo frio tocaba su vientre. Se trataba del bastón que había conseguido en el mercadillo, Johanna lo había utilizado para mantener la distancia entre las dos, nuevamente sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

\- Ni un paso más jovencita, si no quieres terminar en el hospital...

Clara comenzaba a sentir desesperación, eso no era bueno...

Durante su crecimiento pos incidente Clara tuvo una vida relativamente normal, salvo por algún idiota que la molestara. Ella tenía amigos y se llevaba bien con la gente, aun cuando esta la miraba con reticencia. Pero existía un pequeño gran problema y ese era su temperamento. Cuando un ser humano se enoja, normalmente este pierde por unos momentos la razón y no es capaz de mantenerse del todo estable, es frágil y por unos segundos (o minutos en algunos casos), este es vulnerable. Clara tenía un enojo muy explosivo y en varias ocasiones perdió el conocimiento por culpa del mismo. También esto podía ser provocado cuando se encontraba en situaciones muy al límite (como desesperación o angustia, aunque estos casos eran una a las mil). Para ella estas pérdidas de conocimiento eran una incógnita, pero muchas personas atestiguaron por qué sucedían...

**_De vuelta a la habitación..._**

La desesperación de la joven se acrecentaba cada vez más. No soportaba la idea de ser robada y por si fuera poco no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cuerpo comenzó a crear una fuerte presión sobre el ambiente, como si algo mas allá de sus capacidades quisiera salir.

En la mente de Johanna comenzaban a surgir dudas, la presión que la muchacha estaba provocando no era normal y eso comenzaba a mermar la confianza inicial.

Al verse en una encrucijada, Johanna decidido atacar a la muchacha con el bastón, haciéndola caer al suelo con una herida en la boca.

Desde el suelo, Clara no respondía, pero su cuerpo seguía emitiendo esa presión, que bien podría ser descrita como si la habitación y todo lo que estuviese cerca, fuese rodeado por una manta viscosa, que hacia los movimientos más lentos y el cuerpo más pesado. Clara se mantenía en silencio mientras se recomponía del golpe. Justo antes de levantarse, Johanna la ataco nuevamente...

\- ¡No te vas a levantar!, dijo mientras dirigía el bastón hacia la cabeza de la muchacha, pero justo antes de impactar este se detuvo.

\- ¡¿Pero que-

Sin alcanzar a terminar la pregunta, Johanna recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara. El mismo se sintió como si mil personas hubiesen puesto toda su fuerza en ello. Clara, usando su mano izquierda detuvo el bastón, mientras que con su derecha libero un golpe fortísimo. Mientras el mismo se efectuaba un aura oscura recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, quien luego de eso se desvaneció inconsciente al suelo. El estruendo provocado por la pelea hizo que las pocas personas que dormían en el lugar fuesen a ver que sucedía. Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con el frio escenario de una pelea terminada.

El Sol ya había hecho acto de presencia, era de mañana, alrededor de las 11:30. Clara comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

\- Vaya, despertaste, dijo el paramédico a su lado, quien estaba preparando una medicina para la herida que tenía en la boca.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Dó...dónde estoy?, dijo Clara con mucho dolor en su cuerpo y bastante sueño.

\- Estas en el Centro Asistencial de Grama, te encontraron inconsciente anoche en la habitación de la Posada de Guile. Tus heridas no son graves, así que te daremos el alta en unas horas más.

Clara una vez más se encontraba descolocada por la situación. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Luego de que el paramédico le hiciera la curación y se fuera de la habitación, Clara intento recordar los sucesos que la habían llevado a estar en esa posición, sin éxito alguno.

\- Otra vez... No puedo recordar nada. Solo recuerdo haber salido del baño luego de darme una ducha, haber visto la Luna desde dentro de la habitación y haberme acercado al balcón, luego de eso... La joven se encontraba frustrada, una vez mas no podía recordar nada.

Las dudas eran muchas, pero Clara decidió intentar olvidar el tema, tenía una preocupación más grande que recordar eso.

Mientras esto ocurría, Johanna estaba siendo interrogada por los policías de Grama. Despertó muy adolorida, con contusiones en el cuerpo, la nariz rota y un corte arriba de la ceja derecha. Salvo eso, no tenía ningún otro daño significativo. Las preguntas que le hacían los policías no llegaban a ningún lugar y sumado al hecho de que todas las personas que estuvieron cerca de la posada durante la noche no vieron absolutamente nada extraño antes del estruendo, hicieron que la mujer solamente pagara una pequeña multa por disturbios en propiedad privada (eso y que el recepcionista de la posada se hizo el completo desentendido de la situación, ya que se había quedado dormido y no quería perder su empleo contando la verdad).

\- ¿Puedo irme ya?, Dijo Johanna al terminar el interrogatorio, con un claro tono a desagrado.

\- Si, si, vete... Respondió el oficial, quien aún se encontraba reticente a creer que Johanna no había hecho algo más. Recordemos que en este valle se busca una mujer que es capaz de robar sin que nadie se dé cuenta de sus pasos. Aun teniendo tantas pruebas, no se podía demostrar del todo que Johanna era esa mujer (además de la poca cooperación del recepcionista).

Ya en libertad, Johanna emprendió su rumbo en búsqueda de Clara. Ella había sido testigo de primera mano de los poderes de la muchacha, por lo que su intriga era gigante. Quería saber más sobre ella y quería preguntarle acerca de esos poderes mostrados y si sabía algo sobre ellos, pues ella era capaz de hacer cosas con poderes similares, pero no entendía muy bien el como lo hacía, ya que sus habilidades de dominio sobre el aire las había tenido desde que era pequeña y las usaba de forma instintiva, casi sin tener que entenderlas.

\- Quizás ella podría... dijo Johanna con mucha emoción apretando su puño izquierdo.

Mientras recorría las estrechas calles del valle, llenas de gente comprando y vendedores gritando por sus productos, Johanna diviso la silueta de Clara a lo lejos. Usando el poder que le permite pasar desapercibida, hizo un _sprint_ hacia donde se encontraba la joven. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le lanzo un grito.

\- ¡Oye tú, la chica del cabello largo!

No hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió avanzar otro poco y volver a gritarle.

\- ¡Hey, la chica del pelo largo con el paño rojo!, ¡Date la vuelta!

Clara detuvo su andar, se dio una vuelta y miro a quien estaba llamándole, ya que era notorio que se refería a ella.

\- ¡Me hablas a-

Clara tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, acto seguido, tuvo un recuerdo de la noche anterior...

**_"- ¿A qué viene la sorpresa jovencita?"_**

El dolor se intensifico, Clara tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, sudaba mucho. Al ver que la joven no se encontraba bien, Johanna acudió en su ayuda.

\- O.…oye, ¿Qué te ocurre?, pregunto la mujer, quien se encontraba notoriamente preocupada por lo que le sucedía a la muchacha.

**_"-Yo soy Johanna...",_** Clara no soportaba el dolor, **_"la gente me llama "_****_la mujer fantasma"_****_..._**

Clara pudo levantar su cabeza, comenzaba a recuperarse, mientras lo hacía, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Johanna, quien podía sentir la hostilidad que recorría el cuerpo de Clara, ante esto dio un salto hacia atrás.

\- Tu... tu intentaste robarme anoche..., dijo Clara, con un notorio enojo.

Johanna pensó:

**_\- "Mierda, aun me recuerda, pensé que al quedar inconsciente no recordaría nada." _**

Y en cierto modo ella tenía razón, a través de una mera suposición casi pudo acercarse sin problemas a Clara. Aun así, Johanna rápidamente intento calmar la situación

\- ¡N..no me ataques por favor!, ¡No voy a intentar hacerte nada malo!, le grito Johanna.

La gente del mercadillo pasaba por al lado de ellas sin el más mínimo interés en lo que hacían, ya que para ellos este tipo de circunstancias eran pan de cada día.

Clara bajo un poco su hostilidad, aun escéptica de los dichos de la mujer, decidió entablar una conversación.

\- ¿Quién me dice a mí que no me estas mintiendo?

\- Mírame... estoy herida, estamos en medio del mercadillo y ayer intente robar a una turista, ¿No crees que si te hago algo ahora tendría las de perder?

Clara se calmó mucho luego de darle una vuelta a esas palabras, aun así, con tono decidido prosiguió.

\- Entonces si no vas a robarme, ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí?

\- Respuestas, dijo Johanna.

\- ¿Sobre qué?, replico de manera intrigante Clara.

\- Sobre esos poderes que mostraste anoche...

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?, yo no tengo poderes, soy una humana normal.

Johanna estaba sorprendida, la chica recordaba su cara, no obstante, no recordaba haber usado sus poderes.

\- No...no me digas que no lo recuerdas.

\- No, en lo absoluto, dijo Clara, con seguridad. Ante esto, Johanna decidió pedirle si podía acompañarla en su viaje.

\- Claro que no, aléjate de mí, respondió Clara con mucha convicción, pero Johanna usaría el truco más directo y verdadero que tenía.

\- Por favor déjame acompañarte. De lo poco que alcance a ver de las cosas de tu mochila, puedo decir que tu viaje es para encontrar respuestas... y yo también quiero encontrar las mías, pero jamás me atreví a dejar el valle por miedo... Clara se mantenía escéptica, pero podía entenderla.

\- Simplemente te lo pido para poder saber que son estos poderes que tengo... para poder saber dónde está mi madre...

\- ¿Tu madre?, Clara se interesó, las motivaciones de Johanna parecían nobles, pero aun desconfiaba de la mujer.

\- Ella... me dejo cuando era pequeña por culpa de mí padre o al menos eso me dijo en las pocas ocasiones que estuvo sobrio. Se que es un deseo egoísta, pero quiero poder verla una vez más.

Clara, aun sabiendo que era una ladrona y que podía estar mintiéndole, decidió aceptar la compañía de la mujer. Además, considero que podría ser bueno tener una acompañante para evitar un nuevo incidente.

\- Está bien, puedes acompañarme, pero a la mínima que intentes algo...

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Ambas estrecharon sus manos en señal de paz.

Consumada la alianza, Clara había conseguido una compañera de viaje. Su siguiente destino era la estación de transporte. Pero antes de llegar allá estaba un largo camino, donde ambas se conocerían un poco más.


	4. Conocerme y Conocerse

**Capítulo 3: "Conocerme y Conocerse"**

El camino hasta la estación de transporte, tal como Clara estimo en un principio, duraría un día completo. Ella se sentía afortunada, al mismo tiempo que confundida. Afortunada porque el incidente no retraso su viaje (aunque no estuviese en contra del tiempo), además de haber conseguido algo de compañía para el viaje. Su confusión se debía a que seguía sin entender porque perdía la memoria de esa manera. Johanna en tanto se sentía intrigada, a la vez que ansiosa.

A diferencia de Clara, es una mujer ya entrada en sus 30 años, con un comportar diametralmente opuesto al de la chica. Segura de sí misma y prepotente es poco decir, la verdad. Su actuar se justifica debido a que ha vivido una vida más bien solitaria, pero, por más situaciones por las que haya pasado, siempre sintió que no tenía un propósito especial, que simplemente vivía para poder subsistir, nada más, así que su actuar se justificaba en el hecho de que no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. El conocer a Clara y ver que ella también usaba poderes, fue una gran sorpresa, que en la mente de la mujer no pasaría desapercibida, porque era la primera vez en años que veía algo como eso (la respuesta más sencilla es que en el Valle, prácticamente todos son humanos sin poderes), esos segundos que pudo presenciar, le recordaron los anhelos que tenía cuando era más joven, quizás de unos 20 o 19 años. Las palabras que le dijo a Clara antes de empezar su camino a la estación de transporte fueron sinceras, toscas, pero completamente verdaderas, pensaba mientras caminaba.

Habían pasado un par de kilómetros de caminata por la larga carretera cubierta por arboles a los lados, cuando Johanna se cansó del sepulcral silencio que había entre ambas, soltando de improviso un gancho para iniciar una conversación.

\- Oye Clara... ¿A qué vas a Gesia?, viendo tu mochila pude deducir que ibas a esa ciudad, pero...

La mujer no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, pero lo que la sorprendería más seria la respuesta.

\- Vaya, pensé que estaríamos en silencio todo el viaje, ¡que alivio!, dijo Clara, notoriamente feliz de que la otra mujer le hiciese esa pregunta

Johanna no pudo sino reír

\- Entonces...

\- Si quieres saberlo, debes primero decirme porque me acompañas.

\- ¿No te lo dije ya?, dijo la pelirroja mujer.

\- Llevamos ya un par de kilómetros recorridos, sabes. En eso he tenido tiempo para pensar lo que me dijiste. Te creo, es la verdad, pero no es todo. Quiero saber quién eres, que quieres, cuáles son tus anhelos. Vamos, conocerte.

Una forma de actuar impropia de Clara, pero la chica lo hacía con un motivo especial. Si iba a tener que compartir viaje con ella, tenía que al menos conocerla, entenderla, ¿no es lógico?

\- Vaya, ¿Quién hubiese visto a la tímida chica que salió del hospital?, cambias bastante cuando sientes que hay relativa confianza, ¿eh?

Johanna también se expresaba con soltura, Clara la verdad es que se encontraba muy a gusto teniendo a una persona con quien conversar. Si bien sus padres adoptivos hablaban con ella, su pasar del tiempo era más bien solitario, por lo que este tipo de interacciones, en el fondo, le gustaban, aunque le costase mucho empezar a empezarlas.

Con un estirón a sus brazos, la mujer se dispuso a contarle su historia.

\- Muy bien jovencita, te contare todo.

Rápidamente la mirada de Johanna cambio, se volvió seria.

\- Veras, yo soy nacida en Gesia, por eso mi intriga. Viví en esa ciudad durante 17 años así que se lo jodida que es, es una locura de ciudad. Empecé a vivir sola cuando salí del cole. decidí irme de la casa de mi padre, ya que no soportaba sus borracheras interminables.

Mientras lo decía, un asco profundo se podía diferenciar en la cara de la mujer, realmente no le gustaba recordar eso.

\- Quería vivir sola y alejada de ese patán. Aunque no siempre fue así... los primeros años después de la ida de mi mama fueron tranquilos, casi no se emborrachaba y seguía trabajando. Aun así, sucumbió ante el vicio y se dio a la botella como si nunca hubiera tenido una hija. Si no fuera porque me iba bien en el cole y los profes me incentivaban a seguir, posiblemente no hubiese podido terminar mis estudios.

Clara se cuestionó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y qué paso con tu ma'?

Johanna miro a un lado, como si le hubiese tocado un nervio.

\- Ella se fue de la casa cuando yo era pequeña. Debí haber tenido unos 10 u 11 años cuando se marchó. No entendí muy bien el porqué, pero el viejo estaba muy molesto, de eso si me acuerdo.

Clara podía sentir la molestia de Johanna al momento de hablar de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de sentir la melancolía detrás de esas últimas palabras que hablaban de su madre.

Johanna continuo...

\- Ella era una mujer muy buena conmigo, siempre me daba en el gusto. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando tenía cinco años hice un berrinche porque quería ir al zoológico. Me dijo que no podíamos, pero que iba a hacer lo mejor para poder llevarme... En ese entonces mi viejo también trabajaba y aun no se convertía en el patán que debe ser aun, por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo ella pudo cumplir su promesa. Puede parecer infantil, pero tiempo después me daría cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzó por mí. Siempre me cuidaba de que no me ocurrieran cosas malas... Nunca más la volví a ver después de que se fue de la casa... realmente la extraño.

Esa última frase sonó muy triste. Llena de años de soledad. Johanna no lo dijo en ese momento, pero ella nunca más sintió el afecto de alguien en su vida. Es claro que tuvo un par de relaciones con diferentes personas, pero jamás pudo sentir el mismo cariño que recibía de su madre. La ausencia de la misma en si explica la tosquedad de ella también, ya que después de unos años de la partida de su madre tuvo que lidiar con el imbécil de su padre.

Clara entonces replico.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te dedicaste a robar en vez de intentar encontrarla?

Johanna impetuosa respondió

\- ¡Como querías que subsistiera!, mocosa idiota...

Enfadada Clara replico...

\- ¡Oye, a que vino eso!

Johanna riendo prosiguió...

\- Además, si me dediqué a buscarla... lo hice un par de años, hasta que cumplí los 23. En ese momento deje de hacerlo, considere que era punto muerto y que probablemente ella había pasado a mejor vida, aunque nunca he perdido la esperanza de que siga andando entre nosotros, ya que esa deducción la hice yo simplemente porque quería parar, ya que no me hacía sentir bien. Sobre lo de robar... lo hacía porque ya nada me importaba la verdad. No tenía a nadie cerca, por lo que no debía rendirle cuentas a ningún idiota. Además, mi poder me permitía hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era como un "fantasma", aunque ese apodo me lo puso la gente del Valle y yo simplemente lo adopte porque me pareció genial. Conocerte a ti hizo que me dieran ganas de salir a buscarla de nuevo, quizás esta vez si la encuentre, quien sabe...

La mujer termino riendo con lo último, ni ella misma se lo creía. Habiendo terminado, Johanna le pregunto a Clara.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ya sabes un par de cosas sobre mí, pero yo lo único que se de ti es que te diriges a Gesia.

Clara, simplemente respondió lo que sabía.

\- Comparada con la tuya, mi vida ha sido más bien tranquila. Mis padres cuidaron bien de mi hasta que decidí marcharme hace unos días de casa. Lo único en que me diferencio de las demás personas es que no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez, salvo uno...

Johanna sintió la tensión de eso último, pero algo la detuvo de preguntar que era.

\- Y si, si querías saberlo, ese es el motivo de mi viaje a Gesia. El recuerdo que tuve hace unos años atrás sobre ese momento vino a mi exactamente de la misma forma en que recordé quien eras tú en el Valle, desde aquella vez dediqué mis tiempos libres a prepararme para viajar y encontrar una respuesta a ese recuerdo. Conseguía dinero trabajando los fines de semana en cosas simples, ayudar en alguna tienda de Melissa o hasta cortar el pasto de alguna casa, todo servia. Mi papa me enseño algunos movimientos de defensa personal y mi mama me incentivo a estudiar unos años sobre primeros auxilios y cosas por el estilo. Para cuando me sentí lista, que no fue sino apenas salí del curso, decidí empezar el viaje.

Johanna comprendió inmediatamente y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Sabía que lo que estaba detrás de esa pérdida de memoria gigante era esa oscura aura que vio en la posada, por lo que no pudo sino sentir miedo al mismo tiempo que pena por la situación de Clara, quien, aunque no se diese cuenta, era controlada por algo muy siniestro.

Johanna pregunto, no de manera directa y titubeando si hacerlo o no.

\- Entonces... ese recuerdo que tuviste... ¿De qué se trataba?

Clara no se sentía cómoda recordándolo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

\- Era de noche, yo estaba gritando por mi papa... se veían tres siluetas enfrente de mí, una era una mujer y las otras dos presumo que eran mi papa y otro hombre...

La ansiedad aumentaba en el cuerpo de Clara. Johanna al percatarse de esto, intento detener a la muchacha, pero ella diría algo más.

\- La mujer llevaba un símbolo en el pecho que no puedo reconocer, nunca lo había visto. Eso es lo que estoy buscando, quiero saber más sobre eso...

Clara apretó su puño, en frustración.

\- En ninguno de los libros del colegio aparecía el símbolo. Cuando entré a estudiar el curso de primeros auxilios tampoco lo vi por ningún lado. Cada vez la idea de viajar a la biblioteca de Gesia parecía la mejor de las opciones. Los profes me dijeron que era el símbolo de un antiguo grupo de personas, pero que no valía la pena seguir investigando.

Johanna no quería sonar demasiado inquisitiva, pero decidió seguir adelante y preguntarle.

\- ¿Como era ese símbolo?

Clara sintió sus latidos aumentar al recordarlo con un poco más de nitidez.

\- Era... era como un círculo el cual era atravesado en la parte de en medio, de arriba hacia abajo... como si una flecha atravesara una naranja, pero viéramos la flecha de manera vertical.

Clara no supo describir a cabalidad el símbolo, pero se trataba de la letra griega Phi mayúscula (Φ). Luego de la guerra de mundos, el griego paso a ser una lengua muerta, pero muchos grupos de personas adoptaron sus símbolos para representarse.

Llegaba la noche al camino y tanto Clara como Johanna estaban cansadas, por lo que decidieron encontrar un pequeño refugio a un costado de la carretera y dormir. El trayecto que les restaba no era mucho, por lo que llegarían a la estación en la mañana temprano.


	5. Planes

**Capítulo 4: "Planes"**

Llegado el amanecer, Clara y Johanna retomaron su viaje hasta la estación de transporte, sin saber que muchas cosas les depararía el destino en su trayecto. Mientras caminaban por el desecho camino que se había formado después de las batallas en la Guerra de Mundos, las diferentes capitales del orbe celebraban las campañas para las elecciones a la asamblea mundial.

**Gesia** (América), **Nocea **(Oceanía), **Zonagro** (África), **Mallago** (Europa) y **Kazeda **(Asia), las 5 capitales de los 5 continentes eran los epicentros de las campañas que permitirían elegir a sus nuevos representantes, estas durando un año en total.

Como ya era una costumbre desde que se instauro la paz sobre la Tierra, todas las ciudades escogían cada 6 años a un representante para acceder al puesto más importante dentro de la política mundial, en una decisión que se había instaurado en medio de la guerra como una medida para evitar que las naciones más pobres se viesen afectadas de sobremanera. Los gobiernos de la época decidieron dejar sus soberanías en son de una causa mayor como lo era proteger el planeta de los alienígenas invasores. En su momento la decisión tuvo detractores, pero a medida que la guerra de mundos continuaba, estos dieron su brazo a torcer.

El formato nuevo era bastante simple. Al no existir las soberanías antiguas, ya que estas se desintegraron y el hecho de que la población en su mayoría estaba luchando, hizo que el esfuerzo se centrara en crear grandes distritos con una capital. En ese entonces se dividió las capitales en los 5 continentes, de manera que fuese simple ubicar uno del otro (esto último seria clave en la victoria terrestre), siendo Brasilia (para sorpresa de muchos en su momento) en América, Moscú en Europa, Beijing en Asia, El Cairo en África y Sídney en Oceanía.

Cada distrito tomo la decisión de participar con un representante, el cual por obligación debía ser un civil (hombre o mujer, daba igual) de 30 a 40 años con sus estudios básicos e intermedios terminados. Este individuo fue designado de manera aleatoria, ya que no se podía entrar en periodo de elecciones mientras se mantenía una guerra con una especie extraterrestre (esta decisión también fue polémica, pero al igual que lo anterior, era eso o una derrota aplastante). El Gabinete, hasta ese momento organizado solo por humanos (esto se debió en gran medida a que los Zanekos (la raza alienígena que se unió con la especie humana), se mantuvieron al margen de las políticas terrestres, no les interesaba), designo a un Líder Momentáneo (al más puro estilo Romano) para tomar el mando del poder central.

El tiempo de guerra finalizo y gracias a los avances traídos por los aliados Zanekos se decidió que el líder sería una IA (Inteligencia Artificial), quien tomaría la decisión final sobre los asuntos políticos. Desde ese momento, cada 6 años, los cinco representantes son elegidos.

En las elecciones de este año, existía un gran revuelo, ya que el partido Áureo, de tendencia muy pasivo-agresiva para hacer más preponderantes en la sociedad a los humanos puros había liderado con gran soltura las encuestas previas a las votaciones. Lo peor del caso era que tenían pocos (o nulos) planes para aquellos humanos con poderes o como se les conoce de manera más formal, para los "Elementales".

Esta efervescencia se daba por primera vez en 10 años y su más antiguo registro se tenía desde la época de "La Cacería de Elementales". Sumado a esto último, se rumoreaba que el jefe del partido y el candidato de este para ser el representante de Gesia, Lewis Jackson, tenía comunicaciones directas con Giovanni Musko, quien fue el comandante de las fuerzas áureas durante la cacería y quien estuvo al mando del batallón que había tenido participación en el "Fracaso de Melissa", aunque esta información no había podido ser corroborada, por lo que solo era un rumor, nada más.

Si bien podría parecer inofensivo desde una mirada bastante somera, la situación que este grupo provocaba era mucho más profunda y compleja. La gente y la prensa no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que se fraguaba por debajo de la fachada que los Áureos presentaban.

El grupo en realidad estaba divido en dos facciones. Para el público, eran un partido de oposición con fuerza, pero que mantenían su actuar dentro de lo que las leyes les permitían y que, si bien eran un tanto agresivos con sus contrincantes, no pasaba más allá de una mera palabrería política, cosa que la gente, en especial los que aún seguían vivos luego de la guerra, estaban más que acostumbrados. El problema, como mencione anteriormente, radica en la segunda facción, quienes para el público, eran disidentes del partido político, quienes si tomaban acción y atacaban a los humanos elementales, pero que eran eso, disidentes, personas que no se veían identificadas con el rumbo que había tomado el partido, además de que una gran porción de la población no veía a Giovanni aparecer en cámara desde hacía años, por lo que la mayoría comenzó a creer que la disidencia se había quedado sin su cabeza. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Giovanni estaba más activo que nunca desde su fracaso en Melissa, y utilizaba al partido político como una máscara para poder tomar el poder mediante la fuerza.

\- Estos imbéciles no sabrán que fue lo que los ataco... para el momento en que se hayan percatado, los repugnantes elementales habrán desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y todo volverá a ser como era antes.

Era lo que pensaba Giovanni a diario. Él tenía un resentimiento muy grande hacia los elementales, debido a que, en su juventud, tuvo que "compartir" con varios de ellos durante la Guerra.

\- Miserables escorias sin honor. La gente ya lo olvido, pero yo aún recuerdo perfectamente la traición por la cual pasamos... son basura, no merecen siquiera que se les llame seres vivos.

¿A qué traición se refiere? Pues era bastante complejo entender sus palabras si no se sabe uno de los sucesos más relevantes de la Guerra de Mundos.

**Año 2068 D.C, al noroeste del centro de Gesia, 3 años después de que la Guerra de Mundos comenzara.**

\- Oye Gio, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir adelante del escuadrón?

Pregunto Takeo, uno de los amigos de Giovanni, ellos estaban en medio de una misión de reconocimiento por esos lados de la capital, para saber si el enemigo se acercaba o no. Giovanni conoció a Takeo uno años antes de la guerra, desde esa época eran muy buenos amigos y dio la casualidad de que ambos terminaron en el mismo escuadrón de batalla cuando fueron llamados a la guerra.

Luego de unas horas de estar en reconocimiento, el jefe de escuadrón decidió que sería una buena idea descansar. Mientras lo hacían, Giovanni y Takeo decidieron tener una de sus habituales conversaciones.

\- Sabes Gio, como me jode tener que estar batallando con estas estúpidas cucarachas gigantes... maldición, yo solo quería vivir una vida tranquila...

La voz del muchacho sonó muy melancólica en ese último instante, casi como si el trasfondo fuese una sensación a muerte.

\- Creo que todos Tak, pero así nos tocó la suerte y hay que aceptarla con nuestra mejor cara, ¿No crees?

Las palabras de Giovanni tenían la notoria intención de levantarle el animo a su amigo.

\- Si, tienes razón, pero aun así... maldición, yo quería tener una familia, vivir en el campo, vamos, no tener que pasar mis días en esta estúpida guerra que lo único que nos ha traído es desesperación y angustia...

Con cada palabra Takeo se ponía más y más depresivo, realmente parecía que quería desistir.

\- Tak... ¿no has pensado que quizás puedes obtener esa vida tranquila después de la guerra?

\- Si, claro que lo he hecho, pero esta estupidez parece no tener fin... Es una mierda, ni siquiera sé cómo se encuentra mi familia.

Un pequeño silencio recorrió el lugar donde estaban conversando y comiendo.

\- Ahhh... si pudiera verlos una vez más, creo que podría seguir adelante con este sin sentido, dijo finalmente Takeo, quien parecía bastante triste por la situación que estaba viviendo.

\- Y tu Gio, ¿No tienes familia?, llevamos años conversando, pero nunca me lo has dicho.

Giovanni parecía sorprendido, pero realmente sabía que tarde o temprano el tema aparecería.

\- Si, aunque no sé si ellos me consideran como familia...

Takeo quedo intrigado, pero el tono que tomo esa frase fue muy triste como para seguir con ello, él no quería pegarle la melancolía a su amigo, por lo que no considero prudente volver a hacer una pregunta. El joven siguió comiendo su bocadillo, sin volver a tocar el tema. Giovanni se quedó aliviado, la verdad era que a él no le gustaba hablar mucho de las relaciones con su familia, ya que para ellos él siempre fue el chico rebelde. En el fondo, cuando lo llamaron para formar parte de la Guerra como un soldado, Giovanni vio la oportunidad de poder demostrarle a los suyos de lo que era capaz, aunque con lo que Takeo había dicho hasta ahora, la incertidumbre comenzó a tomar parte del corazón del hombre.

La tranquilidad del descanso se vio interrumpida por una fuerte explosión en un edificio cercano a donde ellos estaban.

A mediados de ese año, las fuerzas Taraknianas (Gentilicio de la raza Tarak, la que invadió nuestro planeta) descubrieron la tecnología para poder controlar la mente de los seres humanos. En el primer ataque que se hizo, el arma fue todo un éxito, y muchos de los escuadrones terrestres pasaron a ser escuadrones Taraknianos. El problema, o visto desde el punto de vista Tarak, la ventaja de esta arma, era que no daba señas de que se estuviese controlando a las personas, el daño que proporcionaba era totalmente invisible, pero quebraba la voluntad de aquel que se viese expuesto al disparo de la misma, haciéndolo mucho más susceptible de seguir las órdenes del enemigo, la única falla que los humanos pudieron descubrir es que esta no funcionaba bajo tierra, pero un ataque subterráneo era demasiado lento, por lo que solo se podían defender utilizando este método. lamentablemente este no sería descubierto sino hasta unos meses después de que el escuadrón de Giovanni fuese atacado y para la historia, esta arma jamás existió, puesto que nadie pudo verla en acción sin que fuese afectado por la misma.

De vuelta a Gesia...

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!, ¡RYAN, QUE MIERDA PASA EN ESE EDIFICIO!

Eran los gritos que el jefe de escuadrón expulso de su cuerpo hacia una de las francotiradoras que quedaron cuidando el lugar donde descansaban. Lamentablemente, para el momento en el que el jefe dijo la primera palabra, todos los francotiradores estaban muertos. Para la sorpresa de los presentes, aquellos atacantes no eran Taraknianos, eran... Humanos.

Giovanni y Takeo, junto con un puñado que reacciono a tiempo, lograron correr unos metros, pero el ataque era implacable, los humanos que atacaban eran los famosos "elementales" de los que Giovanni había escuchado hablar. La mente del susodicho estaba llena de preguntas, pero la que más rondaba en su mente era ¿Por qué?

Los pensamientos de Giovanni, aun confusos se vieron interrumpidos en plena carrera al ver que Takeo daba un grito desgarrador a su lado. En la visión de Giovanni, parecía que el joven movía los labios sin emitir un ruido. Detrás de él, una silueta, posiblemente uno de los elementales, le daba una estocada a Takeo, atravesándolo como si fuese una brocheta de carne. Giovanni trastabillo en su carrera, cayendo al suelo y quedando inconsciente, con el recuerdo final de su amigo siendo asesinado por un elemental. Su cuerpo sin conciencia fue confundido con un cadáver más, ya que al momento de golpearse la cabeza se hizo una herida no muy profunda pero que, si sangro mucho, dejando su cara y parte de su cuerpo ensangrentados. Estuvo 3 días inconsciente en el suelo. Al despertar y ver el desolador panorama, decidió retirarse de la batalla y seguir con su camino de manera independiente. En su mente había 2 cosas claras, una era acabar con los Taraknianos, ya que ellos fueron los causantes de la perdida de todo lo que era valioso para el (incluyendo su propia voluntad de seguir adelante por alguien más) y la otra, acabar con los traidores elementales, para siempre.

Una rabia por traición, una pena innecesaria. Giovanni nunca más fue el mismo. Tiempo paso y volvió a la sociedad, dispuesto a quebrantar la paz a la que los puros y los elementales se habían acostumbrado. Para evitar el ser rastreado por su apellido, decidió ponerse uno inventado, que no tuviese historial y a nadie pareció importarle. Así fue como tiempo después comandaría "la cacería de elementales" y se vería encontrado con aquella niña que gritaba desesperada por su padre. Luego de un tiempo alejado de las batallas, pero aun funcionando de manera interina, Giovanni comenzó a planear una forma de acabar con el orden impuesto hasta ese momento.

\- Ya lo verán... se quedarán de una pieza cuando me vean aparecer de nuevo.

Decía Giovanni confiado en que su plan funcionaria a la perfección.

De vuelta con Clara y Johanna...

La pareja por fin había llegado a la estación de transporte

\- Maldición que lejos esta esté basurero, dijo Johanna al llegar

\- Y que lo digas, desde Melissa a pie son kilómetros y kilómetros, pero como ejercicio está muy bien, replico Clara, con optimismo.

\- ¿No tenían auto tus padres?

\- No, no nos da para tanto, además que ni a mi pa' ni a mi ma' les llamaba mucho la atención.

\- Demonios, pudo resultar útil. Y para peor suerte no paso ningún auto mientras caminábamos, dijo Johanna, frustrada.

\- Vamos, deja de quejarte, tampoco estuvo tan mal el viaje.

\- Bah..., soltó Johanna, con un tono de "lo que digas".

En la estación, las 2 se encontraron con un montón de propaganda para las elecciones del representante de Gesia. Tanto a Clara como a Johanna la política poco o nada les interesaba, al punto en que Clara simplemente no le prestaba atención, pero eso cambiaría rotundamente. Una corazonada diría alguien, fue la que tuvo Clara al ver el símbolo de Phi¨minúscula (φ) en los carteles, como si su subconsciente conociera esa imagen (Es la misma letra que vio Clara en su recuerdo, pero en su versión minúscula, por eso le parece familiar).

\- ¿Estás bien Clara?, te pusiste pálida de la nada, pregunto Johanna.

\- Si, no te preocupes Johanna, la joven giro un poco la cabeza, mientras lo hacía termino diciendo: solo fue un dolor de cabeza.

Algo de sentido tenia, recién se había recuperado de lo que ocurrió en la posada, así que Johanna no le presto más atención, supuso que era un daño colateral y nada más.

Las chicas compraron los pasajes a Gesia y abordaron el tren que las llevaría. En el tren se acomodaron en un lugar esquinado en el segundo vagón. En el mismo había un anciano, quien, al ver a Clara, fijo inmediatamente su mirada en ella. Era algo incomodo, por lo que la chica hizo notar su incomodidad a través de su cara. Johanna se dio vuelta y miro al anciano, al mismo tiempo que le grito:

\- ¡¿Se te perdió algo viejo?!

El viejo sonrió, le pareció cómico el comentario. Johanna comenzó a cabrearse y a Clara le pico la curiosidad. Antes de que una de las dos hiciera algo más, el anciano les dijo:

\- Ustedes dos tienen algo especial... díganme, ¿Les gustaría saber lo que les depara el futuro?

Las dos mujeres se miraron, ¿Quién demonios era ese anciano?

Johanna decidió ir primero, sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría.


	6. Gesia

**Capítulo 5: "Gesia"**

Johanna se dirigió dónde estaba sentado el anciano, al llegar dio un palmetazo a la mesa enfrente de él.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que puedes ver el futuro viejo?

Sonriendo el anciano respondió

\- Veras muchacha... es tan claro como lo he dicho, yo soy capaz de ver el futuro de las personas, aunque...

La cara del viejo cambió de golpe, mucho más serio.

\- Mis predicciones no son exactas, tendrás que tú hacer el trabajo de encontrarles sentido.

Johanna aun no confiaba mucho en lo que el anciano decía, de todas formas, ella había visto en el valle a muchos charlatanes que decían ver el futuro de la gente, así que supuso que era otro más. Dado esto, decidió preguntar, sabiendo cómo se las traían esos tipos.

\- ¿Y tengo que pagar algo o darte algo a cambio?

El viejo le devolvió la mirada

\- Absolutamente nada, no les voy a cobrar.

\- Ya veo... Entonces adelante, ve que me tiene deparado el futuro.

En ese instante el tren comenzó su recorrido.

Johanna tomó asiento en frente del viejo, se acomodó. Al mismo tiempo el anciano le preguntó a la mujer.

\- ¿Cuál es tu mano dominante?

\- La mano derecha, respondió Johanna, un poco confundida.

\- ¿Me permites tomarla?, preguntó cordialmente el viejo

Johanna miró con extrañeza al anciano, inmediatamente preguntó.

\- ¿Qué acaso no tienes una bola de cristal o algo por estilo?

El viejo soltó una carcajada

\- No muchacha... solo necesito tocar la mano dominante de una persona y podré ver lo que le ocurrirá dentro de los siguientes 6 meses.

\- ¿Tan poco? Replicó un tanto decepcionada la mujer

\- Estoy un poco oxidado, quizás en mis tiempos mozos podría haber visto toda su vida con exactitud, pero ya no estoy para esos trotes...

Johanna entonces extendió su mano derecha, el viejo la tomo con delicadeza. En ese instante un calor irradiado el cuerpo de ambos.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué?... Dijo Johanna en completa sorpresa.

Un aura de color blanco recorrió el cuerpo del anciano, al mismo tiempo que un resplandor, no muy fuerte salió de la mano extendida.

\- "Dos siluetas llevarán la senda del destino sangriento. Una tercera silueta acompañará al río de la esperanza en son de una estrella resplandeciente"

Terminada la última palabra, el calor que emanaba el anciano desapareció por completo y el mismo soltó la mano de Johanna con la misma delicadeza que la tomo. La mujer sorprendida espetó

\- ¡No entendí una mierda!

Decepcionada se paró y se fue a donde estaba Clara, quien miró atentamente como el viejo hacia la predicción. Llena de intriga la muchacha se levantó de su asiento y decidió ir por la suya. Al pasar al lado de Johanna esta le dijo

\- Ni te molestes, no vas a entender nada de las idioteces que dice el viejo.

Clara decidió omitir la sugerencia de Johanna e ir de todas formas. Al llegar al lugar le preguntó al anciano

\- ¿Puede ver mi futuro también?

\- Claro muchacha, toma asiento.

Mientras Clara se sentaba, el viejo preguntó

\- ¿Supongo que lo viste todo desde allá, cierto?

\- Por supuesto, dijo Clara.

\- Entonces ya sabes cómo va la cosa.

Clara extendió su mano derecha y con la misma delicadeza que con Johanna, el anciano tomó su mano. El calor comenzó a irradiar y el resplandor volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez...

\- No puedo... ver nada

El viejo comenzó a sudar y ponerse muy nervioso, Johanna desde el asiento no cabía en su asombro.

\- "Solo hay oscuridad"

Luego de eso el anciano retiró su mano rápidamente, asustado. Clara en tanto estaba confundida a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?, preguntó la muchacha.

Algo terrible... no puedo describirlo con palabras, pero en tu interior yace un poder abrumadoramente temible, resolvió el anciano, aun temblando del miedo.

\- ¿Un poder... temible?, Clara miró su mano mientras seguía en confusión.

La muchacha se levantó del asiento, agradeció el tiempo del anciano y se fue donde estaba Johanna, quien inmediatamente le pregunto

\- ¿Qué fue lo ocurrió? El viejo quedó de una pieza por lo que veo...

\- Me dijo algo sobre un poder temible que tengo en mi interior... no logro entender nada...

Johanna en ese momento se percató de lo que el viejo estaba hablando. Lo más probable es que haya visto la representación de aquella aura que ella vio desprenderse de Clara en la posada. Sin pensarlo, decidió contárselo a Clara.

\- Verás Clara, cuando te hice detenerte en el valle y te mencioné tus poderes, lo hice pensando que conocías acerca de ellos, pero por lo que he podido entender, no es así. Cuando estabas en la posada tu cuerpo comenzó a emitir una presión gigantesca y al mismo tiempo se cubrió de un aura oscura, muy densa... Luego de eso me diste un golpe y quede inconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente.

\- Entonces... ¿Si tengo poderes?, dijo Clara, confundida.

\- Si, pero es probable que los uses de la misma manera que yo, casi por instinto...

Clara miró por la ventana mientras el tren avanzaba a toda velocidad por los campos que separaban a la estación de transportes de la gran ciudad.

\- Pero que tengas poderes no me preocupa, lo que sí me preocupa es la naturaleza de este... me da... miedo, dijo Johanna.

\- Por lo que describes y por lo que dijo el viejo, parece que escondo un poder bastante aterrador.

Mientras Clara decía esas palabras, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nerviosismo y susto. No lograba asimilar lo que ocurría.

El viaje en el tren continuó hasta el día siguiente, cuando temprano por la mañana llegaron a Gesia. Clara despertó primero, por lo que se percató de la llegada y decidió despertar a Johanna.

\- Johanna...

Aun durmiendo la mujer refunfuñó

\- ¡DESPIERTA JOHANNA!

De un salto por susto la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y cabreada le dijo a Clara

\- ¡MALDITA MOCOSA DE MI-

En ese momento Clara apuntó a la ventana con su pulgar, por la misma se podía ver la ciudad de Gesia, al fin habían llegado a destino.

Moderna es una palabra que queda corta, Gesia era la capital no solo del continente, sino que la más importante del mundo. Una vida muy movida y frenética viven sus habitantes, la tecnología es parte de su vida. El metro y el transporte públicos son lo suficientemente eficaces para que nadie se moleste al respecto (además de tener un precio muy asequible y ser muy flexible con respecto a la condición de los usuarios, a diferencia de nuestra época). Su infraestructura es difícil de comparar con algo que exista en nuestro tiempo, es una mezcla de grandes y amplias calles con edificios altos, llenos de vidrios mejorados para que resistan golpes fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo casas y construcciones muy similares a las que se verían en Melissa, de ladrillo y cemento puro, muy humildes en comparación a las mega estructuras que había a su alrededor. Se podía ver que llevaba un gran avance por sobre todo lo que Clara había visto alguna vez y con razón, es donde la asamblea tiene su sede y es también donde se declaró la paz entre mundos. Gesia podríamos decir que es una fusión de estilos bastante única y también es el epicentro de las grandes ocasiones.

Luego de espabilar ante el asombro de ver la gran ciudad desde tan cerca, Clara se dispuso a bajar del tren. Johanna no parecía muy sorprendida y hasta parecía molesta por tener que volver a esa ciudad.

Clara decidió caminar un poco y conocer la ciudad, era primera vez que iba en su vida por lo que todo le maravillaba. Cerca del mediodía, las dos mujeres decidieron ir a desayunar, ya que tenían mucha hambre y el pasaje que pagaron no contemplaba el desayuno de ese día. En el camino a encontrar un lugar donde hacerlo se percataron que la propaganda de las elecciones aumentó muchísimo con respecto a lo que vieron en la estación.

\- Ahhh... esta ciudad sigue siendo la misma basura que cuando la deje, dijo Johanna decepcionada.

\- Pues a mí me parece una maravilla, es gigantesca.

\- Supongo que si...

\- Entonces Johanna, ¿conoces algún lugar donde podamos comer?

La mujer se detuvo a pensar un momento, intentando recordar algún lugar en la ciudad.

\- ¡Lo sé!, solo tenemos que caminar un par de cuadras en dirección al edificio grande. Cerca de ahí pasaba a comer cuando salía del cole y si mal no recuerdo también servían desayunos.

El dúo se dirigió al lugar. Gesia, por ser una de las capitales más importantes en el mundo, mostraba el desarrollo más prominente. Eso la hacía ser una de las ciudades más estables en el planeta y por ende un lugar relativamente tranquilo, pero eso no siempre era así, aún más considerando las tensiones políticas del momento.

A una cuadra del lugar donde las mujeres iban a comer, estas se detuvieron por culpa de un gran ruido que provenía de un local cercano a donde las chicas se dirigían. El estruendo vino acompañado del estallido de un ventanal, que correspondía a la entrada del local.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!, dijo Johanna en sorpresa

Mientras miraban con atención lo que ocurría, Clara vio a una persona volar y caer por la ventana.

\- ¡Mira Johanna!, gritó Clara apuntando al lugar.

Por la misma, una silueta daba un salto y tomaba en al aire a la persona que salió anteriormente. La gente del alrededor salió corriendo muy asustada, mientras que la silueta se comenzó a convertir en un hombre, quien estaba golpeando con mucha fuerza a la otra persona. Johanna al ver eso salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba ocurriendo la acción.

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡Espera Johanna, no te precipites!, gritó Clara mientras iba detrás de la mujer, corriendo.

Al llegar al lugar, Johanna grito

\- ¡Oye imbécil, suéltale!

El hombre se dio vuelta, el mismo estaba agachado dándole una tundra a la otra persona.

\- ¿Y que si no lo hago?

Johanna sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, aun así, replicó.

\- Te romperé la cara en dos...

En eso Clara llegó al lugar. El tipo se percató y se levantó, mirándolas directamente.

\- Vaya, traes compañía... será mejor que se larguen chicas, no me gusta que las mujeres vean cuando acabó con un asqueroso elemental.

Las dos mujeres se enfurecieron al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se refiriera de esa forma a otra persona?, además, la manera en que lo hizo fue despectiva, como si realmente considerara al otro un ser inferior.

\- ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!, Johanna espetó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una ráfaga de aire con la mano izquierda, el tipo la recibió en el hombro, pero no sufrió ningún daño. Clara se mantenía en cólera detrás de la mujer.

\- ¡Ahhh, no... tú también eres una de esas mierdas elementales!, ¡Que desperdicio de belleza!

Al escuchar eso, Clara apretó el puño derecho y se abalanzó contra el hombre. Johanna no alcanzó a reaccionar.

\- ¡Pero que mie-

Sin respuesta, el tipo recibió un uppercut directo en el mentón. La mano de Clara se envolvió de nuevo en esa aura oscura, la misma que en la posada.

\- ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE RETRACTES, CERDO ASQUEROSO!

Desde el suelo, el tipo dio un escupo de sangre. Mientras se paraba, una presión inmensa recorrió el lugar. Clara estaba envuelta completamente en esa aura oscura y su mirada había cambiado por completo. La chica parecía un demonio listo y dispuesto a matar a lo que se pusiera por delante.

En su mente, el tipo pensó

\- "Es... es un monstruo... ¡sino salgo de aquí terminaré más que muerto!"

Rápidamente el hombre se puso a correr, en ello Clara soltó, llena de furia.

\- ¡OH NO, NO ESCAPARAS PEDAZO DE HIJO DE-

\- ¡CLARA, DETENTE, ¡NO LO HAGAS!, interrumpió Johanna a la muchacha.

El tipo se dio a la fuga y el aura que recorría el cuerpo de Clara desapareció.

\- Eh... ¿Qué paso?, dijo Clara confundida.

\- Esa... aura, de nuevo. Johanna estaba aún asustada de la presión que ejerció en el lugar, fue 3 o quizás 4 veces peor que la sentida en la posada.

\- No te entie-

A la mitad de la frase la chica cayó en cuenta, tanto lo que el viejo le dijo en el tren, como lo que Johanna le contó después... todo hizo sentido en ese momento.

\- Será mejor que nos larguemos antes de que lleguen los polis, dijo Johanna mirando a su alrededor.

\- S.… sí, dijo Clara aun en shock.

Mientras se iban del lugar, la gente del local salió en ayuda del tipo que estaba herido en el suelo.

Clara permaneció en silencio. Lo único que hacía ruido entre las dos mujeres era el sonar de la mochila de la muchacha.

\- Entonces... Johanna dijo, aun con el miedo de lo que vio antes.

\- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Respondió Clara, cortante.

Luego de un silencio muy incómodo, Johanna habló de nuevo.

\- Deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde estar por unos días, ¿no crees?

\- Si, De nuevo, una respuesta distante y fría.

Clara no quería asumir la realidad aun y se rehusaba a pensar que algo tan terrible vivía dentro de su cuerpo. Con lo sucedido, las chicas olvidaron incluso hasta el hambre que tenían.

Mentalmente exhaustas caminaron unas cuadras, hasta que Johanna entro a un hotel cercano a donde ocurrieron los hechos. Con el dinero de ambas pudieron pagar dos habitaciones por 3 días.

Así pasó la tarde completa. Clara se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama, reflexionando lo ocurrido. Johanna hizo lo mismo.


	7. Fernan

**Capítulo 6: "Fernán"**

Clara estaba acostada, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación mientras le daba vueltas a la situación en la que se encontraba.

**_En la mente de Clara..._**

**_\- "¿Mami, yo también puedo hacer eso que hacen mis compañeros?"_**

**_\- "No Clarita, tú no tienes poderes..."_**

**_\- "Oh..."_**

**_¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?!, ¿Es acaso tan terrible que yo no podía saber?_**

**_No... nunca he podido saber de esos poderes, no tengo recuerdos de eso..."_**

Clara no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca, con aún más interrogantes que responder.

La chica se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Johanna, pero antes de tocar la mujer la abrió.

\- Ah... Clara, iba a despertarte, pero veo que no es necesario...

\- Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiese dormido mucho... respondió Clara con cara de cansancio, pero con una sonrisa.

Johanna no dijo nada, pero entendía la confusión por la que pasaba Clara, no debía ser fácil para ella, pensaba.

\- Entonces... yo voy a ir a la biblioteca, ¿te espero allá o vamos juntas?

\- Dame unos minutos y vamos... respondió Johanna.

La mujer salió sin su chaqueta con aro, solo iba con su polera turquesa. Clara iba con la misma ropa del día anterior.

El dúo camino desde el edificio donde estaban hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba la biblioteca.

El edificio era uno de los muchos que se mantenían desde la época preguerra, no era para nada feo y por dentro se veía muy ordenado, un contraste refrescante. Las chicas entraron y se dirigieron al mesón principal, con la intención de preguntar acerca de la ubicación de los libros de idiomas.

\- ¡Buenos días!, Mi nombre es Hawks, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar chicas?, preguntó el hombre que estaba en el mesón.

Clara respondió, un tanto nerviosa.

\- Bueno... estoy en búsqueda de libros que hablen sobre idiomas que había en la época antes de la guerra de mundos y también...

Johanna miró extrañada a Clara.

\- Busco libros que hablen sobre los humanos elementales.

El tipo del mesón reviso la computadora en frente de él, estuvo unos minutos y respondió.

\- ¡Muy bien!, en el pasillo que está al fondo, en la estantería número 149 deberían estar los libros de idiomas. Ahora, los libros de elementales son muy recientes, por lo que aún no se han agregado todos a la base de datos, pero si le preguntan al hombre que está más allá puede que les sea de más ayuda que yo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!, replicó Clara, bastante animada.

El hombre que apuntó el recepcionista estaba unos pasillos más allá, acomodando unos libros. Las chicas se dirigieron, al llegar se encontraron con un tipo alto, de barba con lentes. Johanna fue quien habló primero esta vez.

\- ¡Oye tú, el de lentes!

\- ¿Eh?, el hombre salió de su concentración y miro a un lado.

\- ¡Maldición Johanna se mas cortes!, replicó nerviosa Clara.

\- ¡Bah, no tienes personalidad muchacha!

El tipo se les acercó, su cara hacia dar la impresión de que había pasado por mil batallas y que estaba muy enojado, cuando estuvo enfrente de ellas, preguntó

\- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

Su cara cambió rotundamente, parecía mucho más amable que antes. A Clara le llamó la atención inmediatamente, ¿Cómo era posible cambiar así de un momento a otro? Luego de salir de su sorpresa, la chica respondió.

\- Estoy buscando libros acerca de humanos elementales.

\- ¡Pues te acercaste al hombre correcto!, dame un momento y traeré algunos libros que llegaron hace poco.

Johanna se percató inmediatamente del cambio de personalidad, pero fue Clara la que trajo el tema a la vida.

\- ¿Viste como cambio de un momento a otro Johanna?...

\- Sí, fue bastante extraño...

Pasaron unos minutos y el tipo volvió con 2 libros bastante gordos, pero que parecían muy modernos.

\- ¡Muy bien chica!, aquí están los libros que necesitas.

\- ¡Mucha-, Clara se vio interrumpida por el hombre!

\- Disculpa que te lo pida así de improviso, pero... ¿Puedo acompañarte mientras lees?

Johanna inmediatamente lo cuestiono.

\- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

\- Ah... sí, pero se hace rápido, la mayor parte del tiempo acá en la biblioteca la paso solo, ya que casi nadie busca libros de esos temas, ni siquiera preguntan... maldición, con suerte me preguntan dónde está el baño. lo peor es que soy experto en el funcionamiento de los humanos elementales.

\- ¿Cómo experto?, Johanna le preguntó inmediatamente. Le parecía extraño que un tipo que no ostentaba más de 30 años pudiese ser experto de algo tan complejo.

\- Pues estuve muchos años trabajando muy de cerca con ellos, así que sé muy bien cómo se comportan todos los elementos en un ser humano, además, yo fui un humano elemental.

A Clara le pareció muy raro eso último y rápidamente preguntó.

\- ¿Fui?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Vaya, realmente eres nueva en el tema, vamos más allá y les explico todo.

Los tres se dirigieron a una habitación que estaba cerca de los primeros pasillos. Dentro del lugar no se oía nada de lo que ocurría afuera, era una habitación donde se podía hablar con confianza y sin molestar a los demás lectores de la biblioteca.

\- Muy bien, aquí podremos hablar sin necesidad de susurrar.

Clara inmediatamente preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas poderes?

\- Calma, calma chica, vamos por partes, ¿No crees?

Johanna, impaciente replicó

\- Vamos, menos formalidades y más bla bla que es a lo que hemos venido

\- Vaya por Dios... Bueno, mi nombre es *Fernan Nazário y como ya les dije, soy experto en humanos elementales, además de ser bibliotecario acá. (*Es Fernando, pero él se presenta como Fernan porque le gusta más.)

\- ¡Sin tantas for- Johanna no alcanzo a terminar cuando Clara la interrumpió

\- ¡Que si, que ya entendimos, déjalo hablar!

Johanna se sorprendió y Fernan soltó una risa, después de eso continuo.

\- ¿Y sus nombres?, sería extraño conversar con alguien sin siquiera saber cómo se llama, ¿no creen?

\- Yo me llamo Clara Hernández.

Fernan miro a Johanna, esperando respuesta

\- ¿Yo?, mi nombre es Johanna

\- ¿A secas?, replicó Fernan.

\- Johanna Guerrero

\- ¿Te apellidas Guerrero?, pregunto sorprendida Clara

\- ¡¿Tienes algún problema enana?!

\- No, no... solo que te pega bastante, dijo la muchacha con voz burlesca

Luego de que todos se presentaron, Fernán dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar lo que sabía de los humanos elementales.

\- Bueno... seguramente saben de los elementales por lo que se cuenta en las escuelas. Lo básico, son 7 elementos los que un humano puede controlar, el fuego, el aire, la tierra, el agua, el metal, la oscuridad y la luz. El humano debe tener la capacidad genética de hacerlo, de lo contrario no podrá. Esta capacidad solo ciertos humanos la obtuvieron durante la guerra de mundos y se fue esparciendo por el mundo. Pero eso no termina ahí.

Clara entonces pregunto

\- Espera, ¿Hay más?, a mí me parece bastante completo.

\- Pues hay mucho más...

En ese momento Fernan se acomodó y tomó una libreta, donde hizo un diagrama.

\- Verán, cuando los 7 elementales primogénitos se crearon al cruzar sus genes con los genes alienígenas, estos se percataron de que el poder que tenían en su cuerpo era muy grande. Tanto los gobernantes de la asamblea como los elementales estuvieron de acuerdo en que el poder debía disgregarse por el mundo, pero para poder hacer eso primero deben acondicionar a los humanos. Los Zanekos no pudieron asegurar que ese procedimiento se pudiera hacer en todos los humanos, por lo que solo unos miles podrían soportar el poder de los elementos. Los primogénitos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y decidieron que en el tiempo que tomará el acondicionamiento, ellos intentarían conocer sus poderes, fue así como lograron la "Materialización de los elementos".

\- ¿Materialización de los elementos?, pregunto Johanna, intrigada al mismo tiempo que sorprendida, ya que el término lo había escuchado hace años.

\- Es una manera muy formal de decir, "Pudieron darles un cuerpo a los elementos". Al hacerlo, los elementales pudieron dialogar con los mismos. El agua, el aire, la tierra y la luz comprendieron inmediatamente lo que sucedía, por lo que accedieron a la disgregación.

\- Vaya... con que de esa forma nacieron los "CrossGene"... dijo Johanna, asimilando la nueva información

\- Veo que conoces el termino, dijo Fernan, un poco sorprendido.

\- Si, es poco común que los llamen como "materializadores", se les conoce más como "CrossGene", pero entiendo a donde va apuntada la explicación.

\- En efecto... Lamentablemente muy pocas personas después de los primogénitos pudieron acceder a la materialización por lo que se considera como algo inconsciente.

A Clara le llamo la atención eso último, pero tenía una pregunta más,

\- ¿Y qué hay de la oscuridad y el fuego?

\- La oscuridad tomó su tiempo, pero terminó aceptando la disgregación. El fuego hizo lo mismo, pero finalmente accedió, aunque el primogénito tuvo mucho que ver.

\- Muy bonito todo, pero ¿para qué mierda todo el cuento?, dijo Johanna, impaciente.

\- Oh, ahora viene lo interesante... verán, cuando los Zanekos pudieron condicionar a suficientes humanos como para que no se concentrará todo el poder, ocurrió algo, digámoslo, inesperado. La luz, al momento de disgregarse hizo reventar el cuerpo del primogénito. Su poder era inmenso, por lo que se salió de control...

\- ¡Eso explica por qué son tan raros los elementales de luz!, espeto Clara con sorpresa.

\- Vaya, comienzas a entrar en onda... en efecto, la luz jamás se disgregó, por lo que deambulo por la Tierra como un solo elemento concentrado. Pero eso no es todo... a medio camino de la disgregación, la oscuridad tomó posesión del cuerpo del primogénito, por lo que el control ya no lo tenía el humano, sino el elemento. El proceso quedó a medio hacer, dejando más elementales de la oscuridad, pero muy débiles en comparación a la materialización, aunque esta es rarísima, pero muy muy fuerte... Además, luego de eso, la oscuridad se tornó cada vez más violenta, debido a que presenció lo peor de nuestra especie...

Clara comenzó a temblar, existía una posibilidad de que... ella fuese la portadora de la materialización de la oscuridad.

\- Dime Fernan, ¿se sabe del portador de la materialización de la oscuridad?, preguntó Clara, sin mirarle a los ojos y con mucho nerviosismo.

\- Mmmm... Recuerdo haber escuchado que una niña era la portadora, hace años atrás, pero nunca más se supo de ella, por lo que supongo que no tiene portador...

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Johanna entonces cayó en cuenta de la terrible realidad que acechaba a Clara y esta última también...

\- ¡¿No me digas que..., pregunto Fernan exaltado, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la silla?!

\- Había... venido a la biblioteca a despejar mis dudas sobre esto... pero por lo que veo, aquella niña que mencionaste se trata de mi... Dijo Clara, temblando de miedo y pavor.

La chica sentía ese terrible miedo porque el portador de la materialización de la oscuridad anterior a ella había tenido una muerte horrible, ya que se opuso hasta el final a que esta tomara el control. Era de conocimiento general que el humano a quien le tocará el infortunio de ser el portador de la materialización de la oscuridad estaba destinado a la muerte.


	8. Miedo, Zenku y un idioma perdido

**Capítulo 7: "Miedo, Zenku y un idioma perdido"**

Clara estaba temblando con solo pensar en la terrible situación que se encontraba. Johanna había caído en cuenta de esta mucho antes que la muchacha, pero no quiso ser directa para evitar el shock, solo le dijo cosas para que se diese cuenta sola, pero... igualmente terminó de mala manera.

\- "Carajo, realmente esperaba que no le chocara tanto la noticia... debí haberlo dicho cuando tuve la chance en el tren..." pensó Johanna mientras miraba a la muchacha, quien tenía la cabeza agacha y el puño derecho apretado encima de la mesa.

Aun así, para sorpresa de los presentes, Clara hizo otra pregunta

\- Tu... mencionaste que **_eras _**un elemental, ¿Acaso es posible dejar de tener estos poderes?

Fernan se cruzó de brazos, y cambió su mirada.

\- Si, es posible dejar de tenerlos, pero...

\- ¿Pero ¿qué?, dijo Clara, nerviosa aún.

\- El costo de ese procedimiento puede ser muy alto.

\- No me interesa si cuesta mucho dinero yo puedo trabajar para poder tener- La chica fue interrumpida por el hombre.

\- No Clara, no me refiero al costo monetario. Me refiero al costo físico.

La muchacha entonces levantó la cabeza con cara de sorpresa.

\- El procedimiento ya de por sí es peligroso para un elemental común como lo era yo, pero para un "CrossGene" como tú, puede ser mortal, más aún considerando el elemento que posees. Debes considerar que todo lo que uno hace tiene un precio y algo tan cercano a la vida es muy caro, invaluable de hecho

La muchacha miró a Fernan con ojos de desesperación, algo en esa mirada decía que no se iba a soltar de la única esperanza que le quedaba.

\- Veo que por más que te amedrente y te diga que no lo hagas, lo intentaras... Está bien, te explicare el procedimiento, pero antes...

Tanto Clara como Johanna miraron a Fernan con intriga.

\- ¿Saben que además de los elementos, los humanos pueden controlar otro tipo de poderes?

\- ¿Otro tipo?... Johanna apretó su puño, enojada.

\- ¡Deja de darle alas a la muchacha y hablar idioteces, ya tiene suficiente con tener esa horrenda cosa dentro de su cuerpo!, espeto Johanna, enojada al mismo tiempo que frustrada.

Fernan soltó una sonrisa, como si la reacción de la pelirroja la hubiese visto a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Puede parecer una idiotez casi rozando el punto de lo irreal, pero lo cierto es que nosotros podemos controlar otro tipo de energía que fluye a través de nuestro cuerpo y que no solo se limita a los elementales, sino que también la pueden dominar humanos naturales. ¿No soy yo el mejor ejemplo de ello?

Johanna entonces se calmó un poco, en el fondo Fernan tenía razón y muchas de las cosas que había dicho hasta ese momento respaldaban que tan cierta era su historia.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué demonios se tratan esos poderes?, pregunto seriamente Clara, quien comenzaba a molestarse por las vueltas que daba Fernan para responderle, algo comprensible considerando la tensión y nerviosismo de la muchacha. Una solución rápida a su problema es todo lo que quiere.

De un suspiro y aun no muy convencido de hacerlo, Fernan volvió a la carga con las explicaciones, pero esta vez fue más breve y certero.

\- Durante mucho tiempo se le conoció con diferentes nombres, Chakra, Chi, etc.… es nada más que la energía que emite nuestro cuerpo y que si se entrena de manera adecuada puede ser manifestada fuera del mismo.

\- Espera, ¿algo como eso se puede hacer?

\- Observa, dijo confiado el hombre.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Fernan comenzó a emitir un calor impresionante, las dos mujeres estaban sorprendidas, era algo muy similar a lo que el anciano del tren hizo, pero a una escala mucho mayor.

\- Esta es la representación de la calma. La energía que emite el cuerpo varía según las emociones del usuario, por ejemplo...

Fernan miro a Johanna

\- Dime algo muy insultante, para poder enojarme

\- ¿Estás seguro?, dijo Johanna, dudando.

\- Vamos, con confianza.

\- Muy bien, tú lo pediste... ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA FANFARRÓN, NO HAZ HECHO MAS QUE DÁRTELAS DE SABELOTODO CON NOSOTRAS!

El calor del aura se intensificó, y la misma cambio de color, a uno más rojizo, la mirada del hombre se hizo mucho más penetrante e intensa, al punto en que se podía sentir la furia en la habitación.

\- In... increíble. Dijo Clara, atónita.

Luego de contar hasta diez mentalmente, el aura de Fernan se calmó nuevamente, para desaparecer.

\- Esa es la energía del cuerpo, cualquiera de los nombres anteriores está bien para referirse a ella, pero mi maestra me lo enseño como "Zenku". Ahora, el procedimiento para llevar a cabo la extracción de un elemento es simple a la vez que complicado...

Clara no entendió, menos Johanna, quien estaba totalmente confundida.

\- Necesitas tener un control del Zenku bastante elevado, luego debes concentrar tu energía en un solo punto, de preferencia el pecho y sincronizarla con tu elemento, en ese momento se aumenta de golpe la energía elemental y acto seguido, como un trampolín se usa el Zenku para poder extraer al elemento del cuerpo.

\- Requiere sincronización... no creo que sea posible en mi caso. Clara dejó ver su frustración, aunque se negaba a su destino.

\- De hecho, aún es posible en tu caso, pero es más difícil. Un CrossGene de aire o de luz no tendría demasiados problemas al sincronizar, ya que esos elementos son pasivos. Pero en tu caso deberás materializar al elemento para poder neutralizarlo y ahí recién extra- El hombre fue interrumpido por Johanna.

\- Espera, ¡Eso fue lo que intento el CrossGene Oscuro hace 23 años!, dijo la mujer, quien parecía emocionada de haber recordado eso.

\- Vaya, parece que lo sabías..., Fernan se mostró un poco decaído al decir eso.

\- No a exactitud, pero sí había escuchado que murió intentando sacar su elemento o al menos eso decían los cuentos que se contaban en el cole.

\- Si, su muerte fue bastante trágica... de lo poco que se supo es que estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo, pero se quedó sin energía y la oscuridad hizo de las suyas.

\- Vaya... esas no son buenas noticias... Clara parecía cada vez más deprimida por la situación.

\- Lo son, pero aun eres muy joven para darte por vencida con ello, ¿no crees?, dijo Johanna, intentando subirle el ánimo a la muchacha.

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso. Si bien no me gustaría que alguien se pusiese en riesgo usando ese método, puedo ver que tienes mucho camino por delante. Si quieren yo podría entrenarles para que sepan lo básico sobre el Zenku.

\- ¡Por mí no hay problemas, parece divertido!, ¿Qué dices Clara?

\- No... estoy de ánimos...

La voz de la muchacha estuvo a punto de quebrarse en ese momento. Johanna lo noto de inmediato, esa frustración le molestaba mucho, muchísimo de hecho. Considerando que fue Clara la que hizo de detonante para su propia búsqueda, Johanna se molestó con la muchacha.

\- ...me llevaré el libro de-

\- ¡NO ME JODAS ENANA!, ¡¿VAS A RENDIRTE APENAS COMENZADO EL VIAJE?!, ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE TUS PADRES, DE TUS AMIGOS, ¡¿DE LA CONFIANZA QUE MOSTRABAS RECIÉN AYER?!, ¡¿VAS A RENDIRTE Y ESPERAR QUE ESA MALDITA COSA TOME EL CONTROL DE TU CUERPO, DE TU VIDA?!, Johanna gritó enfurecida a Clara, una rabia revuelta con tristeza.

En ese momento, Clara levanto su cabeza y miro, con lágrimas en sus ojos a Johanna y a Fernan.

\- Yo... no sé qué hacer... dijo la chica, entre lágrimas.

Johanna se cabreó aún más.

\- ¡¿COMO QUE NO SABES QUE HACER?!, ¡PUES DEBES ENFRENTAR ESTE PROBLEMA Y SUPERARLO, TODAVÍA NO HAS LOGRADO NADA!

Toscas palabras, muy toscas de hecho, pero cargadas con honestidad y con ánimos. Algo en Clara había vuelto a encenderse al escucharlas, su tristeza se había convertido en fuerza.

\- "Tiene razón, debo seguir adelante, aún no he logrado nada de lo que me propuse al salir de casa, pero...", pensó Clara, quien se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

En ese momento Fernan las interrumpió.

\- No creas que va a ser tan fácil muchacha, el camino será largo y difícil. Para lograrlo debes estar cien por ciento segura de lo que haces.

\- Yo aun no lo he decidido... sé que tengo que superarlo, pero quisiera asimilar todo... digerirlo de mejor manera.

El tono era totalmente diferente al de hace un momento, se notaba aún cierta duda, por supuesto, pero algo era diferente, algo que Johanna y Fernan notaron inmediatamente.

\- Entonces ven a verme cuando te sientas preparada para hacerlo.

Clara no respondió, pero si le dio una sonrisa de vuelta. Luego de eso salió del cuarto.

\- Hasta la próxima cuatro ojos y ¡Gracias por la explicación!, dijo Johanna mientras se iba de la habitación, poco después de Clara.

Fernan pensó

\- "La chica se veía muy afectada aun, pero esa última mirada, esa sonrisa..."

Clara hizo los trámites para llevarse el libro. Terminados, el dúo se devolvió al hotel. Mientras caminaban, Clara le pregunto a Johanna

\- ¿Deberíamos seguir el entrenamiento, Jo'?

Johanna se sorprendió por un momento, era la primera vez que Clara le decía por un diminutivo. Salida un poco de su sorpresa, respondió.

\- ¡Yo creo que no hay dudas de eso, Mara!

Clara se dio vuelta, sorprendida.

\- ¿Ma..Mara?

\- Si, es un sobrenombre que te cae perfecto, "Ma" de mala y "Ra" de Clara.

Clara soltó una sonrisa, le pareció cómico el juego de palabras.

\- Sí, supongo que está bien, lo bueno y lo malo que conviven en mi cuerpo... Clara se tocó el pecho con su mano abierta, mientras mantenía la sonrisa, aún mezclada con miedo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, tanto la muchacha como Johanna se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en el hotel.

Johanna descansaría viendo algo de tele y durmiendo, pero Clara tendría aún más emociones por delante.

Ya en su cuarto y habiendo pasado unas dos o tres horas durmiendo, descansando su mente de tantas cosas vividas, Clara decidió leer el texto de idiomas perdidos. Estuvo un tiempo leyendo sobre algunos idiomas como el español o el inglés, que tenían hojas y hojas de extensión. Pasadas unas 2 horas, Clara se encontró con algo interesante.

\- griego... puede que aquí este lo que bu-

Se detuvo a medio camino, nada más empezar a leer se encontró con el símbolo que buscaba, acto seguido, una vez más tuvo un recuerdo.

**En la mente de Clara:**

\- "¡No dejare que le hagan daño a mi hi-

Una mujer, quien para Clara no era claro quién era, gritaba desesperada mientras corría hacia otra mujer, quien sin titubear le asestó un golpe de lleno en el corazón, matándola en el instante.

\- ¡NOOO, ANDREAAA!, gritó un hombre desesperado.

Clara lo único que sentía era como alguien le tomaba por detrás, mientras la mujer que asesinó a la otra se acercaba a ella. En su pecho, el símbolo que busco en el texto aparece, más nítido que nunca"

**De vuelta a la realidad...**

Clara volvió en sí, muy agitada, sudando y con su respiración a todo lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar.

\- E.…esas personas eran... mi padre y madre reales...

La muchacha había recordado quizás la escena más horrible que haya presenciado en su vida. Aun con el shock del recuerdo la chica se levantó de su asiento y se fue a lavar la cara.

\- Ese recuerdo... fue horrible. Dijo, temblando.

Luego de secarse la cara y mirar unos minutos por la ventana para despejar su mente, siguió leyendo sobre el idioma, en específico del símbolo "Phi", que fue el detonante del recuerdo.

\- "... este símbolo era utilizado para expresar el "Número Áureo" o "Razón Dorada", que para muchas civilizaciones era una expresión de perfección y armonía..."

"Áureo", la palabra resonó en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien luego de unos segundos dio en el clavo.

\- ¡No puede ser, esto... esto es terrible!

Clara por fin había descubierto el secreto detrás del símbolo, pero lo que no sabía es que solo era la punta del iceberg.


	9. Daniel

**Capítulo 8: "Daniel"**

En las afueras de Gesia, el mismo día que las chicas llegaron a la ciudad, por la noche, un llamado a la policía, hecho por los vecinos del lugar, alertó un nuevo asesinato atribuible a las tensiones políticas de la época...

\- Señor, encontramos el cuerpo.

En una casa, notoriamente destruida y con un desorden inmenso, se encontraba un cadáver, correspondiente al tipo que atacó a las chicas en el centro de la ciudad, su estado, para no ser demasiado descriptivo, es deplorable.

\- ¿Pero que...

El jefe de policía de Gesia había visto un aumento en las fatalidades de elementales durante los últimos meses, atribuidas a la tensión política del momento, pero no se había encontrado un caso contrario, de un humano natural muerto.

Unas horas después, luego de haber inspeccionado el lugar y haber dejado a los forenses hacer su trabajo...

\- ¿Saben la causa de la muerte?

\- Los forenses determinaron que fue la explosión del corazón lo que provocó su muerte

El jefe se sorprendió, es raro ver que alguien muera de esa forma, aun así, prosiguió.

\- ¿Y las heridas?

\- Parece ser que fueron hechas mientras se defendía.

\- Vaya por Dios... Quien haya hecho esto, se encontraba muy molesto con este pobre tipo.

**Unas horas antes...**

En la misma casa donde estaban los policías, ocurrió una pelea, era Giovanni contra el tipo que encontraron muerto. También se encontraba Ivanna, una de las amigas y cómplices del líder disidente.

\- ¡Pedazo de mierda!

Giovanni asestó un derechazo directo en el hígado, seguido de una patada con la izquierda que elevó al tipo del suelo. El tipo cayó, pero de un zarpazo se levantó, aunque sus piernas con suerte le respondían.

\- ¡No dejare que me maten!, gritó, decidido.

El tipo lanzó una patada al aire, la cual iba cargada con Zenku, potenciado gracias al brazalete. El viento producido no le hizo ni cosquillas a Giovanni.

\- Tsk... Con razón te derroto esa escoria Elemental.

Rápidamente Giovanni le dio un 1-2 en la cara al tipo, para después darle un rodillazo en el mentón que hizo que se sentara en el suelo.

\- ¡Nnggh... - El tipo dio un vómito de sangre. Luego de eso se levantó, estaba maltrecho.

\- ¡Te dijimos que no dejaras en ridículo nuestro nombre!

\- ¡Lo...Lo siento, ¡no... no pensé que fuesen tan fuertes!, dijo desesperado mientras con suerte se podía mantener en pie

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que hayas pensado pedazo de imbécil!... Ahora que dirán estas mierdas elementales... Ivanna, acaba con este pobre imbécil de una buena vez y recuerda quitarle el dispositivo anti-elementales. Mientras lo decía, Giovanni salió caminando de la casa.

\- ¡N.…NOOOOOO!

En ese instante, la mujer asesto un puñetazo cargado con Zenku directo en el corazón del tipo, reventándose en el acto. Luego de eso se acercó al cadáver y le despojó el brazalete, una máquina de metal con forma de infinito y una cosa resplandeciente en el centro.

\- ¿Era necesario hacer eso Giovanni?

De un suspiro, el hombre respondió.

\- Si queremos que esto funcione, no podemos permitirnos tener debiluchos en nuestras filas, idiotas como ese no sirven.

La mujer miró alrededor y se percató de que muchos vecinos estaban atentos a lo que ocurría.

\- Será mejor que nos larguemos..., dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

**De vuelta al tiempo presente...**

\- ¿Qué se sabe del tipo?, preguntó el Jefe de Policía.

\- Su nombre era Frederick Lysol, era de Mallago y había venido de intercambio de estudios hasta Gesia.

\- ¿Era estudiante?, replicó el jefe.

\- Había dejado de serlo hace un año... parece ser que se afilió a los Áureos y se volvió miembro activo, pero solo por 6 meses... luego de ese tiempo, no hay registros de él ni de ningún movimiento que haya hecho, por lo que se le declaró disidente del partido.

\- Mmmm... Otro más que cae bajo el embrujo de esos idiotas... ¿Y el brazalete que usan los disidentes?

\- No estaba por ningún lado señor.

El jefe miró a un lado, algo confundido.

\- Vaya, no solo estaban molestos con él, sino que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían...

\- Ehm... jefe, además de eso, se le tenía como el principal sospechoso del altercado de esta mañana en el centro de la ciudad.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?!, replicó el jefe, enojado.

\- Lo...lo que pasa es que habíamos puesto los esfuerzos en identificar a las dos muchachas que llegaron al lugar, pero la grabación, incluso con la calidad al máximo, es difusa...

\- Ya, lo demás no es necesario que lo expliques, después de eso algo la interrumpió y luego ya no estaban en el lugar... ¿Y los testigos dijeron algo?

\- Solo 2, que describieron a una de las mujeres como una tipa alta con el pelo rojo y una chaqueta con un aro gigante.

\- Es demasiado vago, pero lo de la chaqueta puede ser una buena pista... Contacten con la comandante Díaz en Mallago, pídanle más datos sobre el fallecido.

\- ¡Sí jefe!

En la mente del jefe...

\- "¿Quién demonios serán ese par de mujeres?, para haber derrotado a alguien con un dispositivo anti-elemental, deben ser muy fuertes... Quizás él pueda ayudarme a saber cómo lo hicieron."

**Biblioteca de Gesia, la mañana siguiente a la visita de Clara y Johanna.**

\- ¡Buenos Días, en que le pue-

Sorpresa invadió al recepcionista Hawks, quien prosiguió

\- ¡Es Daniel Valle, el jefe de policía de Gesia!

\- Vaya, veo que me recuerdas Hawks, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¡Muy bien Dan, de hecho estoy mejor que nunca!

\- Es bueno saber eso, Oye... ¿De casualidad no estará Fernan por aquí?

\- Claro, debe estar ordenando libros... ayer quedó de muy buen humor después de que un par de chicas lo visitaron

Eso último le llamó la atención a Daniel, era algo muy coincidente con la investigación de lo sucedido hace 2 días, pero no paso más allá de eso en su mente, una mera coincidencia.

\- Iré a verle, necesito consultarle algunas cosas.

\- ¡Claro, siéntase cómodo en la biblioteca, Jefe!

Daniel se acercó dónde estaba Fernan, le pareció verlo bastante concentrado en lo que hacía.

\- ¡Hey, Fernan!

El hombre se salió de su concentración, para llevarse la sorpresa de encontrar a su amigo de investigaciones.

\- ¡Pero mira nada mas quien ha venido a verme!

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo...

\- Y que lo digas cabrón, ya podías haber llamado siquiera.

Fernan soltó una risa, se acercó a Daniel y estrecharon sus manos mientras se medio abrazaban.

\- Y, ¿Qué te trae por acá?, tú no eres muy de pasar tu tiempo en la biblioteca, dijo Fernan en tono burlesco.

\- Bueno, vine a consultarle un par de cosas al experto en Elementales y de paso visitar a un buen amigo.

\- ¿Así que complicado con el trabajo?, debe ser un caso complejo para que me necesites.

\- Y vaya que lo es...

Ambos tipos se dirigieron a la misma habitación donde Fernan conversó con las chicas.

\- Pues bien, dime que problema tienes Dan.

Fernan se notaba muy entusiasmado.

\- Verás, hace dos días ocurrió otro incidente entre un Áureo y elementales, supongo que lo sabías porque estuvo en casi todas las noticias.

\- Si, si, algo escuche sobre eso, pero dijeron que era un disidente, ¿Qué tiene de raro?, dijo Fernan, casi acostumbrado a ese tipo de noticias.

Desde unos meses antes al inicio de las campañas ya existían altercados que involucraron a esos tipos.

\- Pues dos chicas aparecían en ese video que mostraron en la tele y presumimos que tienen mucho que ver con que el Elemental atacado no haya muerto, además, unas horas después encontramos al principal sospechoso del ataque, asesinado.

\- Mmmm... ya veo, supongo que quieres saber cómo es posible que las chicas hayan sobrevivido a un disidente, ¿No?

\- Demonios, parece que leyeras mi mente... Dijo Daniel, sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Si... esos brazaletes que usan son todo un problema, pero un elemental experto debería poder superar esa barrera con relativa facilidad.

\- ¿Un experto?, vaya esas chicas seguramente eran muy buenas con sus poderes. Dijo Daniel, reflexionando.

\- Bueno, es eso o.… alguien que simplemente tiene un poder bruto abrumadoramente alto.

\- ¿Tan alto como para arruinar las cámaras del local que atacaron?

Fernan se sorprendió mucho, bajo ese sentimiento pregunto

\- Si... sí, a ese punto es probable romper esa barrera.

\- Mmmm... ya veo, puede que nuestras amigas contengan un gran poder...

Daniel parecía haber encontrado respuestas, pero al mismo tiempo encontró más preguntas...

\- Fernan, ¿De casualidad no has visto a una mujer de pelo rojo con una chaqueta con aro gigante?

\- Una mujer de pelo rojo y chaqueta de aro gigante... Bueno, ayer conocí a un par de chicas y una de ellas tenía el pelo rojo, pero no llevaba chaqueta.

**Mientras tanto, esa misma mañana, las chicas tenían una conversación mientras iban de camino a la biblioteca a darle una respuesta a Fernan...**

\- ¿Estás segura de que ese era el símbolo Mara?, preguntaba Johanna

\- ¡Te digo Jo', ese símbolo me hizo tener un recuerdo de nuevo!

\- Pues lo que dices es bastante fuerte, ¿Sabes?

\- Y que lo digas, también me llevé una sorpresa gigante.

Las chicas se acercaban a la biblioteca, al entrar fueron recibidas por Hawks.

\- ¡Buenos Días chicas!, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar hoy?

Clara respondió amablemente

\- ¡Hola Señor Hawks!, hoy vengo a ver a Fernan y a devolver el libro que me prestaron ayer.

\- Vaya, parece que Fernan se ha vuelto popular últimamente...

Mientras lo decía, le dejó entrever una sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¿A qué vino esa sonrisa?, preguntó Johanna, intrigada.

\- Nada, solo que es raro ver que Fernan reciba tantas visitas, sobre todo considerando que hace mucho tiempo era muy solitario...

\- Parece que le conoces de hace tiempo, ¿Eh?, dijo Johanna, a su irreverente modo.

\- Si, supongo... Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo. Si quieren saber dónde está Fernan, lo vi pasar con el jefe de policía a la habitación donde estuvieron ayer.

\- ¿El jefe de policía?, preguntó sorprendida Johanna

\- No te preocupes, son amigos desde mucho antes que yo lo conociera.

\- Ya veo...

En ese momento, Clara interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué hay del libro?, preguntó la muchacha.

\- No te preocupes, cuando se marchen lo dejas en el buzón de allá al fondo.

\- ¡Ah entiendo!, Gracias por todo Señor Hawks

\- Y que lo digas...

Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación, tocaron la puerta y entraron.

\- ¡Buenos días Señor Fernan!, dijo Clara, animada.

\- ¡Buenas Cuatro Ojos!, saludo Johanna.

Daniel miró a la mujer pelirroja, que ese día si llevaba su chaqueta con aro. La miró con sorpresa.

\- ¡Eres la mujer del video!

Johanna y Clara se miraron, mientras que Fernan quedo completamente sorprendido, Daniel había encontrado la respuesta final que buscaba.


	10. Conexión

**Capítulo 9: "Conexión"**

En cuestión de unos días, la vida de Clara se había vuelto una caja de sorpresas. Una tras otra cada vez más y más profundas. Lo que parecía un viaje largo, pero sin demasiadas trabas se convertiría poco a poco en un entramado más complejo. Lo ocurrido con Daniel no es la excepción.

\- ¡¿De qué está hablando este pelmazo?!, pregunto enojada Johanna.

Salido de su sorpresa, Daniel respondió.

\- ¡Ah!... Perdón, no debí haber sido tan apresurado. Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Daniel Valle, el jefe de policía de Gesia.

Terminada la frase, el hombre estiró su mano derecha, Clara le respondió el saludo respetuosamente, al mismo tiempo que se presentaba, pero Johanna solamente se remitió a mirarlo y decir su nombre.

\- Yo soy Johanna Guerrero... Dijo la mujer, con un tono serio.

Daniel no hizo nada, ha tratado con personas mucho más irrespetuosas que ella, así que solo dejó entrever una sonrisa, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Tomen asiento chicas, por favor. Interrumpió Fernan, las cosas se habían puesto un poco tensas en esos instantes.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento. Johanna entonces le pregunto a Daniel.

\- ¿De qué video estabas hablando hace unos momentos?, la voz sonaba realmente a que se sentía disgustada, a nadie le gusta que lo reciban a gritos en un lugar, ¿no?

\- Podrías ser un poco más suave Jo'...

\- Esta bien así Clara... no me desagrada para nada que sea tan directa, además, la culpa fue mía por gritarles de improviso.

\- Hmph... dijo Johanna, el halago le gustaba, pero nunca se ha llevado muy bien con los polis.

\- Verán chicas, hace 2 días ocurrió un incidente en el centro de la ciudad, y los testigos describían a una mujer idéntica a Johanna. El video que teníamos nos dejaba ver con suerte los colores de la ropa y el pelo, por lo que creo no equivocarme al decir que eran ustedes dos, ¿No es así?

Johanna miro aun lado, y con voz de derrota dijo.

\- Supongo que no tenemos cómo negarlo...

\- Bueno, eso quita bastante trabajo de encima. Dijo Daniel, aliviado.

\- Entonces Jefe, ¿Por qué nos busca?, preguntó Clara, notoriamente intrigada.

\- Es simple... quiero que me expliquen cómo fue que derrotaron al Disidente con tanta facilidad

Johanna se sorprendió, no tanto porque tendrían que explicarle que Clara era la CrossGene de la Oscuridad, sino porque denominó al tipo de una forma que ella nunca había escuchado, Clara tampoco.

\- ¿Disidente?, pregunto Johanna.

\- No me digan que... ¿no saben quiénes son? Replicó Daniel, sorprendido.

\- No, no lo sabemos. Dijo Clara, tan sorprendida y confundida como su amiga.

\- ¿Acaso no son de Gesia?, Daniel cuestiono con esa pregunta la veracidad de la ignorancia sobre el tema presentada por las chicas.

\- Yo soy de Melissa, nunca había venido antes a Gesia... Dijo Clara

\- Yo viví en Gesia hasta los 17, luego me fui de este basurero y no había vuelto, hasta ahora...

\- Vaya... Dijo Daniel, un poco sorprendido, pero inmediatamente preguntó.

\- Pero ¿Conocen a los Áureos?

\- Solo por las campañas que hacen, en el cole evitaban hablar de ellos. Dijo Clara, tan inocente como siempre.

Daniel no le pregunto a Johanna, en primer lugar, porque su cara decía que sabía casi lo mismo que Clara, y en segundo lugar porque era muy difícil que supiera algo considerando que cuando se fue de Gesia, los Áureos aún no existían, solo existían "Los Cazadores", quienes luego se pasarían a llamar "Fuerzas Áureas", pero eso sería mucho después de que ocurrieran los sucesos de Melissa. Aquella denominación fue un método práctico de asimilar ambas partes, tanto la ideológica como la práctica.

Viendo que las dos chicas no lo sabían de verdad, Daniel decidió explicarles la situación. Pasaron unos minutos y tanto Johanna como Clara parecían entender, ya que al menos conocían algo de los Áureos, pero no muy a profundidad.

\- Ya veo... entonces estos disidentes son mucho más violentos que los partidarios normales... Dijo Clara, quien poco a poco asimilaba la información.

Daniel, al ver que las chicas lo comprendían, pregunto.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que lo derrotaron?

Johanna se preparaba para responder, pero Clara no le permitió hablar.

\- No Jo', déjame responder a mi... Seriedad desprendían esas palabras.

\- Vera jefe...

Clara bajo la mirada, aunque ella había entendido que su realidad era compleja, no lograba asimilar del todo lo horrible que era. Aun le costaba decirlo, pero armándose de valor continuo.

\- ...Yo soy la CrossGene de la Oscuridad y el tipo aquel que nos nombró hizo que yo perdiera el control. Si quiere saber cómo zafamos de él a profundidad, simplemente no puedo decírselo...

La noticia provocó un shock tremendo en el jefe, nunca pensó que se encontraría con alguien así. Atónito, pregunto.

\- ¿Po...por qué?

\- Porque... las manos de Clara comenzaron a temblar de terror.

\- ...solo recuerdo lo que sucedió antes y después de haber perdido el control... haberme abalanzado muy enojada sobre el tipo y el grito de Jo' para pedirme que me detuviera...

Daniel se quedó en silencio y Fernan le miró haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que detuviera las preguntas.

\- E.…está bien así Clara, no necesito más información.

Ya era sorprendente el poder que presumiblemente tenían aquellas chicas del video... pero esto superaba cualquier expectativa que pudiese haber tenido Daniel al ponerse a investigar. Fernan entonces preguntó, interesado en el fin real de la investigación de Daniel.

\- Dan, ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando de verdad?

Johanna, quien estaba tranquilizando a Clara, miró intrigada a Fernan, la pregunta era bastante insidiosa.

\- En serio que comienzo a creer que lees mi mente, ¿sabes?

Fernan soltó una risa, ya iban dos veces que lo hacía durante la mañana.

\- Bueno... ya que has descubierto mi verdadera intención, supongo se las debo decir.

Daniel suspiro, miro por la ventana de la habitación y comenzó.

\- Verán, hace unos meses que los diferentes jefes de policía de las capitales hemos estado investigando a los Disidentes Áureos. Creemos, con bastantes bases, que los Áureos dejaron de separarse en dos facciones hace mucho tiempo y solo están usando esa dicotomía para poder distraer a la gente de sus verdaderos motivos...

\- ¿Saben cuáles son?, preguntó Clara, que estaba más calmada.

\- No... aun no. Creemos que pueden estar rearmando a la "Fuerza Áurea" de manera ideológica y práctica para tomarse la asamblea a la fuerza, pero sería contradictorio con la postulación de Jackson a Gesia y la de Jean Roseau a Mallago. Además, no tenemos información reciente de Giovanni, quien era el comandante de los disidentes, por lo que suponemos que no tienen cabeza para hacerlo.

\- ¿Era?, pregunto Fernan, sorprendido.

\- Suponemos que murió, pero no estamos seguros de ello. A mi sobre todo no me convence esa teoría, más aún con lo que pasó hace 2 días con Lysol, ese trabajo era muy brutal, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy bien pensado.

Habiendo terminado, Daniel se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos minutos preguntó.

\- Y, ¿Qué las trae por Gesia a ustedes dos chicas?

Johanna, respondió.

\- Yo vine acompañando a Mara, ella vino hasta acá porque estaba buscando algo de información que le ayudara a esclarecer un problema que lleva desde que es adolescente...

\- ¿Un… problema?, Daniel miró a la muchacha, intrigado.

Clara lo miró, en comparación a recordar que es la CrossGene de la Oscuridad, recordar el porqué de su viaje casi no le molestaba.

\- Vine porque quiero saber más de la muerte de mis padres...

Johanna miró a su amiga, antes de llegar a la biblioteca, esa fue una de las cosas que Clara le menciono. Fernan estaba sorprendido y Daniel intrigado

\- ...hasta ayer esa frase era solo, "Quiero saber más sobre un recuerdo de mi niñez", pero ayer me encontré con una cosa que provocó un recuerdo nuevo y completo lo poco que faltaba...

Clara apretó su puño derecho, aunque intentase hacerse la fuerte, aun le dolía reconocer a sus padres en el recuerdo.

\- No quisiera ser imprudente, pero... ¿Puedo saber qué gatillo eso?, preguntó Daniel.

Clara se sorprendió, acto seguido replicó

\- Claro...

Mientras decía eso, la muchacha le dio el libro que había tomado prestado el día anterior.

\- La página que está marcada con la nota adhesiva.

Daniel abrió el libro y se percató inmediatamente de lo que había gatillado el recuerdo.

\- Este... es el símbolo de los Áureos, de los partidarios normales y también de... los disidentes.

En ese momento Daniel se percató de quién era la chica que tenía enfrente.

\- Tu dijiste que eras la CrossGene de la Oscuridad, además tienes recuerdos de esto, pero son vagos...

\- Si Dan, es lo que estás pensando, ella es aquella chica de la que se hablaba hace años atrás. Interrumpió Fernan.

\- No puede ser... te dimos por muerta luego de la gran explosión que ocurrió en Melissa.

Clara miró desconcertada al jefe, parecía que el sabia más sobre lo que ocurrió ese día.

\- Estas son malas noticias... muy malas. Dijo Daniel, preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Dan?, pregunto Fernan, al mismo tiempo que Clara estaba confundida.

\- Giovanni... buscaba acabar con todos los Elementales... si resulta ser cierto que está muerto, no habría problema alguno, pero si fuese lo contrario, es posible que no solo quiera acabar con los Elementales, sino que también busque venganza...

Johanna interrumpió a Daniel

\- ¿¡No me digas que va a intentar asesinarla!?

Daniel asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Clara, ya no solo se encontraba amenazada por la Oscuridad, sino que ahora, existía la posibilidad de que alguien buscara venganza contra ella. Fernan entonces recordó lo que dijo Daniel hacía unos momentos.

\- Pero Dan, ¿No se supone que la dieron por muerta?

\- Si... pero es posible que ese imbécil se haya quedado con la duda, conociéndole, es probable que haya mantenido la cautela.

Clara dio un golpe en la mesa, miro a Johanna y dijo.

\- ¡Entonces no nos queda de otra!

Johanna sonrió, era la primera vez que veía decisión en los ojos de su amiga, Daniel se sorprendió.

\- ¡Fernan, aceptamos tu propuesta, entrenaremos el Zenku contigo!

El hombre miró a la muchacha, algo en sus ojos decía que iba completamente en serio. Al verlo, sintió un subidón de adrenalina gigante, no se sentía tan vivo desde hacía años.

\- ¡Muy bien, mañana mismo empezaremos con el entrenamiento!

La habitación se sentía diferente, Daniel también lo percibió, algo cálido, como si en ese momento una luz de esperanza se abriera entre tanta oscuridad.


	11. Decisiones difíciles

**Capítulo 10: "Decisiones difíciles"**

La luz de la esperanza... un concepto al que nos aferramos los humanos cuando vemos que la situación a la que nos enfrentamos es abrumadora, insuperable ante nuestras propias capacidades. Daniel había visto algo así en la habitación, pero inmediatamente una nube la tapo por completo.

\- Oye Fernan...

El hombre salió de su júbilo, miró a su amigo y vio en la cara de seriedad.

\- ... No estarás pensando en...

Fernan inmediatamente se percató hacia donde apuntaba el jefe.

\- Chicas, ¿Nos darían unos minutos a solas?

Clara y Johanna se miraron en desconcierto, pero aceptaron la propuesta y salieron de la habitación.

\- Fer... recuerdas que el Comandante te dijo que...

\- ¡Si!... si lo sé, lo recuerdo... me dijo que no hablara absolutamente nada de aquel procedimiento...

\- ¿Entonces para qué otra cosa le enseñarías Zenku a esa chica?

Fernan apretó ambos puños mientras los tenía puestos en la mesa.

\- Tu... viste como le temblaban las manos a esa pobre muchacha cada vez que mencionaba lo de la Oscuridad...

La frustración cada vez se apoderaba más del hombre

\- La primera vez que me lo contó no soporte la idea de ver a alguien sufrir de esa manera sin que tuviese la más mínima culpa de eso...

\- Pero Fer...

\- ¡Entiendo que está prohibido, maldita sea!... pero no quiero ver que alguien muera por culpa de ese maldito elemento...

Dan se sorprendió por un momento... Fernan no había recordado ese suceso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Hasta el día de hoy me carcome lo que sucedió ese día...

Fernan miró a Daniel en la cara

\- Hasta ahora no había querido darle más vueltas mientras lo hablaba con Clara... no es mi intención asustarla más de lo que ya está...

\- Pero Fer, sabes bien que la posibilidad de que lo logre es mínima, ni siquiera el propio Víctor pudo hacerlo hace 23 años... ¡¿Qué te hace creer que esta muchacha lo pueda hacer?!

Fernan se enojó aún más de lo que ya estaba, aunque más que enojo parecía frustración.

\- ¡No fue solo culpa de Víctor!... Puta mierda... Solo quiero tener una chance de ayudar a alguien...

Daniel apretó el puño, el deseo de Fernan era, en su punto de vista, muy egoísta.

\- ¡No me jodas Fer!, ¡Vas a exponerla a un peligro muy grande, más que ayudarle vas a llevarla a su perdición!, replicó Daniel, enojado

Fernan recordó lo ocurrido hacía 23 años.

Entre El, Hawks, Víctor, Priscila y Daniel hacían un grupo que investigaba crímenes en las diferentes capitales y ciudades aledañas a las mismas, eran como escuadrón de élite que tenía la asamblea para poder mantener el orden. Fernan era el elemental de fuego, Hawks era de agua, Priscila no manejaba ningún elemento, pero su habilidad en el Zenku era brutalmente buena, al punto en que ella era la maestra de todo el grupo en lo que se relacionaba a eso, Daniel no se quedaba atrás, siendo casi tan bueno como ella en la utilización de su energía y finalmente Víctor, quien era el CrossGene de la Oscuridad, el predecesor de Clara...

El grupo era conocido en casi todo el mundo, ya que eran personas muy fuertes, pero también muy amables con la población, eran en muchos casos, considerados "Héroes", aunque a ellos jamás les agradó la idea de que les enaltecieran, al fin y al cabo, lo hacían por el bien de todos sin querer recibir nada a cambio. Víctor era el único del grupo al cual se le desconocían sus poderes, él jamás fue conocido como el "CrossGene de la Oscuridad" oficialmente (era un secreto a _Vox Populi_, pero las formalidades siempre primaron).

Cuando aparecieron los cazadores de elementales o Fuerza Áurea, ellos fueron los primeros en hacerles frente. No fue una batalla fácil, de hecho, en ocasiones tenían que pelear varias veces contra los mismos oponentes.

Hawks perdió su habilidad de usar el agua en una de esas peleas, fue un efecto temporal que nadie se explicó al principio, pero tiempo después se le atribuyó a un arma que usaban para atacar a los elementales, un brazalete muy rústico pero eficaz.

En una de las batallas con uno de los escuadrones más fuertes que los cazadores tenían, Víctor fue víctima del ataque del brazalete... Fernan iba con él en esa pelea. La Oscuridad al ver que él no podía hacer nada para mantenerla a raya, intentó controlar a Víctor... Ese día Fernan intentó llevar a cabo el procedimiento que Priscila les había explicado en caso de que ocurriera algo muy malo y tuviesen que despojarse de sus elementos... pero ese día Fernan entendió lo frágil que es el cuerpo humano...

Daniel estaba realmente enfadado, bajo ese sentimiento reprocho a su amigo recordándole las consecuencias de sus actos...

\- ¡Además!, ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te ocurrirá si te descubren?!

\- Se perfectamente bien que es lo que me puede ocurrir si me descubren... Pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esa chica sufre... ¡Me rehúso!

Daniel en el fondo sabía que había detrás de eso... el remordimiento de no haber podido salvar a un camarada, de haber sido completamente inútil, aun así, consideraba que más allá de ese altruismo propio de él, lo que pretendía era demasiado arriesgado y egoísta...

\- Eres un cabeza dura... pero nunca he podido hacerte reaccionar, así que supongo que será mejor que te ayude... Dijo Daniel, un tanto derrotado con la situación.

\- ¿Ayudarme?, dijo Fernan, serio.

\- Puedo hacer algunos contactos con un amigo en Mallago para que se vayan a las afueras de Gesia, a Ciudad Girasol.

\- Eso queda al norte de Gesia, ¿No te estas refiriendo acaso a alguna de tus amiguitas? Dijo Fernan en tono burlesco.

\- ¡Serás cabrón!, sabes perfectamente bien que desde que me case no tengo ningún amorío con nadie.

\- Ya... pero las viejas costumbres no se pierden...

\- ¡Que te calles cabrón!

Fernan se echó a reír, siempre le gusto burlarse de Daniel por tener amoríos con más de una mujer y no saber cómo llevar esas relaciones. Hasta el día de hoy no se explica cómo es que logró tener una mujer y no engañarla.

\- ...Sabes perfectamente bien que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a ella, ni a nadie más. Dijo Daniel, un tanto triste.

\- Ya... entonces vas a hablar con tu contacto para que nos vayamos a Ciudad Girasol, ¿Entendí bien?

\- Si, ahí podrán entrenar sin que nadie les moleste y de paso también conseguirles un lugar en donde se puedan quedar por tiempo indefinido...

Fernan volvió a rebosar de alegría

\- Dan, eso va a venir de mucha ayuda.

\- Bah... no me gusta mucho la idea que tienes en mente, pero dudo que pueda cambiar eso... es mejor que use algo del poder que tengo actualmente y desvía la atención a otras cosas...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, Fernan no entendió...

\- Sabes muy bien que no solo la oscuridad acecha a esa muchacha, si resulta ser cierto que Giovanni está vivo...

\- Ahhh... cierto... ya entiendo, ya entiendo.

En ese momento Johanna abrió la puerta de manera brusca, Clara miro desde afuera, intentado evitar que la mujer entrara.

\- ¡No, espera Jo', aun no-

\- ¡¿Qué demonios parlotean tanto?!, dijo la mujer

\- Vaya si no tienes paciencia... Dijo Fernan, medio riéndose de la situación

Johanna ya estaba enojada de nuevo... Clara tomó la palabra y preguntó.

\- Señor Fernan... ¿Entonces mañana empezamos?

\- No... será en unos días más, Dan nos ayudara a encontrar un lugar donde entrenar sin distracciones.

Clara miró al jefe y Johanna simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si despreciara la ayuda. En ese momento, la mujer se acordó.

\- ¡Oye no, espera!, Johanna rompió el momento de golpe

\- ¿Qué sucede Jo'?, preguntó Clara, un poco sacada de su decisión.

\- ¿Qué "qué sucede"?, que no tenemos donde quedarnos Mara

Clara recordó que la habitación del hotel solo duraba por dos días y que el dinero se les había acabado.

\- Cierto...

\- Pues... pueden quedarse en mi casa si quieren... Dijo Fernan, medio dubitativo.

\- ¡¿En serio?!, replicó Clara.

\- Sí y de paso Johanna puede lavar esas ropas, que está apestando a rayos.

En ese instante Johanna tomó su polera y la olfateo.

\- ... no traje ropa limpia. Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

La mujer salió tan deprisa del valle, que no tomo nada de ropa, por lo que llevaba días con la misma puesta. Clara no tenía ese problema porque llevaba ropa de cambio.

El jefe de policía se dispuso a salir de vuelta a su trabajo, pero antes de que se fuera miro a Clara y le dijo.

\- Muchacha, tu aun no conoces lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser los Áureos... es mejor que te alejes de ellos como puedas.

Clara miro sorprendida al jefe y solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza.

El día de la decisión pasó en un santiamén. El dúo recorrió la ciudad al día siguiente, dando algunas vueltas y conociendo el lugar, que estaba bastante cambiado a como Johanna lo recordaba, aunque a ella le siguiera pareciendo el mismo basurero. Fernan les había mencionado sobre un parque que se hizo hace unos años atrás, que tanto Johanna como Clara desconocían, donde podían descansar y pasar el día en tranquilidad, pero, como ya venía siendo una costumbre, Clara se encontró con una sorpresa.

Mientras caminaban al parque, Clara se estrelló con un tipo alto, de barba, que por su cara no aparentaba más de 50 años.

\- Ah... Disculpa muchacha, ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, no se preocu-

\- ¡Ten más cuidado por donde pasas viejo torpe!

\- ¡Jo', ten más respeto por la gente!

\- No te preocupes, a veces es bueno ser enérgico...

El viejo miró a Johanna con ojos de intriga, luego de eso dio unos pasos y se despidió.

\- Bueno, que tengan un buen día...

Clara quedó con dudas, algo de ese tipo no le dio muy buenas sensaciones.

\- Oye Mara, ¿No te pareció extraño ese tipo?

\- Un poco... pero no pensemos demasiado en ello, no quiero seguir cargando más preocupaciones de las que ya tengo.

\- Ya, pero...

\- ¡Que lo dejes!

Tanto la muchacha como la mujer no se percataron, pero ese encuentro sería la primera vez que verían a Giovanni en persona. El hombre estaba muy cambiado a como el público lo vio por última vez, se veía más viejo y tenía el pelo más largo, además de que, gracias al ingenio de Ivanna, había logrado modificar su voz, para que de ese modo nadie le pudiera reconocer. El tipo se dirigía a un restaurante que se ubicaba en el este de la ciudad. En ese lugar comúnmente se juntaban los altos mandos de los disidentes, ya que el dueño era parte de la disidencia y les permitía tener las juntas ahí (bueno, la constante amenaza de parte Giovanni hacia bastante bien el trabajo). Al llegar, el jefe de la disidencia se acercó al bar que tenía el lugar, allí se encontraba el dueño normalmente.

\- ¡Señor Giovanni, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta!, dijo el dueño.

\- ¿Ya llegaron los demás?

\- S… Sí señor, deben estar en la planta baja.

\- Llévanos un par de tragos...

\- ¡A la orden!

Giovanni bajo, en el lugar estaba Ivanna, Ekis, Zeta y Sara. Los 5 conformaban a los altos mandos de la disidencia, cada uno correspondiente a cada capital en los continentes, siendo Giovanni el comandante y a la vez el encargado de los asuntos en Gesia.

\- Hasta que por fin llegas... dijo Zeta, un tipo musculoso y grande, de tez morena y que tenía un ojo en blanco por culpa de las batallas que tuvo en la cacería de elementales.

\- Vaya, ahora tengo que ser puntual hasta en mi propia organización... dijo sarcásticamente Giovanni

\- Calma chicos, que enojados se ven horrendos. Interrumpió Sara, una mujer no muy alta de pelo largo oscuro y ojos de color café rojizo

Ekis solo miraba, siempre ha sido un tipo reservado y que da bastante grima el solo mirarlo e Ivanna no le prestó importancia, al fin al cabo conocía a Giovanni mejor que todos.

\- Bueno... les pedí que nos juntáramos para resolver ciertos asuntos sobre el "plan".

\- Vaya, por fin nos vas a dar nuevas órdenes... dijo Zeta, expectante.

\- Si, supongo...

En ese momento el dueño bajó con los tragos que Giovanni había pedido, al percatarse de la tensión en la sala, se marchó inmediatamente. Giovanni tomó una gran cantidad de cerveza de un solo golpe.

\- Ahhh... que bien sienta un poco de cerveza... dijo, con mucho disfrute, acto seguido siguió con la conversación.

\- Bueno, verán. Hace tres días atacaron a uno de los nuestros y con Ivanna tuvimos que ir a encargarnos de él.

\- Ah, aquel tipo que se había unido recientemente, si... lo recuerdo, no era muy lindo... dijo Sara, quien tiene una fijación con la belleza de las personas.

\- La cuestión es que el ataque fue provocado por escoria elemental... lo que me preocupa es que el brazalete haya quedado como un adorno...

\- Ya, pero eso seguro que fue porque el imbécil era un debilucho, replicó Zeta.

\- Si... lo era, pero incluso ese tipo de debiluchos no debería tener problemas con ningún elemental...

\- Ninguno normal. Dijo Ivanna.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste Ivanna?, preguntó intrigado Giovanni, mientras que los demás, exceptuando a Ekis miraban con expectación

\- El brazalete estaba medio quebrado, además, la gema que neutraliza los poderes se había resquebrajado... eso no cualquiera lo hace, quienes lo atacaron debían haber sido unos monstruos.

Sara, Ekis y Zeta se sorprendieron, la gema de la que hablaba Ivanna era una roca preciosa que nosotros actualmente conocemos como Zafiro. Durante la guerra se descubrió que si se unían el Zafiro con el Zenku se podían nulificar los poderes de un elemental por un periodo de tiempo corto, esto en su momento permitió mantener a raya a los elementales controlados por los Taraknianos sin tener que usar el método subterráneo. Ivanna llevo esa investigación a nuevos horizontes cuando se unió con Giovanni, creando la gema conocida como Zenfiro, una unificación del Zafiro común, pero con el agregado de tener en su interior energía de un ser humano. La energía era otorgada por el usuario de la piedra, por lo que no se requiere gran experiencia, pero sí una forma de llevarla cerca del cuerpo.

De vuelta a la conversación...

\- ¿Por qué asumes que fueron varios?, dijo Ekis, quien salió de su silencio.

\- Pasa que este tipo de cosas no las puede hacer solo una persona, debieron haber sido 2 o 3...

\- Ya, pero los videos que mostraron por la tele mostraban a dos mujeres acercarse y luego estática, ¿Desde cuándo hay elementales mujeres tan fuertes?, dijo Sara

\- No deberías subestimarlas, tanto mujeres como hombres elementales son peligrosos. El que sean un par de mujeres no es ningún inconveniente para que causen problemas... incluso una niña podría ser monstruosamente fuerte. Giovanni entonces recordó lo ocurrido en Melissa, Ekis e Ivanna también lo hicieron y por eso se mantuvieron en silencio.

\- Vaya, parece que lo de Melissa le afectó bastante a este trío, dijo Sara, de manera burlesca.

\- No... no sabes a lo que te enfrentas muchacha... Replicó Ekis, quien no solo guarda el recuerdo, sino que una gran cicatriz en su pecho.

Sara miró a Ivanna, con solo ver sus ojos se encontró con la misma respuesta.

\- Bah, vejestorios con traumas del pasado... la mujer se cruzó de brazos, frustrada

Giovanni entonces decidió dar las órdenes.

\- ¡Ekis!, encárgate de investigar a fondo ese incidente de Lysol e informarme lo que descubras, tanto por lo del video como lo que puedas sacar a los policías. En cuanto a ti Sara, creo que te vendría bien echarle un vistazo a lo que sucede en Mallago, necesitamos que Roseau gane las elecciones y de paso investigar a un tipo que se está haciendo el "héroe" salvando elementales, así que si puedes generar la tensión que ya existe acá, harías bastante bien.

\- Bah, lo que sea... me largo, mi hermosa presencia se arruina entre tantos vejestorios amargados, acto seguido la mujer se marchó del lugar arreglándose el pelo hacia un lado.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! Dijo Zeta, enojado.

\- Zeta, necesitamos algo de tu fuerza en Kazeda, me han dicho que una mujer no elemental está haciendo de las suyas evitando los ataques que hacemos...

\- ¡Entiendo Jefe!

Zeta también se marchó, en eso Ekis lo hizo, Quedaron solamente Ivanna y Giovanni, pero cuando la mujer se preparaba para irse, el hombre la detuvo.

\- Ivanna, necesito conversar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Es sobre lo que ocurrió con ese brazalete...

Giovanni miró a la mujer con mucha seriedad, Ivanna inmediatamente reconoció esa mirada.


	12. Redención

**Capítulo 11: "Redención"**

Un Sol radiante despertaba los corazones de los habitantes de Gesia. Daniel se encontraba al borde de su cama, en ese catatónico estado de constante lucha entre no dormirse y seguir en el mundo de los sueños.

\- ¡Dan!

Una mujer no muy alta, de cabellera rubia con visos oscuros y arreglada con una coleta, vestida de manera muy formal se paró en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Eh?... ah eres tú Liz...

La mujer era la esposa de Daniel, Elizabeth Silva.

\- ¿Ya te vas a la estación?, preguntó Daniel.

\- Si, te deje algunas cosas para que te hagas el desayuno en la mesa.

Daniel se tomó la cara, aun con mucho sueño y medio bostezando respondió

\- ¡Que te vaya bien Liz!, gracias por... dejarme...

\- ¡No te quedes dormido mientras hablas!

\- ¡Si!, asustado replicó

\- ¡Muy bien, recuerda llamar a Clark para que vea lo de la casa!, ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

\- Cuídate... Liz.

Luego de que Elizabeth se fuera, Daniel se quedó pensando en la cama.

\- "Esa mujer realmente es un ángel... para haber acogido a un demonio como yo..."

El jefe recordó cómo fue que la conoció.

La mayoría de las personas desconocía cómo era realmente Daniel, si bien no era la cara visible del grupo, era reconocido por ser heroico y valiente. Distaba bastante del Daniel "real", ese que no sabía cómo relacionarse con las personas, aquel que veía a las mujeres como un objeto y las trataba como si fueran desechables, todo por poseer un mínimo de poder por sobre los demás. Ser así le llevo innumerables cachetadas y numerosas amenazas, no obstante, sería el destino, quien tiende a ser muy cruel con quien comete actos sin pensar en sus consecuencias, el que se encargaría de demostrar su absurdo.

Elizabeth era una de las tantas mujeres con las que el salía antes de tener que retirarse del grupo. Un día, pasada la cacería de elementales, mientras tenía una cita con una de las tantas muchachas con las que salía, Elizabeth lo descubrió. La mujer, obviamente se sintió engañada, ya que su amor era, a diferencia de lo que normalmente ocurría, genuino.

Daniel se percató de que la muchacha lo estaba viendo y al verla salir corriendo desesperada, él salió detrás.

\- ¡No, espera Elizabeth, yo pue-

Corriendo por la calle sin mirar a tu alrededor... eso solo puede significar un accidente. Mientras veía al auto acercarse, por un momento pensó

\- ¡Mierda, no alcanzare a hacer nada!

Daniel, por más fuerte que fuera, era un humano y un atropello haría el mismo daño que a cualquiera de nosotros.

El hombre fue llevado al hospital, donde estuvo internado de gravedad. Había perdido el cincuenta por ciento de la visibilidad en su ojo izquierdo, además de quedar con secuelas en sus extremidades (aún es capaz de moverlas a voluntad, pero si las lleva al límite, puede que dejen de moverse para siempre, pelear a muerte como lo hacía era algo imposible, aunque correr y caminar son cosas que aún puede hacer). Eso le costaría su puesto en el grupo. Debido a lo mismo y para evitar que se quedase sin trabajo, la Asamblea resolvió dejarle el puesto de Jefe de Policía de Gesia, en recompensa por su genuina ayuda a la gente.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital, nadie, exceptuando por sus compañeros de batalla, lo visito. En ese momento Daniel se dio cuenta de que tratar a las personas como objetos que puedes desechar solo para tu propio placer y beneficio es un acto egoísta e inhumano, muy alejado de la caracterización de "Héroe" que se le atribuía y que solo traería soledad a su vida. Fue un momento de realización que simplemente respondió a su naturaleza como humano.

"Somos animales de reacción, no de precaución", era quizás la mejor respuesta al porqué del cambio en Daniel.

Pasaron las semanas, el hombre volvió a su vida, pero ya no se sentía igual, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando, reflexionando. En esa soledad, un día se sentó a mirar el cielo en el parque de Gesia, era de tarde, casi anocheciendo. En ese mismo lugar iba pasando Elizabeth con unas amigas, al verlo, decidió acercarse.

\- ¿Eres tú Daniel?, preguntó la mujer.

Daniel se dio vuelta y miró con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Elizabeth?!, al mismo tiempo se paró, medio asustado, medio sorprendido.

La mujer notó de inmediato el temor del hombre, le pareció extraño.

\- Oye...

\- Vienes a reprocharme lo que, hecho, ¿cierto?, dijo Daniel, como poniéndose el parche antes de la herida.

Elizabeth quedó ensimismada, su intención no era esa, la verdad.

\- No... no, no vengo para reprocharte nada, simplemente te vi acostado y me pareció familiar la cara.

Daniel se calmó.

\- Ya veo...

Elizabeth le miro la cara, era deprimente. Quien fuera alguien lleno de vida, aunque un completo imbécil, ahora parecía un muerto viviente.

\- ... por tu cara puedo ver que no la has pasado muy bien en estas semanas...

\- La verdad es que si... ha sido difícil ver cómo la mayoría de gente que conozco ni siquiera me ha llamado... con suerte los chicos del grupo.

\- ¿Y te has puesto a pensar por qué?

\- Si... he sido un pedazo de mierda todo este tiempo.

Mientras lo decía, apretó los puños. Aunque le dijese que no le iba a reprochar, estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo contrario. Aun así, Daniel sabía perfectamente que la había cagado con creces.

En eso él la invitó a sentarse, ella aceptó. Mientras lo hacía, la mujer replicó.

\- Al menos partes por reconocerlo...

Algo en la frase que Daniel dijo antes le sonó diferente a Elizabeth, como que el tipo realmente estaba convencido de lo que decía.

\- ... Si tuviste el coraje para reconocer que la cagaste, supongo que es para mejor. Acto seguido lo miro y le dio una sonrisa, Daniel estaba confundido y eso es decir poco.

Ver esa sonrisa lo hizo reflexionar... estuvieron un par de minutos mirando el cielo hasta que Daniel respondió.

\- ¿Por qué te acercaste?

Elizabeth sintió el remordimiento, algo en él se había perdido en ese accidente, sonaba una persona llena de dudas, de inseguridades, aún más de las que llegó a demostrar alguna vez, lo que había sentido antes comenzaba a hacer cada vez más sentido.

\- ... Lo mejor sería que te alejaras de mi...

Dijo Daniel, quien realmente no sentía que estuviera listo para el perdón de alguien.

\- Yo no te voy a mentir, ese día me sentí engañada, pero después de ver el accidente, pasé varias semanas pensando... ¿Acaso tú no eres aquel que ayuda a la gente que lo necesita?, Tú eres una buena persona en el fondo, luchas por aquellos que no pueden defenderse... pero también eres un humano y te puedes equivocar...

Daniel se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Nunca se había planteado el porqué de unirse al grupo con Priscila, Fernan, Víctor y Hawks, más aún su sorpresa se acentuaba en lo segura que la mujer se escuchaba, ¿Por qué le tiene tanta confianza?

\- Elizabeth... yo... no se...

Daniel miró hacia abajo.

\- Yo no sé qué decirte... realmente no sé si sea esa buena persona que describes...

Elizabeth lo miró, podía entender en esas palabras como le había afectado la situación al hombre. Un golpe de realidad nunca es fácil de asumir.

\- Dan.… entiendo que es difícil asumir tus errores y superarlos... sobre todo si la forma en que te diste cuenta de estos es tan cruda como lo que te ocurrió, pero...

Daniel miró con los ojos llorosos a la muchacha, ella levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con una sola frase.

\- Yo... yo no sé qué hacer...

Elizabeth apretó la mano de Daniel.

\- ¡Debes cambiar!, en montones de ocasiones te vi salir de aprietos mientras luchabas... tu eres capaz de cambiar...

"pero ese cambio debe venir desde lo más profundo de tu ser...", no lo dijo, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, Daniel inmediatamente se percató.

El hombre vio en los ojos de la mujer, en su cara, la expresión de alguien que cree en las capacidades del otro. Expresión que salvo por sus amigos del grupo y su madre, jamás había visto en otra persona.

\- Si... entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Las manos de ambos estaban muy apretadas. Aquel calor que sintió Daniel en sus manos se propagó hasta su corazón. "De nada cuenta decir que voy a cambiar, solo con mis acciones podré demostrarle que no soy esa horrenda persona que alguna vez fui y que solo enmascaraba su mal actuar con una fachada de "Héroe"". Pasaron los días, tanto él como Elizabeth se siguieron viendo, aunque ya no era la misma confianza que antes, poco a poco la misma fue volviendo. Daniel comenzó a entender lo que le ocurría y fue cambiando y adaptándose a su nuevo ser. Aquella mujer le dio una confianza inesperada.

**_De vuelta al presente..._**

\- "Definitivamente... es un ángel", pensó el jefe al borde de su cama.

Daniel se alistó para ir a la central de policías. En el camino a su trabajo, decidió llamar a su amigo de Mallago.

\- ¡Aló!, ¿Clark?

\- Anda, pero si es Daniel, Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte.

\- Si, disculpa si no he llamado en estos años...

\- No pasa nada Dan, más vale tarde que nunca.

Daniel soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Y bueno, ¿Qué cuentas Clark?

\- Pues... las cosas aquí en Mallago se han estado agitando un poco, este imbécil de Roseau cada vez vuelve más violento su discurso...

\- Parece que los Áureos quieren ir a por todas...

\- Si, no sé qué tan bueno sea eso la verdad...

\- A propósito del tema, ¿Aun tienes esa casa en Girasol?

\- Si, pero en ella está viviendo mi hermana, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es que tenga mucha relación con lo de los Áureos la verdad. Mientras lo decía, Clark estaba un poco confundido.

\- Es que Fernan quiere enseñarle Zenku a un par de muchachas y pues necesitan un lugar donde entrenar sin que les molesten...

En esos instantes Daniel ya se encontraba en la central y ya estaba cerca de su escritorio, no demoró mucho en llegar al mismo.

\- ¡Vaya, Fernan aún sigue con vida!, si lo pones así no hay problema y lo más seguro es que mi hermana les reciba con gusto, de todas formas, le avisare que irán para allá.

\- ¡Ah, eres genial Clark!, te debo una grande viejo.

\- Ya sabes que me gusta la cerveza bien helada...

Daniel soltó una carcajada

\- ¡Sabia que dirías eso!, bueno, cuídate mucho y no hagas ninguna locura.

\- ¡Ok!

Con la confirmación hecha, Daniel se preparó para darle la noticia a Fernan.


	13. Una carrera contra el tiempo

**Capítulo 12: "Una carrera contra el tiempo"**

Fernan se encontraba en su casa descansando, las chicas estaban fuera, comprando ropa para los entrenamientos con algo de dinero que él les dio. De pronto, su teléfono celular suena.

\- ¡Aló, Habla Fernan!

\- ¡Que pasa Fer!

\- ¡Dan!... si me estas llamando es para...

\- Si, Clark me permitió usar la casa en Girasol... pero me dijo que su hermana estaba en ella, ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

\- En lo absoluto...

Fernan miro por la ventana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Hoy mismo nos iremos hasta Girasol.

\- Muy bien, te enviare la dirección de la casa por mensaje

\- Lo estaré esperando

\- Fer... tengan cuidado, por favor. No quisiera tener que investigar el cadáver de un amigo.

\- Ya estas con tu pesimismo cabrón... ¡Bueno, nos vemos en unos meses!

Fernan corto la llamada, sus ojos decían una sola cosa.

\- "Esta vez... ¡esta vez no fallare!"

Mientras pensaba, las chicas llegaron a casa.

\- ¡Hey, cuatro ojos!, gritó Johanna mientras entraba

\- ¡Llegamos Señor Fernan!, grito Clara, más acomedida.

Fernan les ayudo con las compras, la mayoría ropas y un bolso para que Johanna pudiera ir más preparada al entrenamiento.

\- ¡Muy bien chicas, hoy nos vamos a Girasol!

\- ¡¿Tan pronto?!, replicó sorprendida Johanna.

\- Mientras antes mejor, no hay que desperdiciar tiempo.

Recién era el mediodía y el trío ya se dispondría en su viaje a Ciudad Girasol. Fernan tenía un pequeño automóvil por lo que moverse no sería un problema. El viaje no duraría más de 1 hora, así que llegaron rápidamente a destino. Un viaje sin problemas.

Girasol era una ciudad corriente, nada espectacular, casas muy al estilo preguerra, de cemento y ladrillo, con negocios pequeños por todos lados, lo que si llamaba un poco la atención era su vegetación, muy variada y presente en casi todas las calles. Algo que era un común denominador en todas estas ciudades era el establecimiento de un colegio/escuela. Para la asamblea era importante que la gente se educara, con tal de evitar conflictos entre capitales y también para nutrir la cultura de las personas. Además de una escuela también había siempre un hospital, por lo que era muy difícil no contar con asistencia en caso de una emergencia.

Llegados al lugar acordado, Fernan se bajó del automóvil y miro hacia todos lados.

\- Muy bien... esta es la dirección que me envió Daniel.

Era una casa de un piso, bastante moderna, por su forma de estar construida era algo hecho postguerra de mundos, por lo que no tendrían muchos problemas para acomodarse. El lugar además era perfecto, porque se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad Girasol como para poder ir a pie a comprar lo necesario. Un gran patio trasero con un árbol grande y en general todas las comodidades que el grupo podría pedir para poder entrenar en óptimas condiciones.

Fernan recordó lo que le dijo Daniel, por lo que saco las cosas y toco la puerta de entrada. Unos pasos se escucharon, la misma se abrió y reveló la figura de una mujer de color, con el pelo largo tomado con un pin en la frente, que vestía además un vestido largo de color turquesa y unas pantuflas.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?

\- Soy Fernando Nazário y-

\- ¡Ah, tú debes ser el tipo que me hablo mi hermano por teléfono y esas chicas de allá son tus acompañantes!

Fernan se mostró sorprendido, pero siguió el ritmo de lo sucedido.

\- S... Si, efectivamente

\- ¡Pasen por favor!

El trío entró a la casa, que estaba muy ordenada y limpia.

\- Hoy tengo día libre en el trabajo, por lo que estaría en la casa.

Clara entonces, de manera cordial pregunto.

\- Disculpe, pero... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Yo soy Amaría Dempsey

\- ¡Un gusto conocerla Señora Amaría!

\- ¡El placer es mío, pero...

La mujer cambió la mirada de pronto

\- ... aun no estoy tan vieja!

Clara se echó a reír, en eso Johanna se presentó.

\- ¡Yo soy Johanna, un gusto!

Amaría devolvió una sonrisa amable.

\- Bueno... parece que yo ya me presenté, así que eso... dijo Fernan, medio preguntando con eso último en donde estaban los dormitorios.

La mujer les acompañó hasta sus habitaciones, las cuales eran bastante cómodas y espaciosas.

Ya listas y dispuestas a la acción, Clara y Johanna se disponían a entrenar en el patio trasero, debajo del árbol.

\- ¡Bien cuatro ojos, haznos usar el Zenku de una buena vez!

\- Con tranquilidad Johanna... La primera parte es bastante tranquila.

\- ¿Tranquila?, preguntó Clara, con curiosidad.

\- Para poder usar el Zenku, primeramente, deben comprender su energía

\- ¿Comprender... nuestra energía?, pregunto Johanna, sin entender.

\- La forma más fácil de hacerlo es manteniendo la calma, teniendo la mente en blanco y sintiendo cada minúsculo movimiento a tu alrededor.

Al terminar de explicarlo, Fernan se sentó en suelo y comenzó a meditar. En poco tiempo el calor característico del Zenku comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.

\- De esta manera...

Al finalizar, se levantó y dijo.

\- Deben hacer eso, concentrarse, pensar en que son uno con el todo.

Las chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a meditar, el entrenamiento del Zenku había dado inicio.

Mientras el dúo comenzaba aquel entrenamiento, la ciudad de Gesia comenzaría a notar la presencia de los disidentes comandados por Giovanni. Uno tras otro los ataques hacia los elementales irían en aumento de manera considerable.

**_Dos días antes del comienzo del entrenamiento, unas horas después de la reunión en el restaurante..._**

Desde que le dio la orden, Sara decidió no hacer caso, al menos por unos días, a Giovanni.

\- Malditos vejestorios traumados... además tengo que hacerles el trabajo sucio...

El nombre completo de la mujer es Sara Stones y se había unido hacía unos pocos años a la disidencia. ¿El por qué? Simple, porque consideraba a los Elementales como seres horrendos, que no eran humanos.

\- Son horrorosos, se llenan de suciedad y además son extraños en su actuar.

Sara tenía una peculiar fijación con ese tipo de cosas, le disgustaba cualquier persona que no entrara en sus cánones de belleza, por lo que al escuchar de una agrupación que pretendía acabar con todos ellos, fue la primera en apuntarse (no literalmente, la verdad es que entro cuando el apogeo del grupo había pasado).

Esa fijación tenía un por qué. Su madre y padre eran elementales, quienes tenían cierta reputación en la comunidad donde vivían, por no decir que directamente tienen dinero y no poco. Sara, siendo un caso muy extraño, nació sin esos poderes, provocando constantes discusiones entre sus progenitores. Si bien creció con esa constante división en su familia, pudo terminar sus estudios, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse de esa casa, no lo dudo. Aun así, el daño ya estaba hecho y la muchacha sola generó un repudio hacia las personas que no se parecían a aquellos que ella vio toda su vida, un problema más de vivir en una burbuja, diría un servidor. Para el momento que ella se fue de casa, comprendía a medias el porqué de ese quiebre familiar y no sería hasta que cumpliera 25 años que se percató del mismo a cabalidad, sellando su forma de ser para siempre.

\- "... tu nacimiento provocó mucho revuelo en la familia, eras como la oveja negra que nadie quería..."

Todo hizo sentido en ese instante. La muchacha generó un rechazo hacia los elementales y el recuerdo de sus padres hacía que muchas veces los refleja en otras personas, provocando un disgusto, aumentado en varias formas por ese clasismo intrínseco de su "buen" vivir.

**_3 días después de la reunión en el restaurante..._**

\- Será mejor que me vaya a Mallago... sino tendré que escuchar como el vejestorio se enoja...

Sara se dirigió a Mallago, no demoró mucho tiempo, los aviones han mejorado bastante con respecto a los que nosotros conocemos. Estando ya en la capital, utilizo un par de disidentes del lugar para poder comprender bien la situación, ya que esa capital no le correspondía.

\- ...Ya veo, así que ese tal Clark ha estado frustrando los ataques.

\- Sí señora, además de que es muy hábil con sus poderes, también es muy fuerte en combate, nadie de nosotros ha podido hacerle frente...

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa, media malvada, media sádica.

\- Veamos cómo le va con alguien de su tamaño...

Al mismo tiempo que Sara planeaba su ataque en Mallago, Ekis comenzaba su investigación. Sigiloso como el solo y callado como si le hubieran cortado sus cuerdas vocales, comenzó a seguir los movimientos del jefe de policía y de sus subordinados. Todo en son de poder conseguir información acerca de esas chicas del video que había visto en la TV.

\- Seguramente saben algo que no han querido sacar a la luz...

Ekis es un allegado que Giovanni encontró a medio morir en la calle, el cual no tenía un propósito en particular en su vida, estaba ahí, esperando el día de su juicio final. Fue el comandante de la disidencia quien lo sacaría de ese catatónico estado para poder ayudarle en su gesta.

Para Ekis, Giovanni es un salvador, una persona que le entregó sentido a su vida de nuevo luego de haberlo perdido todo. Familia, dinero y la paz ya no existían en su vida. El espigado hombre había llegado hasta ese punto tan bajo en su vida luego de haber hecho quebrar el negocio familiar por pésimas inversiones y verse involucrado con las personas equivocadas (aunque la sociedad se reestructura mil veces y pasa por mil guerras, seguirá siendo lo mismo, el humano si bien puede cambiar, ese cambio debe ser voluntario y no todos lo quieren hacer), eso hizo que su esposa e hijo lo abandonaran y su familia entera le diera la espalda.

\- Muy bien... así que a estas horas los subordinados salen a sus casas.

Ekis salió caminando del lugar donde estaba. En su mente todo parecía finiquitado. Al día siguiente atacaría a los dos subordinados más importantes y cercanos a Daniel para poder sacar la información necesaria.

\- No es necesario acabar con el jefe... todavía.

Zeta por su parte comenzó el viaje a Kazeda.

\- Una mujer haciendo problemas a los disidentes... ¿Qué tan fuerte será?, que ganas de saberlo...

Pensaba el grandulón mientras iba en el avión que lo llevaría al actual (nuestro tiempo) archipiélago de Japón, conocido después de la guerra como "Mentu". Pasaría unos días ahí para poder aclimatarse y luego viajar a Kazeda sin problemas.

Zeta es un caso particular. Él se unió simplemente porque le agradaba la idea de pelear con gente fuerte. Si, así de egoísta y así de simple. Era un grandulón cabeza de musculo que fue un convicto antes de la cacería de elementales. En su mente el pelear era de las pocas cosas que hacían sentido. Giovanni fue quien le entregó la justificación necesaria para hacerlo sin que se tuviera que restringir en lo absoluto. Para él, el odio y el rencor no existen, simplemente disfruta de una pelea y más aún si termina ganándole (como ha sido siempre el caso).

**_Aquel día de la junta, unas horas después de que terminara..._**

Llevaban horas conversando sobre lo ocurrido en aquel bar del restaurante. Ivanna y Giovanni se llevaban muy bien desde hace años.

\- Ivanna...

\- ¿Qué ocurre Gio?

\- ¿Por qué sigues empeñada en esa estúpida piedra?

Ivanna Díaz. Ese era el nombre de la mujer sentada al lado de Giovanni. Hacía mucho tiempo, cerca de unos veinte años atrás, ella se unió en la causa del hombre, con el propósito especial de crear un artefacto capaz de eliminar los poderes elementales de un ser humano.

\- Sabes muy bien que mi hija debe estar ahí afuera... esperando que su madre vuelva.

Giovanni soltó una risa.

\- Aun en conocimiento de que mi idea original es acabar con los elementales y te unes a mí, sin que sea el mismo objetivo...

\- No es muy diferente si lo piensas... la idea de matar a un ser humano no me gusta... pero...

\- Pero sabes muy bien que lo tendrás que hacer si quieres llevar a cabo tu plan, si... te entiendo...

El hombre, si bien odia a los Elementales, aún considera que son humanos y en el fondo, por más que quiera erradicarlos, les guarda tristeza, los considera seres penosos, pero con un potencial increíble.

\- Te permití hacer esas investigaciones porque considero que puede ser de ayuda, no solo para mantener una pelea en igualdad de condiciones con un Elemental, pero también porque nos podría a ayudar en el proceso de erradicación...

\- Esa idea... ¿Realmente crees que lo puedes lograr?

Giovanni miró a Ivanna con una sonrisa en la cara, parecía que la mujer olía la duda en sus palabras.

\- Es... cierto que todos los días pienso en acabarlos, realmente los odio, pero no sé si ese odio sea suficiente la verdad... al fin y al cabo tu estas buscando una salida menos violenta...

\- Si, no sé qué tan poco violenta sea. Sacarle a la fuerza los poderes a alguien es un proceso doloroso.

\- Pero necesario... no sabes en qué momento puedan saborear el poder y ponernos bajo su yugo...

Ivanna se percató de inmediato.

\- ¿Acaso les temes?

\- Parte de sentir odio hacia alguien es temerle, ¿lo sabías?

\- Vaya a parte de sentir pena, les temes...

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa...

\- Quién lo diría, el gran Giovanni le teme a los Elementales... no es de extrañar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Somos humanos, es normal temerle a algo que desconocemos.

Giovanni pensó por un momento en esas palabras... desconocer.

\- Supongo que es mejor evitar que algo malo ocurra... no me imagino los horrores que podrían cometer si tomaran el poder...

El hombre recordó cómo su amigo era asesinado por un elemental, crudo recuerdo.

\- Parte de mi búsqueda también es por evitar que algo malo ocurra, creo habértelo dicho en algún momento...

\- Lo de tu hija... lo recuerdo.

Ivanna había tenido que dejar a su hija a la deriva de un mal padre. Uno que no quiso jamás aceptar la cruda realidad, la cual era que su hija, una pequeña indefensa, era una elemental. Puede ser que la haya tratado bien, pero en el fondo... muy en el fondo, su padre la odiaba.

\- ¿Acaso no eres igual a él?

Ivanna se sorprendió, replicó inmediatamente...

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- La quieres cambiar, no la has aceptado como es...

Por un momento Giovanni se dio cuenta de su hipocresía...

\- Aunque quién soy yo para juzgarte, quiero erradicarlos, al fin y al cabo.

Ivanna se quedó pensando por un momento, quizás en el fondo Giovanni tenía razón, pero ella lo veía de otra forma.

\- Yo... solo quiero que ella viva tranquila, los Elementales siempre viven una vida agitada, llena de peligros. Quiero que pueda vivir en paz.

\- ¿Y crees que te lo permitirá?, a estas alturas debe tener cerca de 30 años, ¿no?

\- Si... la verdad desconozco si ella me permitirá hacerlo, pero espero que entienda mis razones al menos.

\- No creo que sea tan compasiva, te fuiste hace mucho tiempo...

Ivanna tomó el vaso que tenía enfrente, era su trago favorito, un Vodka Naranja, muy cargado, le dio un solo sorbo y se secó los labios.

\- Solo espero que me entienda...

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero sin haber dado más de 2 pasos, el hombre le preguntó.

\- Ivanna, espera un momento...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hija?

Ivanna se sorprendió por un momento, acto seguido respondió...

\- Johanna, mi dulce y pequeña Johanna, dijo la mujer con melancolía en su voz.


	14. Virtudes y defectos

**Capítulo 13: "Virtudes y defectos"**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que las chicas comenzaron su entrenamiento. Clara ha hecho buenos avances con su entrenamiento, la meditación ha dado frutos y cada 2 días Fernan tiene un pequeño sparring con ambas, para mantener tanto cuerpo como mente entrenados. Johanna no mostraba mucho avance con la meditación, pero al momento del combate, el Zenku de ella se mostraba con mucha más precisión.

\- Parece que eres de esas personas que muestran mejor su Zenku en movimiento. Dijo intrigado Fernan mientras descansaban.

\- ¿Y eso es algo malo?, preguntó la mujer.

\- No necesariamente, pero no tener el control absoluto tiende a convertirse en un punto negativo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Desgastas demasiada energía, al final terminas usando todo lo que tienes de forma poco eficaz

\- Entonces tengo que seguir meditando...

\- Es lo mejor si quieres mantener un buen uso de tu energía. Mira a Clara, desde que comenzamos ha mostrado gran control de su energía, aun cuando desconocía el Zenku

\- ¿Acaso es una prodigio?

\- No... no existen ese tipo de personas. Para controlar el Zenku debes tener conocimiento sobre tu cuerpo... un prodigio requiere de una condición innata y ese conocimiento que te digo no es algo con lo que se nace. Tampoco hay una predisposición a hacerlo mejor, ya que varía mucho dependiendo de los sentimientos de cada persona.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Clara simplemente sabe mantener la calma de mejor manera que tú. Además, cuando hace sparring conmigo, tiende a desperdiciar energía mucho más fácil a comparación tuya... supongo que agitada debe perder el control de su calma.

La muchacha se encontraba meditando debajo del árbol. Era extraño, su Zenku era tranquilo, como debía ser, pero de vez en cuando se perturbaba.

\- ¿Por qué le ocurre eso a Mara?

\- Algo la debe molestar...

Las chicas fueron puliendo sus energías a un ritmo bastante bueno, pero la incomodidad de Clara se comenzó a manifestar cada vez más y más notoriamente. Johanna por su parte comenzaba a impacientarse, al mismo tiempo que su ansiedad por saber de sus poderes la hacía sentirse fuera de sí.

La muchacha había comenzado a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño y poco a poco se volvía recurrente en los mismos el ver a una sombra mover cadenas. Aquel día Clara tuvo una pesadilla similar a la que ocurrió el día en que salió de casa.

**_Aquella oscura habitación nuevamente se hacía presente, Clara estaba confundida..._**

\- "Otra vez... aquella sombra"

\- "Eres persistente niñita... no me desagrada del todo"

La sombra que vio aquel día hizo acto de presencia, esta vez con más nitidez, casi se podía sentir como algo real.

\- "¿A qué te refieres"

El ente dio vuelta su cara, era algo terrorífico de ver, una sonrisa demoníaca y unos ojos rojos color sangre penetraron el cuerpo de la muchacha.

\- "No seas ingenua..."

La confusión se acrecentaba aún más, la cara de Clara lo describía a la perfección. No entendía nada.

\- "...debo tener un recipiente resistente, al fin y al cabo."

\- "¿Un... recipiente?"

La sombra se levantó y tomó una forma humanoide, era como si Clara se viese a sí misma, pero no del todo. En lo que parecían ser sus manos había cadenas y en su tobillo izquierdo había otra más. Solo su pierna derecha era libre.

\- "¿Realmente crees que tienes el control de tu cuerpo?"

El cuerpo de Clara se envolvió en el aura oscura. No podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que el miedo controlaba su mente.

\- "Deberías agradecer que te dejó estar consciente la mayoría del tiempo..."

\- "No entiendo... ¿tú eres...?

\- "Así es muchacha ingenua... yo soy la Oscuridad."

Clara se sorprendió. Era primera vez que entendía el significado de aquella sombra en sus sueños.

\- "¿Tú has estado detrás de todo?", preguntó la muchacha, con miedo, pero intriga a la vez.

\- "Todo a su tiempo niñita... ya sabrás más cosas con el pasar del tiempo..."

Clara no podía mover un músculo del terror que sentía. La presencia ominosa del ente era suficiente para hacer que el más aguerrido guerrero se inclinara y mostrará pleitesía. Aun así, la muchacha preguntó...

\- "¿Cómo controlas mi cuerpo?"

\- "Por tus emociones niñita... eres demasiado fácil de predecir."

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"

\- "Si te alegras, lo haces muy efusivamente. Si te enojas, lo mismo. Eres un libro abierto del cual conozco cada una de sus páginas... En especial aquellas donde el enojo y el acorralamiento entran en juego..."

\- "¿Quieres decir que siempre has podido tomar control?"

La sombra sonrió de manera tal que Clara entendió con facilidad el mensaje.

\- "Pe.…pero si puedes hacerlo con tanta facilidad, ¿Por qué no me detienes ahora?, ¿Por qué me dejas entrenar si sabes que puedo llegar a derrotarte?"

\- "¿Derrotarme?, no me hagas reír... un humano nunca podrá superar la fuerza de la naturaleza, eres una ilusa si crees que eso puede ocurrir. Además, ¿De qué me serviría detenerte y tomar control?, en tu condición actual yo no sería capaz de usar mi máxima fuerza, explotarías en mil pedazos..."

\- "¡No me digas que-"

\- "Vaya si eres lenta... te dejo que entrenes todo lo que quieras esa estupidez del Zenku para que te hagas más resistente... más fuerte... para que seas un recipiente perfecto, no como el anterior..."

Clara sintió un miedo profundo. Era algo que le quitaba la esperanza de seguir luchando por sacarla de su cuerpo.

\- "Ahora... si quieres intentar esa idiotez que estás pensando... hazlo."

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "Hazlo... solo te has puesto en el caso de que tu salgas vencedora. Pero ¿Qué tal si yo gano esa pelea?"

Clara entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, de la resolución hacia el destino con la cual se había vinculado. El ente se echó a reír mientras la muchacha se encontraba en shock.

\- "Será mejor que entrenes como es debido mi recipiente... si no, me veré en la obligación de acabar con tu patética voluntad..."

El "pie" derecho de la sombra se levantó y una gran ráfaga de energía se formó, acto seguido la Oscuridad gritó...

\- "Ahora... ¡SAL DE AQUÍ RECIPIENTE INÚTIL!"

Un estruendo y una ráfaga enorme...

**_De vuelta a la realidad..._**

Clara despertó agitada, jadeando y con mucho terror. No pudo conciliar el sueño durante todo el resto de la noche y lo que era peor, la cara de la Oscuridad resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Mientras la muchacha se intentaba recuperar del susto, Johanna no podía conciliar el sueño pensando sobre sus propios poderes.

\- "¿Por qué solo puedo usarlos cuando no pienso en usarlos?"

Se miraba sus manos, era una sensación muy extraña. Johanna nunca ha podido usar sus poderes con su total control. Hay veces en que salen y otras en donde por más que quiera, no los puede usar. Cuando robaba a los turistas en el Valle, sus poderes salían con mucha naturalidad, pero era algo que ella no podía controlar, se manifestaban por sí solos, casi como si su mente encontrara la necesidad de usarlos.

\- "Mañana creo que le preguntare al cuatro ojos sobre esto..."

La noche pasó y ambas chicas amanecieron con cara de no haber dormido absolutamente nada.

\- Hola Chi-

El ánimo de Fernan se derrumbó al mismo tiempo que vio a las mujeres totalmente deshechas. La señora Amaria inmediatamente se percató de la situación, por lo que antes de irse a trabajar, les dejo preparado un poco de café, para que pudieran tener más ánimo.

\- Les deje café y en el refrigerador hay comida, no se coman todo, ya lo saben.

\- Si, no se preocupe señora Amaria.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la tarde.

\- Aaa...

Clara apenas pudo decir adiós del sueño que tenía y Johanna lo mismo.

Mientras desayunaban, Fernan decidió que sería una buena idea tomarse el día de descanso, habían estado entrenando durante una buena cantidad de tiempo y ya era momento de detenerse un poco.

\- Chicas, hoy descansaremos.

Clara preguntó un tanto desanimada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Llevan mucho tiempo sin parar en el entrenamiento, necesitan ver cuánto han avanzado sin necesidad de estar en ello.

Johanna, un poco más recuperada y sin tanto sueño arremetió.

\- Cuatro ojos... ¿Por qué no soy capaz de usar mis poderes a voluntad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo que te digo... desde que soy una niña no he podido nunca pillarle el truco. Hay veces que salen solos y otras donde por más que quiera no salen.

Fernan se quedó mirándole, luego de un trago de café, respondió.

\- Lo más probable es que no te concentras lo suficiente para sacarlos.

\- Pero si lo he intentado mientras me concentro.

\- Una cosa es pensar en el poder, otra muy diferente es sentir el poder y concentrarlo.

\- ¿Eh?, Johanna no entendió.

\- Cuando utilizas tu elemento te concentras en el uso que le quieres dar y además de eso, sientes como el poder se mueve por tu cuerpo.

\- Entonces... ¿es como el Zenku?

\- Se parecen, pero en el Zenku importa mucho más la emoción que sientes, si es alegría, tristeza, rabia, desesperación, etc...

Johanna seguía teniendo cara de confusión, ante eso, Fernan pregunto.

\- Dime, ¿cómo es la sensación que tienes cada vez que puedes usarlos?

\- Es como si el aire recorriera mi cuerpo a mucha velocidad y se...

Johanna cayó en cuenta, nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en cómo sentía sus poderes.

\- Se concentra en el lugar que habías pensado, ¿cierto?

\- S.…sí.

\- Ya lo tienes, intenta usarlo siguiendo esos lineamientos.

Johanna levantó su mano, se concentró para que el aire se acumulara en la palma sin salir eyectado.

\- Eso es, sigue así.

El aire comenzó a acumularse, finalmente se generó una bola de viento concentrado, era genial, la respuesta a su duda estuvo bajo sus narices todo el tiempo. Pero, las cosas no fueron miel sobre hojuelas, 5 segundos después de haberlo logrado, el brazo de la mujer cayó exhausto a la mesa.

\- Tal como imaginé, al haber usado tan esporádicamente tus poderes, tienes muy poca resistencia cuando los usas con intención.

\- No me digas que...

\- Tendrás que entrenar tus poderes también.

\- ¡Ah maldición, más entrenamientos!

A Johanna no le gustaba para nada la idea.

\- Hoy no es necesario que los hagas, pero sería bueno que idearas algo por tu cuenta

\- ¿No me lo darás tú?

\- Podría, pero entregarte todo en bandeja de plata no me apetece.

Fernan terminó su café, miró a la mujer y término.

\- Aun así... la mejor manera de resistir más que la vez anterior es llevando tu cuerpo al límite, piensa en eso.

Clara estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina, sus pensamientos eran difusos, por lo que le prestó poca atención a la conversación que tenían Fernan y Johanna.

\- ¿Mara?, ¡Eh chica, espabila!

\- Eh... ah, Jo'... estaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Clara?, desde ayer que noto extraña.

\- Es... he tenido una pesadilla en la noche y no sé cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

\- Creo que fue una... pero como se sintió, fue muy real.

Fernan se preocupó, acto seguido le pregunto a la muchacha.

\- ¿Quién aparecía en la pesadilla Clara?

\- La Oscuridad.


	15. Clark Dempsey

**Capítulo 14: "Clark Dempsey"**

Clara había sembrado la incertidumbre en el entrenamiento, pero el trío ubicado en Girasol no era el único con problemas durante esas semanas.

Mallago es una capital fría, muy fría de hecho. La mayoría del tiempo está nevando y cuando no, está lloviendo o nublado. Clark detestaba ese clima, pero le gustaba lo tranquila que era la ciudad, además de que su arquitectura, muy similar a la que tiene Nueva York en nuestro tiempo, era muy llamativa, cosa que a Clark le agradaba mucho.

Edificios altos, que normalmente servían como oficinas o bloques de departamentos que emparejaban con avenidas muy anchas. La gente vive de aquí para allá, siempre ocupada en sus cosas, pero también preocupada de su entorno. No es raro ver en Mallago a una persona cuidando de un árbol o de alguna planta que esté cerca de su hogar. En general, la ciudad mostraba mucho de cómo era el estilo de vida antes de la guerra, dejando incluso como un monumento histórico los restos de la "Plaza Roja", que poca semejanza tiene con la actual, debido a los incesantes ataques durante el conflicto.

\- ¡Maldición que frio que hace!

El viento que corría casi le quita la gorra que llevaba puesta.

\- Como detesto este clima...

El hombre se dirigía hacia su departamento, ya era de noche, pero aún había mucha gente comprando y conociendo la ciudad, al fin y al cabo, era preciosa a esa hora del día.

Mientras iba refunfuñando por lo fría de la noche, se percató de un alboroto que había en la salida de una tienda. Mucha gente se comenzó a aglutinar cerca.

**_Minutos antes..._**

Las calles estaban llenas, de pronto una persona tiene un choque con otra.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

\- Disculpe señor, no me-

El tipo le dio un empujón. La persona que se estaba disculpando iba cayendo al suelo, pero antes de hacerlo uso poderes elementales de aire.

\- ¡Así que un elemental!

El tipo que había dado el empujón dio una sonrisa de satisfacción...

**_De vuelta al presente..._**

\- ¡Que me sueltes cabrón!, dijo una persona, Clark comenzó a acercarse, pero no podía distinguirlo

\- Ni pensarlo..., replicó la otra persona, quien era enorme. Fácilmente media unos dos metros.

Los dos tipos estaban peleando casi al punto de estorbar el tránsito, el gigante llevaba un brazalete, cuestión que Clark reconoció inmediatamente, ya que para ese instante estaba lo bastante cerca.

\- "Maldición, otro disidente... aunque podría servir para calentar el cuerpo". Dijo en su mente el hombre mientras se emocionaba con la idea.

La pelea que llevaban los 2 tipos era muy desigual. Aun así, quien estaba siendo atacado no parecía tener muchos daños, pero lo tenían muy cerca del borde la vereda.

\- ¡Qué te parece si acabamos con esto, pedazo de mierda!

El tipo con el brazalete se disponía a darle el golpe final y mandar al otro directo contra el tránsito, pero justo antes de que el golpe asestara, Clark aparece entre medio de los dos. El golpe dio en el antebrazo del hombre, lo cual hizo retumbar el lugar y generó una gran estela de viento que se propagó, su gorra salió volando por los aires.

\- Un segundo más y lo mandabas al patio de los callados.

\- Tsk..., el tipo retrocedió inmediatamente.

La gente comenzó a murmurar, la mayoría preguntándose si acaso aquel personaje que había aparecido era el famoso Clark Dempsey, aquel que había derrotado 5 disidentes de un solo golpe.

Clark miró a su alrededor y gritó.

\- Alguien llame a la policía y una ambulancia, luego salgan de acá lo antes posible.

El tipo le miró con odio, se sintió pasado a llevar.

\- ¡¿A qué viene esa confianza pedazo de mierda?!

Clark sonrió y se preparó para pelear. Su habilidad era abismalmente mejor que la del disidente, por lo que era pan comido.

\- ¡No te lo creas tanto!, seguido del grito un puñetazo con la derecha con mucha furia intentaba abrirse paso en la cara de Clark.

El hombre esquivó el golpe, pero el disidente lanzó una combinación con la izquierda y una patada. Esquivados con facilidad. No era rival.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!, decía Clark mientras esquivaba los golpes.

Las pocas personas que se quedaron comenzaron a grabar la situación. Era todo un espectáculo ver lo que estaba haciendo Clark, además, para ese momento el tránsito ya se había detenido y los policías comenzaban a llegar al lugar.

Sumido en la desesperación, el disidente lanzó una ráfaga de aire con Zenku, el cual estaba potenciado con el brazalete. El ataque fue tan predecible que Clark decidió acabar con la pelea en ese preciso instante. Esquivando en un sprint corto la ráfaga del ataque, se abalanzó sobre el disidente, quien era notoriamente más alto.

\- ¡No te burles del Zenku...

No termino la frase cuando un golpe con la derecha asestado con gran precisión en el hígado, seguido de un izquierdazo en la mandíbula hicieron caer al gigante. La fuerza de Clark era inhumana.

\- ...de esa manera!, terminó la frase el hombre mientras se limpiaba las manos aplaudiéndolas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

La pelea había sido de un solo lado. Clark no lo sabía, pero las cartas de un juego fatal estaban echadas. Desde lo alto de uno de los edificios de alrededor, Sara, quien había llegado hacía unos días a la ciudad, contempló la contienda.

\- Fufufu... será interesante...

Los policías llegaron al lugar. Estuvieron unas horas, donde le hicieron preguntas a los testigos y a Clark. Terminadas las mismas, el hombre se disponía a irse, pero fue interrumpido por la Jefa de Policía de la ciudad.

\- ¡Señor Dempsey!

El hombre se giró.

\- ¿Qué sucede jefa?

\- Te has hecho todo un famoso, ¿Eh?

\- Y que lo diga, parece que me ven y comienzan a emocionarse.

\- Ya, igual da un poco de envidia que te lleves todo el mérito.

\- ¿Envidia?, no creo que lo haga mejor que ustedes. Son bastante respetados por la comunidad por hacer bien su trabajo.

De las pocas cosas que sí variaron en el tiempo. Luego de la guerra se definió que todos los policías (desde el alto mando hasta los que patrullan) recibirán el mismo sueldo y la obligación de hacer una prueba de vocación para entrar. Caso excepcional es aquel al que se le otorga su placa por su buena labor en la comunidad. Aun así, había algunas manzanas podridas, eso es innegable, pero normalmente se les encontraba con facilidad.

La conversación continuó...

\- Aunque no lo decía por eso solamente. La jefa miró al hombre con algo de preocupación

Clark sonrió un poco nervioso, acto seguido tomó su gorra del suelo, ya dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Bueno, si me permite te-

\- No, espera un poco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

No es que se molestara con la jefa, pero si comenzaba a impacientarse, el frío volvía a su cuerpo.

\- Hace unos días me llamo Daniel, el jefe de Gesia. Me dio algo de información nueva acerca de los disidentes.

\- ¿Y Bien?, preguntó Clark intrigado.

\- Pues, al parecer los cabezas del grupo se han comenzado a mover.

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, no era voluptuoso por lo que Clark supuso que era una carta. Error, se trataba de una fotografía.

\- ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado sobre una masacre que ocurrió hace unos días en una de las residencias de la ciudad?

Clark miró extrañado a la jefa.

\- Si, escuche que dejaron los cuerpos en un estado deplorable y que solo atacaron a elementales.

La jefa entonces apretó el sobre.

\- Pues parece que no solo se conformaron con eso...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, preguntó Clark, intrigado.

\- Mira por tu propia cuenta

La jefa le entregó el sobre, un poco temerosa. El mismo decía que venía de parte de un anónimo.

Clark lo abrió y vio la foto. Alguien había sacado una imagen muy cruda de la masacre en contra de los elementales, era asquerosa de ver, quien lo hizo estaba realmente retorcido de la mente.

\- ¿Tienen idea de quien les pudo enviar la imagen?, Clark se notaba asqueado, las piernas le temblaron por un momento, más por el impacto de la imagen que por miedo.

\- Nos llegó como carta anónima y aunque hemos intentado descubrirlo, no hemos logrado nada, aunque sospechamos que es uno de los altos mandos...

La jefa estaba notoriamente nerviosa, en lo que intentaba recomponer su compostura, continuo.

\- ... pero lo peor no termina ahí. Mira detrás de la foto...

Clark giro la fotografía, lo que decía era espeluznante.

\- ¡EL SIGUIENTE SERÁS TÚ CLARK DEMPSEY!

Estaba escrito con sangre, probablemente de una de las víctimas de la masacre.

\- Vaya, así que sí que me conocen..., Clark cambió su expresión facial. Era algo difícil de describir.

\- Por eso te dije que te has hecho famoso últimamente. Deberías andar con cuidado Clark.

El hombre parecía no tener un ápice de miedo, es más, parecía que la idea de encontrarse con alguien así de atrevido le llamaba la atención.

\- Supongo que podre tener mi revancha por aquello que me hicieron hace años, ¿No?

Algo en esa última frase sonó frío, tanto como el clima.

\- Vaya...

Julia Díaz era el nombre de la jefa, quien ese momento quedó sorprendida.

\- Bueno, cuídate, eso es todo lo que te pido.

\- No te preocupes tanto Julia, estaré bien.

El hombre se marchó a su departamento, pensando en la fotografía. No quería volver a verla sino hasta que estuviera en su hogar.

Al llegar, su amigo de cuatro patas lo recibiría con la mayor de las alegrías. Un perro muy alegre, de color café oscuro.

\- ¡Guau!

El perro se abalanzó hacia el hombre y en dos patas le movía la cola, era éxtasis puro.

\- ¡Vaya Peludito, sí que estás contento de verme hoy!

\- ¡Guau!, ¡Guau!

Luego de darse un baño, comer, darle comida a su amigo y descansar viendo tele, Clark se dedicó a contemplar la fotografía.

\- Es...

Recordó el día en que intentaron experimentar con él. Clark fue disidente hasta poco después de empezada la cacería de elementales, pero un día lo usaron como conejillo de indias. Luego de eso lo dieron por muerto, grave error.

Mientras tuvo el recuerdo, Clark se tomó el brazo donde recibió el puñetazo.

\- Vaya si pegaba fuerte el cabrón...

Luego de unos minutos viendo la brutalidad de la imagen, Clark pensó.

\- "¿Será que se acordaron de mí?... vaya panda de pedazos de mierda"

Clark no sólo guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia los disidentes, en general, le guardaba resentimiento a esa estúpida forma de pensar que tenían.

El hombre se fue a dormir, el día que se le avecinaba no lo podría haber vaticinado ni Nostradamus.

Clark trabajaba en una florería, una de las más grandes de la ciudad. A él le gustaba mucho el olor de las flores por la mañana por lo que sus días en ese lugar eran muy apacibles, le encantaba su trabajo.

\- ¡Eh Clark, buen trabajo apaleando a ese idiota anoche!

El hombre que le hablo era el dueño de la florería, Henry Axor.

\- Vaya, parece que se esparció la noticia muy rápidamente... Clark no se notaba tan animado como siempre.

\- Y que lo digas chico, todo el mundo habla de ti hoy.

El hombre comenzó a preocuparse. No le molestaba el hecho de que se hablara de él, pero si le molestaba el recuerdo de la fotografía, que había llegado debido justamente a esa "fama" que había estado ganando. Clark estuvo muy callado durante todo el día, como si un gato le hubiera comido la lengua. Ya cuando era hora de cerrar, el dueño le pregunto a Clark.

\- Hoy has estado muy callado, ¿pasa algo malo Clark?

\- No... no es nada señor Axor, solo que no me he sentido muy bien estos días.

\- Clark... sabes bien que si te sientes mal puedes decírmelo

\- No se preocupe, ya se pasará.

Clark sonrió, pero la verdad era que no quería involucrar a nadie en sus problemas, no era necesario.

Ya era hora de volver a casa, pero la sensación que tenía era diferente a la de otros días, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Clark mantuvo su camino normalmente, hasta llegar al barrio donde vivía. En ese momento sintió un ruido proveniente de unos callejones cercanos a los departamentos donde residía.

\- ¿Pero que-

Desde el callejón apareció Peludito. El perro apenas se podía mantener en pie. Clark salió inmediatamente en rescate de su perro.

\- ¡No,no,no!... decía Clark mientras corría con el perro en sus brazos.

Las heridas que tenía su pequeño amigo no eran mortales, pero si no se trataban con rapidez, podían llegar a serlas. El hombre llegó a la veterinaria más cercana que tenía. Abrió con vehemencia la puerta, el perro comenzaba a sucumbir.

\- ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDEME!

Inmediatamente tomaron al animal. Pasaron las horas, angustiosas. Clark comenzó a unir los cabos sueltos sobre quién pudo haber hecho eso a un inocente animal.

\- "Son... son unos monstruos"

El doctor apareció enfrente de él, Clark se paró y pregunto, o al menos eso intento hacer...

\- ¿Doctor... el...

\- No te preocupes, él está a salvo

Alivio, eso fue lo que sintió Clark en ese instante.

\- Pero, en su pierna delantera derecha tenía una herida demasiado profunda, por lo que...

El hombre se quedó helado...

\- ... tuvimos que amputarla.

Clark apretó los puños, fue un golpe devastador. El perro se quedaría unos días en la veterinaria, tomando cuidados para que sus heridas sanarán al ciento por ciento. La noche sería triste, solitaria.

\- ¿Qué culpa tenía el?, Clark volvió a apretar los puños, su rabia y frustración eran inmensas.


	16. El Ángel de la muerte

**Capítulo 15: "El Ángel de la muerte"**

Pasó un día desde que Clark encontró a su peludo amigo en ese deplorable estado. El normalmente no es una persona que se deprima con facilidad, pero la situación que estaba viviendo lo hacía tener un pésimo estado de ánimo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió no ir al trabajo en la florería que tanto le gustaba. Se quedo en casa, mirando el techo como si los problemas que tenía se fueran a resolver de esa manera.

\- "¿Por qué?, Cuando pensé que podría rehacer mi vida sin tener que preocuparme de eso..."

Clark creía con todas sus fuerzas que lo estaban persiguiendo después de años de haber sido un disidente.

En su tiempo, él creía que ser parte de esa agrupación le traería felicidad. Los veía actuar de manera tan decidida que eso le llamaba la atención. Jamás pensó que por dentro las cosas fueran tan turbias. Era un iluso más como todos los que entran en ese grupo.

**_Dos días antes..._**

Luego de ver como Clark acababa con facilidad al disidente, Sara había tenido la ocurrencia perfecta para poder amedrentar al tipo. Aun con su posición en la agrupación, quiso darle una visita a Jean Roseau, para ver que tal lo estaba haciendo y de paso advertirle de su presencia en la ciudad. La mujer apareció en el despacho del hombre, tocó la puerta.

\- Entre, la puerta está-

La mujer entró y la cara del tipo se descompuso en un segundo.

\- ¡¿Sara?!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

\- ¿Por qué tan sorprendido Jean?, ¿acaso viste a alguien que no deseabas ver?

\- No... no es eso... simplemente no esperaba tu visita, podrías haber llamado siquiera.

\- No tendría nada de divertido, además...

La mirada de la mujer cambió en un parpadeo.

\- ... nunca es un desperdicio verme de improviso.

Roseau era un tipo bastante reservado, se sabía poco de su carrera política y más parecía un títere que alguien con poder en el partido, pero tenía un carácter fuerte, así que como "cara bonita" hacia un trabajo perfecto.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

\- El Jefe me mandó a vigilar a un idiota que ha echado a perder algunos planes, seguro que le conoces...

\- Clark... sí, me ha traído más de algún dolor de cabeza. La prensa no para de atosigarme con preguntas acerca de ese tipo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos ver mal?

\- ¿Hacerlo ver mal?, no me digas que vas a armar un alboroto en contra de un no elemental.

\- Espera... ¿No es elemental?

\- No, Clark es un humano corriente, pero al parecer tuvo relación con la disidencia hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre se paró de su silla y se dio vuelta a mirar la ciudad por la ventana.

\- Parece ser que experimentaron con él... pero no estoy seguro de eso, el jefe no me quiso decir mucho al respecto cuando intente preguntarle y Zeta, quien es el que está a cargo de las cuestiones aquí en Mallago es un cabeza de músculo...

La mujer sonrió ante eso último, acto seguido respondió...

\- Pues al parecer tenemos en nuestras manos a un desertor... le haré saber que las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que se largó...

\- Eres una muchacha demasiado impulsiva...

El hombre se giró y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

\- ... debes tener mucho cuidado si quieres tener una pelea con ese tipo. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso lo has visto en su máximo?

\- No... pero no hace falta. Con solo ver la expresión de su cara en la televisión me percate de que, para él, esos idiotas que mandamos no son más que un juego de niños.

\- Pues... conmigo no será tan fácil.

\- Ya veremos.

La mujer se largó del lugar, en su mente se fraguaba un plan un tanto retorcido.

**_De vuelta al presente..._**

Fue un día largo. La mayor parte del tiempo la uso para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido con su perro y sobre aquella fotografía. Lo de su perro le dolía excepcionalmente, ya que era un regalo de su difunta madre (y no, por una vez en lo que va de historia alguien no murió de manera melodramática). Lo cuido con mucho esmero y cariño en recuerdo de ella.

Mientras Clark estaba en casa, pensando y calmando sus pensamientos, el señor Axor tendría una visita un tanto inesperada.

Una mujer no muy alta, de pelo negro oscuro tomado en una coleta se adentró en la tienda de flores, era Sara, quien entró a conocer el lugar y quizás llevarle un "regalo" a Clark. La mayoría de ayudantes estaban ocupados en otras personas que miraban algo que comprar, por lo que el señor Axor decidió atenderla.

\- ¡Buenos días!, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

La mujer sonrió, inmediatamente respondió.

\- Es un bonito lugar, tiene flores muy bellas.

\- ¡Las mejores de todo Mallago!

Mientras conversaba, Sara se acercó al viejo. Poco a poco una tensión inusual se apoderó del lugar.

\- Me preguntaba si tenía algún tipo de flor que se le pueda regalar a una persona especial.

\- ¡Claro!, podría regalarle unos preciosos tulipanes o quizás... unas gardenias podrían servirle.

El viejo le dio un guiño al decirlo eso último. La mujer solo siguió caminando.

\- Creo... que me llevare estas rosas. Al decirlo, miró con una frialdad inusitada al viejo.

\- Cla...Claro.

La transacción se dio de forma normal, pero antes de irse, Sara dejó un recado... o, mejor dicho, una amenaza y un recado. Cuando se iba, le dio un rasguño en la mano al señor Axor, tan rápido que fue imperceptible, pero profundo.

\- Dígale a Clark que lo estaré esperando...

La mujer se marchó, en sus dedos, la sangre del viejo, la cual se esparció en las rosas que llevaba. Pasaron unos segundos cuando el último se percató de la herida en su mano.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?

El resto del día fue tranquilo, ningún ataque a Elementales ni nada que convulsionara el ambiente. Las campañas ese día habían estado anormalmente pacíficas, por lo que no hubo muchas novedades.

El día siguiente se avecinaba prometedor. Clark iría después del trabajo a ver a su Peludito querido. Para evitar encontrarse con el típico montón de gente que se aglomera en el centro de la ciudad, decidió que se quedaría hasta un poco más tarde en la tienda, haciendo horas extras, así de paso podría tener algo de dinero en bonificación, que nunca venía mal.

\- ¡Hola Clark!, que gusto verte de nuevo.

\- Siento mucho haber tenido que llamar de improviso ayer para decirle que no vendría.

\- ¡No te preocupes chico, todos necesitamos algo de tiempo para nosotros mismos!

El hombre sonrió.

\- Gracias por comprender.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta que el señor Axor recordó lo que le dijo aquella mujer el día de ayer.

\- ¿Oye Clark, te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Sí, dígame señor Axor, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ayer en la tarde vino una mujer a la tienda y cuando termino de comprar me dijo que te estaría esperando.

\- ¿Una mujer?, Clark estaba confundido.

\- ¿No la conoces?

\- No, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con una mujer, mucho menos para que sepa donde trabajo.

\- Que extraño... vino aquí preguntando por una "persona especial"

Clark se quedó atónito. Poco a poco comenzó a hacer sentido lo que ocurrió, pero no lograba atar los cabos suelto al completo. Mientras pasaban las horas, el hombre decidió conversar sobre las horas extras con su jefe.

\- Señor Axor, ¿Puedo irme un poco más tarde hoy?

\- ¿Más tarde?, normalmente es al revés, ¿No?

Clark le miró, con mucha determinación.

\- Vaya... está bien, no te olvides de cerrar bien la puerta principal ¿eh?

En eso el hombre le lanzó la llave del negocio a Clark. Él era un tipo de mucha confianza, nunca faltaba al trabajo y siempre era respetuoso. Un caballero.

\- No se preocupe, lo haré sin falta.

Pasaron las horas y él se quedó solo en el local, ya era de noche.

\- Muy bien, hora de ir a ver a Peludito y luego a casa.

Clark se dispuso a cerrar el local. Había hecho la petición de quedarse hasta más tarde no solo para evitar los problemas en el centro de la ciudad y ganar dinero extra, sino también para ver si ocurría algo extraño durante el día, un mal presentimiento diría alguien.

Mientras cerraba, sintió el murmullo de alguien a su espalda, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, ya que podía haber sido alguien que pasaba por ahí o lisa y llanamente su imaginación. Luego de ese pequeño percance, prosiguió con el cierre del local.

\- ¡Muy Bien!, eso sería todo por hoy, dijo Clark, un poco más aliviado.

No pasaría ni medio segundo, cuando desde el edificio de enfrente se vería una silueta, Clark se percató, pero no alcanzó a distinguirla, no había Luna aquel día.

\- "Así que si me están persiguiendo...", pensó.

El hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino sintió un aplauso. Se frenó en seco.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Confundido miró a su alrededor. El sonido del aplauso se intensificó, parecía que alguien aplaudía.

Desde uno de los callejones que había en la ciudad, Clark sintió venir los aplausos mucho más fuertes. Sin dudarlo se dispuso a una pelea, pero sin poner su pose de batalla habitual.

\- ¡Bravo!

Una voz femenina, muy afilada, dirigió sus palabras en dirección hacia donde estaba Clark. Acto seguido, una lluvia de rosas ensangrentadas cayeron desde el cielo. Desde las sombras, emerge su figura. Vestida con una chaqueta de cuero y un vestido rojo largo hasta los tobillos con botas sin mucho tacón.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?, preguntó Clark, tenso.

El ambiente, frío de la ciudad, se volvió aún más helado, el hombre sintió como esa molesta brisa que pasaba todas las noches se intensificó.

\- ¿Yo?...

La mujer se puso la mano derecha en la cara, mientras afirmaba su codo con la mano izquierda.

\- Yo soy tu ángel de la muerte, Clark Dempsey.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, la voz de la mujer era terroríficamente calmada y detrás de los ojos rojizos de ella se podía ver una sed de sangre incontenible.


	17. Dagas incisivas

**Capítulo 16: "Dagas incisivas"**

Clark estaba extrañamente calmado. Si bien la primera impresión hizo que tomara una actitud defensiva, comprendió rápidamente que eso no era lo mejor. Ahora su calma no solo le hacía sentir ganas de venganza por su propia desgracia, sino que por la de su mejor amigo.

\- Tienes mucha confianza para aparecer así nada más.

La mujer miro al hombre con cara de satisfacción, se había percatado de que el mismo no se encontraba salido de contexto.

\- ¿Así que sabes quién soy realmente?

\- No, tu cara no me es familiar. Pero si sé que eres tú la que está detrás de la fotografía y también... de lo que le paso a mi amigo.

\- Vaya, tenemos a un chico listo y apuesto. ¡Que dupla!

\- Lo tomare como un insulto...

Sara miro a un lado, recordando su pequeño "encuentro" con el perro

\- Saco de pulgas asqueroso, debí haberlo rematado, pero me daba demasiado asco hacerlo.

Eso hizo que la furia contenida del hombre se mostrara. El aura rojiza comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, de manera mesurada. Adopto su pose de pelea.

\- Tu estuviste ayer en donde trabajo...

\- Si, bonito lugar, lastima de personal la verdad, demasiados imbéciles con cara de perdidos en el mundo.

\- Tienes demasiados aires de grandeza muchacha... me está comenzando a molestar.

\- Eso es lo que busco. La mujer sonrió

Clark se arregló su sudadera un momento y se puso en guardia baja. Estaba dispuesto a una pelea.

\- Dime una cosa... ¿Como es que sabes pelear?, la mayoría de imbéciles solo saben tirar los puños adelante, pero tu pareces saber lo que haces.

\- Vaya... ¿A qué viene ese interés?, Clark no cedía demasiado terreno a la calma, aún era consciente de lo peligrosa que era la situación.

\- Curiosidad, rara vez se ven personas con algo más de habilidad...

\- Hace años boxeaba, por lo que conozco los conceptos básicos y algunas cosas más.

Sara entonces bajo sus brazos. Al ver que el hombre no iba a ceder en su posición, se dispuso a pelear.

\- Ahhh... que desperdicio de belleza y habilidad, alguien como tú no debería exponerse a este tipo de situaciones...

La mujer se dispuso a pelear, era una forma de pararse extraña, su guardia era completamente baja, inexistente, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba posicionado de tal forma que era muy fácil alcanzar su chaqueta. Clark se percató de ello.

\- ... pero, por más hermoso que seas, te has estado entrometiendo en asuntos que no te incumben.

Sara lanzo una daga al cuerpo del hombre, le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho.

\- ¡Nghnnaaaa!, Clark dio un grito de dolor

\- ¡Prepárate para recibir tu castigo!

Aun podía mover el hombro, eso era bueno pensó el hombre.

Sin demasiado tiempo a reaccionar, Sara emprendió feroz acometida sobre Clark. En una carrera frenética, la mujer lanzo un puñetazo con la izquierda, bloqueado con facilidad, pero sin tiempo a que el hombre tuviera reacción, Sara evito ir por el clásico 1-2 de izquierda y derecha para lanzar de nuevo su izquierda, dando de lleno en la cara. Mientras Clark daba un paso hacia atrás por culpa del golpe, Sara lanzo una patada con la pierna derecha al cuerpo, que fue bloqueada con el codo izquierdo del hombre.

\- "El hombro me duele una puta barbaridad", pensó Clark mientras se recomponía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, donde está la energía de hace unos días?, la mujer se notaba confiada, el primer golpe lo asesto ella.

La daga que lanzo Sara iba cargada con Zenku. Una propiedad de este tipo de energía es que se pueden cargar objetos con las emociones de una persona. Si la misma se siente triste o feliz, hará que el objeto contraiga esa emoción, pero debe ser hecho a la voluntad del usuario, por ende, si este no quiere entregarle la emoción, el objeto no la llevara y solo será cargado de energía. Sara había practicado mucho el sentirse desesperada por lo que podía hacer que las dagas lanzadas hicieran ese efecto en sus rivales.

Clark rápidamente sintió algo diferente, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su mente no estaba del todo clara. Al ver la sangre en su mano comenzó a salirse de control.

\- ¡Que... qué demonios!, ¡¿QUE ES ESTA SENSACIÓN?!

\- Mmmm... esa es la desesperación y ahora haré que crezca, ¡y mucho!

Sara se lanzó de nuevo y con una sucesión de puñetazos dados en la cara logro hacer caer a Clark, quien se notaba totalmente fuera de concentración.

\- Pensé que sería más difícil pelear contigo, pero supongo que la daga fue-

La mujer no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Clark, estando en el suelo, tomo la daga y se la saco del hombro.

\- ¡NGHHH!, el hombre dio un quejido de dolor.

\- ¿Aun pretendes continuar?, sí que eres duro de roer...

\- Ni creas que una daga me detendrá, este es el momento que llevaba esperando desde hace años y no lo voy a desperdiciar.

\- Bueno... supongo que tendré que seguir con lo planeado...

\- ¿Lo planeado?

\- Una sorpresa...

Clark estaba molesto, ese aire de grandeza que se daba lo desquiciaba. Mientras se recuperaba de los golpes, pensó en algo que le podría ayudar a equilibrar la balanza.

\- Por lo que veo tendré que usar esta cosa..., Clark se levantó las mangas de su sudadera y miro las vendas de su brazo izquierdo, ensangrentadas.

\- Vaya vaya... aun estas confiado... al final y tendré que matarte de verdad...

\- ¿Acaso pensaste en no hacerlo?

La mujer soltó una risa.

\- No has hecho nada que merezca tu muerte, no eres una basura Elemental y solo has estado malogrando gente con poca importancia.

\- ¿Merezca mi muerte?, ¿Poca importancia?, ¿Basura elemental?... No han cambiado en lo absoluto desde que me usaron de conejillo de indias.

La mujer se mantuvo silente.

Clark se sacó su sudadera, "la favorita" como él le llamaba. Ahora estaba toda ensangrentada. Luego siguió con las vendas de su brazo izquierdo. Él dice que las lleva por un dolor crónico, pero la verdad es otra, una verdad que Sara descubriría de primera mano. Se las saco de dos movimientos, dejando al descubierto su brazo.

\- ¡¿Una... una piedra de Zenfiro?!

La mujer quedo helada. Su confianza se desmorono por completo al ver el brazo izquierdo del hombre.

\- Ustedes miserables basuras asquerosas me hicieron esto. Ahora tengo que vivir toda mi vida pegado a una piedra como esta, sin saber el momento en donde me quedare sin brazo...

La extremidad tenía la piedra adherida y una cicatriz espeluznante rodeándola.

\- Me deben mi tranquilidad, al mundo le deben la tranquilidad. Y tú en especial, me debes algo...

La mujer, por primera vez en años sintió el verdadero terror. Clark hizo que su aura roja de furia creciera, haciéndola muy grande. Era el Zenku de la ira, de la frustración, potenciado por la piedra de su brazo.

\- "No sé hasta donde llegara mi limite usando esta cosa, pero espero que sea útil...", pensó mientras hacía crecer su aura.

El hombre se abalanzo sobre la mujer, una sucesión de puñetazos en carrera que hacían ver la defensa de Sara como un pedazo de cartón.

\- "¡Es demasiado fuerte!", pensó la mujer mientras se defendía.

Sara arrastro los pies por el suelo luego del ultimo puñetazo, la gente del lugar comenzó a salir por las ventanas a ver él porque del estruendo. La mujer solo corrió por la calle.

\- "Necesito ganar un poco de espacio", pensó mientras corría.

Clark la vio escapar, pero con la poca calma que le quedaba grito.

\- ¡Si alguien llama a la policía, díganles que no se acerquen por ningún motivo a nosotros!

Luego de eso salió corriendo en persecución, pero no detrás de ella, sino que en paralelo por las calles de la ciudad.

Cada cierta cantidad de calles, los dos cruzaban un par de golpes y seguían corriendo. Su velocidad era muy alta, pero no imperceptible para las personas que transitaban.

\- "Demonios, si sigue así, se formará un gran alboroto", pensó Clark.

La mujer dio un gran salto, por unos segundos pudo pensar claramente sus opciones.

\- "Aun me quedan cinco dagas y en la dirección que estamos corriendo, nos dirigimos hacia la Plaza Roja, ¡perfecto!"

\- "Maldición, esa mujer corre muy rápido, a este paso no podre alcanzarla", pensó Clark mientras corría.

Un par de golpes más mientras la persecución continuaba. Cerca de la Plaza, la mujer dio un salto hacia adelante y se giró en el aire, lanzando una daga a una de las tiendas que estaban en el camino. La misma, sin embargo, iba cargada con Zenku potenciado por su brazalete. Al momento de tocar la tienda, la daga exploto, haciendo que Clark se tuviera que detener.

\- "Bien, solo cuatro dagas serán suficientes"


	18. Puños descomunales

**Capítulo 17: "Puños descomunales"**

Aun con el contratiempo, el escenario estaba servido y los asistentes sentados en sus asientos para ver el espectáculo. La plaza roja, o más bien, los restos de esta eran un sitio de atracción turística de Mallago. Sara antes de aparecer pensó en dejar a Clark en ridículo frente a todo el mundo y si bien su plan estaba saliendo bien, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo impredecible comenzara a ocurrir.

\- ¡Mira es Clark!

\- O. Oye ¿y quién es ella?

\- Mira su brazo...

La gente del lugar comenzó a murmurar sobre los dos.

\- ¡Salgan de acá, rápido!, grito Clark.

\- Aww... siempre tan heroico... replico Sara, de manera sarcástica.

Sara arremetió carrera sobre el hombre. corrió hasta llegar a unos dos o tres metros de él, dando un salto y cayendo con una patada hacia abajo que Clark detuvo con una guardia doble usando sus brazos. Un gran estruendo se formó y una ráfaga de aire se esparció. La gente que estaba cerca del lugar comenzó a correr del susto y la policía empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Bajo su posición de guardia, el hombre rompió la patada y ataco con un derechazo hacia la cara, que fue esquivado con gran rapidez para que al mismo tiempo con su mano izquierda Sara lanzara una ráfaga de Zenku en dirección a Clark, ráfaga que fue esquivada con facilidad. La energía exploto unos metros cerca de donde estaba la multitud.

\- "Si esto sigue así, las cosas se pondrán muy feas", pensó Clark.

La mujer dio una voltereta invertida y cayó al suelo con mucha gracia, solo para ser recibida con una patada de parte del hombre, quien con su velocidad había logrado aparecer en frente de ella. Directo al cuerpo fue un golpe certero al hombro izquierdo, un poco centrado, pero que no mermo en lo absoluto a la mujer, quien se estabilizo y esquivo la siguiente patada para dar un derechazo de lleno en la cara de Clark. La batalla era incesante y la gente que la miraba estaba helada, nunca se había visto algo así en Mallago.

Luego de separarse unos momentos, volvieron a la carga. Clark corrió unos metros hacia su derecha, para luego lanzar con su mano diestra un poco de Zenku. La mujer esquivo la ráfaga e inmediatamente corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba el hombre, dando un salto hacia delante para llegar con más fuerza. Clark miro a la mujer en el aire y puso sus piernas firmes en el suelo para luego preparar sus brazos. Sara cayo con un zurdazo envuelto en Zenku, que fue recibido, cual luchador de Judo, con las manos, para luego ser lanzada contra el suelo con mucha vehemencia por parte de Clark.

\- ¡Gwoaa!, la mujer salpico un poco de sangre por la boca debido a la fuerza del golpe

Clark dio un salto hacia delante para poder ganar distancia. La mujer se paró del suelo, con una visible molestia en su cara.

\- ¡Asqueroso pedazo...

Se limpio la sangre que tenía en el borde de la boca y se peinó con su mano el mechón de pelo que tenía a su derecha.

\- ¡ASQUEROSO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Sara entonces tomo una daga de su chaqueta y se lanzó en carrera sobre el Clark, quien se vio superado en velocidad.

\- "Mierda, ahora es incluso más veloz", pensó.

La mujer tenía una habilidad envidiable con el arma. Su velocidad se había incrementado gracias al buen uso del Zenku en sus piernas, por lo que Clark comenzaba a verse en serios problemas. Izquierda, derecha, con suerte podía esquivar las embestidas, hasta que uno de los zarpazos dio en el pecho del hombre, lo cual hizo que retrocediera.

\- Nghh... ¡esa dolió!...

Sara sonrió de manera siniestra. Era una batalla impredecible, la fuerza potenciada artificialmente versus una que iba en contra de la voluntad del usuario. Clark se tocó el pecho, algo de sangre comenzó a correr por su polera verde. Sacudiendo su mano, pensó en una forma de hacer daño efectivo contra Sara.

\- Muy bien... veamos si esto funciona...

Clark adopto una pose donde sus codos estaban detrás de su torso, sus manos abiertas con las palmas arriba y su cuerpo medio agachado. El Zenku que expelía era tan grande que Sara apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?!

Clark genero Zenku en sus brazos para luego convertirlo en energía solida frente a él. Sara intento acabar con esa pantomima, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil.

\- ¡No te dejare terminarlo!

Al llegar cerca del hombre, la energía salió disparada hacia su cuerpo, provocándole un grave daño en su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Mierda!, grito la mujer.

\- ¡Perfecto!, vocifero el hombre al ver que su técnica dio resultados...

La técnica de Clark consistía en engañar a su rival poniéndose en una posición de guardia nula. Al ver la posibilidad de ataque, el contrincante se lanza, sin saber que la energía creada rastrea el movimiento cercano de las personas en un radio de 10 metros.

El brazo de Sara, notablemente dañado, pero aun utilizable, comenzó a sangrar.

\- Je...jeje.

La mujer comenzó a reírse de manera un tanto... desquiciada. En ese ataque Clark uso un porcentaje no menor de su Zenku, por lo que de aquí en adelante debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía.

\- Has estado utilizando tu energía de manera tonta Clark y el daño que me has hecho no es para nada bonito...

El hombre lo hacía debido a que desconocía por completo la capacidad de la piedra en su brazo. No sabía el limite al cual llegar antes de que esta le comenzara a hacer daño por lo que le costaba mantener rastro de su gasto.

Sara no le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho. Salto rápidamente, ayudándose de un impulso potenciado con Zenku, por lo que se elevó más de lo normal. En el aire lanzo 2 dagas hacia el lugar donde Clark se encontraba parado. Rápidamente se puso en guardia, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa...

\- ¿Eh?, dijo Clark confundido al ver las dagas en el suelo.

Mientras caía al suelo, Sara movió sus brazos hacia su cuerpo de manera brusca, cruzándolos enfrente de ella.

\- ¡Desaparece!

\- ¡Mierda!

Inmediatamente las dagas explotaron. Clark apenas pudo defenderse del ataque. La gente que veía la pelea quedo totalmente muda, por primera vez desde que apareció, Clark estaba en desventaja.

El humo y la polvareda levantada comenzaron a disiparse. Para sorpresa de todos, Clark se encontraba relativamente "bien".

\- Estuvo cerca muchacha... pudiste haber acabado conmigo en un segundo con esa técnica.

Sara sonrió...

\- No era lo que buscaba en primer lugar... Tuviste que utilizar Zenku para defenderte, ¿Cierto?

Clark cayo en cuenta, la estrategia era simple, demasiado.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora chico listo?

\- "Estoy corto de opciones..." Pensó Clark.

Uno de sus mejores ataques había hecho daño a la mujer, pero no fue suficiente para ponerla contra las cuerdas.

Sara no le dio tiempo a seguir reflexionando, y con nula oposición recibió el ataque sin piedad de la mujer. Un derechazo sin mucha fuerza, pero con gran precisión en el torso, a la altura del hígado, seguido de un corte en el brazo con la daga que tenía en su mano izquierda, para terminar con una patada con su pierna derecha dirigida a la cara. Clark cayó al suelo por culpa del impacto.

\- ¡Guooo!, el quejido vino desde el piso, el hombre se tomaba el hígado.

\- Basura, te lo merecías por el daño en mi brazo...

Seguido de eso la mujer le dio una patada en la boca del estómago, la cual hizo que Clark saliera rodando unos metros lejos de ella. Acto seguido, el brazo derecho de la mujer cayó estrepitosamente de su posición de guardia.

Clark se iba levantado de a poco. Tosió algo de sangre por culpa de la última patada, por lo que dedujo que había varias heridas internas. Aun así, desconocía cuánto tiempo más le quedaba antes de perder la consciencia.

\- "...pero ella tampoco está del todo bien. Su brazo está realmente mal."

Clark, bajo su dolor, se percató de la situación de la mujer. Sara ya no se encontraba en su pose habitual. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente inutilizable luego de ese último ataque.

\- "Nghhn... el brazo ya casi no lo siento... al menos el brazalete sigue funcionando... pero estoy perdiendo bastante sangre, si sigue así..."

El hombre estaba exhausto. Al defenderse uso bastante energía y aun así salió con daño. Tendría que utilizar un último recurso, pero su mayor miedo comenzaría a hacerse notar. Su brazo izquierdo comenzaría a perder fuerza y la gema empezaría a brillar con más intensidad.

\- "Parece ser que ha ninguno de los dos nos ha convenido esta pelea... pero será mejor dejar todas las cartas jugadas antes de que esta cosa no me lo permita"

Clark se puso en posición de guardia, pero una muy especial. En el boxeo, es conocida como el estilo "Peek a boo", es altamente defensiva, pero muy útil para su siguiente truco.

\- "Mi padre me dijo que esta técnica era muy peligrosa... pero es todo o nada."

Sara no entendía muy bien la situación que se estaba formando. Solo pudo levantar su brazo izquierdo y con una de sus dos últimas dagas intentar defenderse.

El hombre dio un salto y comenzó un ataque con sus últimas energías. La distancia entre los dos era mínima.

\- "Solo unos segundos más...", Clark pensó mientras mantenía un intercambio con la mujer.

Sara apenas podía contener su cara de dolor con respecto a su brazo, el daño era mucho, peor incluso que el que ella hizo con su daga en Clark.

\- ¡DEJA DE ATACAR!, grito desesperada.

\- ¡Ahora!, dijo el hombre en respuesta.

Clark comenzó a balancear su cuerpo mientras esquivaba a Sara. Sus puños se cubrieron de Zenku mientras lo hacía, generando una estela alrededor suyo en forma de un numero infinito. Su brazo izquierdo se iba debilitando cada vez más y el balanceo aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni preciso como para hacer daño real.

Sara ataco y dio, pero el impulso era tanto que el ataque no dio resultado.

\- ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!, grito confusa la mujer.

Una presión gigantesca se sentía en el ambiente, la gente miraba incrédula la escena. Clark agachaba cada vez más su torso.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Un grito ensordecedor resonó en el lugar, Sara ataco con su izquierda a Clark, pero el hombre repelió el ataque con su derecha, para asestarla de lleno en la cara, seguido de una izquierda implacable, para volver a dar un derechazo con más impulso aun, todo bajo el movimiento incesante de su torso y sus brazos. Clark había ejecutado a la perfección un "Dempsey Roll", una técnica de boxeo altamente poderosa y con un poder demoledor, que el acuño gracias a que su padre se la enseño (eso y que le gustó por el alcance con su nombre).

Al cuarto golpe, Sara cayó al suelo medio inconsciente. Se intento levantar de inmediato, pero solo encontró que su vista estaba borrosa y su cuerpo con suerte reaccionaba.

\- ¡Nghnn!, se quejó de dolor.

Apoyando su rodilla izquierda en el piso y su brazo derecho también, apenas podía saber dónde estaba. Clark dio dos golpes más al aire antes de quedar estático en su posición, sin energías para continuar.

\- Lo... logre... dijo el hombre antes de que sus brazos cayeran y quedara de pie, apenas.

\- Ma...¡gwoaa!... Sara apenas podía decir algo, un escupitajo gigante de sangre salió por su boca.

\- "Por favor, detente... ya no tengo nada más que dar", pensó Clark, su cuerpo casi no se movía.

El cuerpo de la mujer cayo inconsciente al suelo. Clark tuvo el mismo final. 


End file.
